


Ein Job für den Hausmeister

by KMZ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 50,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Als alleinerziehender Vater hat man es nicht immer leicht und es ist ein Trugschluss, dass es zwei alleinerziehende Väter leichter haben, weil sie ihre Sorgen teilen können. Aber vielleicht versprechen doppelte Probleme doppelte Freude, wenn man sie gemeinsam lösen kann. In diesem Hogwarts ist alles möglich.





	1. Chapter 1

„Und wenn er mich nach Hufflepuff schickt, stecke ich den verdammten Hut in Brand!“  
„Hier wird gar nichts in Brand gesteckt, klar? Sieh mich an und sag es. Los, Harry!“  
Harry knurrte und hob trotzig den Kopf.  
„Aber, ich …“  
„Sag es, Potter!“  
Der kleine, elfjährige Harry verschränkte bockig die Arme vor der Brust und schwieg. Severus seufzte resigniert und ging vor ihm in die Hocke.  
„Der Hut wird dich schon nicht nach Hufflepuff schicken, Harry. Und selbst wenn, Professor Scamander war ein Hufflepuff-Schüler und wir sind doch einer Meinung, dass der Mann großartig ist, oder?“ Harry nickte stumm und wich seinem strengen Blick nicht aus. Für einen Moment verlor er sich in den grünen Augen, die der Junge von seiner Mutter geerbt hatte. Er versuchte zu lächeln, um das Kind aufzumuntern. Es wirkte nicht sehr gut, denn ein Lächeln war eher selten im Repertoire seiner Erziehung zu finden.  
„Ich will nach Gryffindor, wie Mum und Dad, Sev. Kannst du da nicht was machen?“ Harry wurde weich und das gefiel Severus Snape nicht sonderlich.  
„Dann denke einfach daran, wenn der Hut auf deinem Kopf ist. Jetzt geh und räume dein Zimmer auf!“ Er stand auf und wandte sich ab. Harry grummelte noch ein wenig, ging dann aber in sein Zimmer.

Was hatte sich Lily nur dabei gedacht, ausgerechnet ihm diese Bürde, ihren Sohn aufzuziehen aufs Auge zu drücken? Nach ihrem Tod, in den er ihr fast aus Trauer und abgrundtiefer Verzweiflung gefolgt wäre, erschienen Hagrid und Dumbledore, um Harry zu beschützen. Hagrid hatte den kleinen Jungen schon im Arm und strahlte dabei wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, als Lilys Eule ihnen eine letzte Nachricht brachte. Darin verfügte sie, dass, was auch immer geschehen würde, Severus Snape sich um ihren Jungen kümmern sollte, bis er alt genug war auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen. Dumbledore war sichtlich irritiert und tatsächlich ein paar Minuten lang sprachlos. Der Halbriese verstand mal wieder gar nichts und selbst er, begriff nicht, was da vor sich ging. Aber so war es nun mal und inzwischen sah er es als einen Liebesbeweis von Lily an. Seither war er sehr praktisch ein alleinerziehender Vater. Seine Beziehung zu dem kleinen Harry war nicht immer einfach. Viel zu oft sah er seinen scheußlichen Vater James Potter in dem Jungen, was ihn von allzu überschwänglicher Herzlichkeit abhielt. Severus hatte auch streng darauf geachtet, schon so früh wie möglich dem Jungen die ganze, rücksichtslose Wahrheit über seine Eltern zu sagen und frischte dieses Wissen regelmäßig auf, ohne etwas zu beschönigen oder anders darzustellen, als es gewesen war. Er wollte nicht, dass Harry vergaß, wer er war und irgendwann vielleicht sogar der Meinung war, er wäre sein Sohn. Gott bewahre! Severus tat nur seine Pflicht. Aus Liebe zu Lily und aus Verantwortungsbewusstsein. Offensichtlich war Lily der Meinung, er würde der Beste dafür sein und er würde das Beste geben. Für Lily. Für niemand anderen sonst.

Während der Schulzeit, wohnte er mit Harry in Hogwarts. Dort hatten sie eine kleine Wohnung am äußeren Rand des westlichen Schlossgebäudes. Hier waren keine Klassenräume und keine Schlafräume. Hier waren nur die Angestellten und Lehrer untergebracht. Schräg gegenüber wohnte Minerva McGonagall, in deren Obhut er das Kind oft gelassen hatte, als es noch jünger war. Oft verbrachte Harry Zeit mit Hagrid und wenn einer Hogwarts in- und auswendig kannte, dann Harry Potter. Er war hier zu Hause und doch ärgerte es Snape, dass der Junge lieber in der Londoner Stadtwohnung war. Dort verbrachten sie manchmal die Ferien und Harry war völlig begeistert von der Muggelwelt. Er liebte es, durch die Shopping-Malls zu laufen, in Vergnügungsparks und Kinos zu gehen, in Fast Food Restaurants zu essen oder einfach stundenlang auf den städtischen Spielplätzen herumzuturnen. Severus saß dann mürrisch mit den anderen Müttern auf der Bank und passte auf, dass dem Kind nichts geschah. Es war das pure Grauen für ihn, denn leider gab es durchaus Frauen, die sich von seiner feindseligen Ausstrahlung erst recht animiert fühlten und ihn beinah schon zwanghaft ansprechen mussten.  
Inzwischen war Harry allerdings aus dieser Spielplatz-Phase herausgewachsen. Es erleichterte ihn ungemein, dass der Junge nun offiziell ein Schüler in Hogwarts wurde, auch wenn er schon allen anderen Kindern weit voraus war. Das hatte sich einfach nicht verhindern lassen. Harry war ein viel zu schlauer Bengel, der ganz genau verstand, was man von ihm wollte.

Heute war der letzte Tag, bevor für den kleinen Harry Potter ein neues Leben begann. Sie saßen sich beim Abendbrot gegenüber und Severus beobachtete Harry aus den Augenwinkeln, um Lily in ihm zu sehen. Das klappte nur, wenn er ihn nicht direkt ansah, denn dann grinste ihn leider nur James an.  
„Du wirst doch nicht mit dem angeben was du schon kannst, Harry, oder? Wir haben darüber geredet, dass du niemanden zeigen darfst, wie gut du zauberst …“ Der Junge zog lautstark die Nase hoch, schluckte aber immerhin sein Brot runter, bevor er Antwort gab.  
„Nein, ich stelle mich dumm.“  
„Fein.“  
„Die anderen Kinder werden rausfinden, dass ich hier und bei dir wohne, oder?“  
„Irgendwann vielleicht. Nicht gleich, weil du ab sofort im Schlafsaal des Hauses schlafen wirst, in das der Sprechende Hut dich zuteilt.  
„Und wenn er mich doch nach Huffle …“  
„Klappe, Harry!“, drohte Snape und schlug seine Faust auf den Tisch. Harry zuckte nicht mal zusammen. Dieser kleine, ignorante Scheißer, dachte Severus, wie so oft, halb liebevoll, halb verächtlich.  
„Werden mich die anderen Kinder mögen?“  
„Na, das hoffe ich doch. Warum denn nicht? Jetzt komm‘ mir nicht wieder mit irgendeiner Ausrede, weil du die Brille loswerden willst. Sie gehört zu dir, wie die …“ Severus griff über den Tisch und strich ihm sanft die Haare aus der Stirn, um ihn an die blitzförmige Narbe zu erinnern, die Voldemort ihm beigebracht hatte. Die Brille allerdings, war absolut unnötig, denn man könnte Harrys schlechte Augen durchaus mit einem Zauber reparieren, auch wenn der vermutlich nicht permanent wirken würde und immer erneuert werden müsste. Aber Severus tat es nicht, denn Harry musste diese Brille tragen. So wie sein Vater! Weil er nicht nur Harry daran erinnern wollte, wer er war, sondern auch sich selbst. Nicht, dass er eines Tages wirklich noch der Meinung war, Harry wäre Lilys und sein Sohn.  
„Außerdem hat auch dein verehrter Albus Dumbledore eine Brille!“, führt er sein Notfallargument an, welches immer wirkte.

„Severuuuuuuus?“, fragte Harry nach dem Essen mit diesem Unterton, den er nur allzu gut kannte. Der Junge bettelte um eine magische Schlacht.  
„Nein, Harry!“  
„Och bitte.“  
„Es ist schon zu spät.“  
„Nur noch ein einziges Mal, Sev, bitte!“, bettelte das Kind auf seine nervige Art. Severus rollte die Augen.  
„Zuerst will ich mir dein Zimmer ansehen, ob du gut aufgeräumt hast.“

Harrys Zimmer war aufgeräumt, allerdings sah Severus, dass der Junge allen Müll und seine Kleidung einfach nur unter sein Bett geschoben hatte und dann die Tagesdecke soweit davor gezogen hatte, dass es nicht auffallen sollte. Normalerweise würde er das nicht durchgehen lassen, doch heute war eine Ausnahme. Ab morgen würde Harry weit weg bei den anderen Kindern wohnen und deshalb sagte er nichts zu dem offensichtlichen Betrug. Er machte nur eine Kopfbewegung und Harry sprang begeistert auf sein Bett und zückte seinen nagelneuen Zauberstab, den er erst seit ein paar Tagen hatte.  
Auch Severus zog seinen Stab und ließ eine fette, träge erscheinende, dunkelgrüne Schlange im Raum erscheinen. Harry, der sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, unbedingt nach Gryffindor wie seine Eltern zu kommen, ließ einen Löwen erscheinen, der laut brüllend auf die Schlange zulief.  
Der Tränkemeister ließ seine Schlange schlafend aussehen, wartete, bis die Raubkatze nah genug war und ließ sie dann angreifen. Harry reagierte, ließ seinen Löwen nach hinten und gleich wieder nach vorn springen. Seine Tatze erwischte das Ende der Schlange und Severus ließ sie schlängeln, bis sie sich befreit hatte. Dann griff er seinerseits an. Die Schlange ringelte sich um die Hinterbeine der Raubkatze, verhinderte ein Weglaufen und kroch schnell höher, bis sie sich um den Leib des Löwen schlängeln konnte. Harry versuchte sein magisches Wesen freizubekommen, doch es war sinnlos.  
„Man, lass mich doch wenigstens ein Mal gewinnen, Sev!“  
„Niemals!“, erwiderte er, potenzierte die Kraft der Schlange, bis der Löwe bewegungsunfähig war und nicht mehr atmen konnte. Harry konnte ihn nicht befreien und schließlich kippte die Raubkatze leblos zur Seite und verschwand. Ebenso wie Severus‘ Schlange.  
„Wenn es hart auf hart kommt, wird dir niemand etwas schenken, Harry. Vergiss das nicht. Das Leben ist nicht fair!“ Harry seufzte, schniefte und steckte dann seinen Zauberstab in den Gürtel.  
„Du bist so ein Schwarzmaurer, Sev.“  
„Das heißt Schwarzmaler und jetzt mache dich bettfertig, ehe ich Dumbledore petze, dass du ungehorsam bist …“ Albus Dumbledore stand neben Hagrid auf Harrys Beliebtheitsliste ganz weit oben.  
„Er ist kein Schwarzmaler“, erwiderte der Junge frech und grinste charmant.  
„Nein, er kann sich aber auch gegen Voldemort wehren, im Gegensatz zu dir.“  
„Albus sagt, er kommt nicht zurück.“  
„Das ist … Unsinn. Er sammelt nur seine Kräfte.“  
„So wie Grindelwald damals?“ Alarmiert sah Severus Harry an.  
„Hat dir Albus wieder verrückte Kriegsgeschichten erzählt? Dieser närrische Greis … ab ins Bett oder ich werde wirklich gleich ungehalten, Potter!“, knurrte er finster. Harry verdrehte die Augen, ging aber schließlich gehorsam in sein Bad, um sich die Zähne zu putzen.

Jeder in Hogwarts kannte Harry, denn er wuselte immer irgendwo herum. Es war Dumbledore zu verdanken, dass ihm nie ernsthaft etwas geschah, denn er hatte bis zu Harrys offizieller Einschulung einen Zauber an ihm angebracht, der ihn beschützte und ihn im Notfall immer wissen ließ wo er war. Minerva hatte es als „Glöckenzauber“ bezeichnet, weil auch Katzen Glöckchen um den Hals bekamen, damit die Vögel rechtzeitig fliehen konnten, wenn die Katze sich näherte. Aber auch für Harry galten Verbote. Zu Zeiten des Unterrichts, durfte er sich nicht im Hauptgebäude aufhalten und er durfte auch keinen Unterrichtsstunden beiwohnen. Irgendjemand hatte allerdings immer Zeit für Harry und wenn er nur in der Küche herumlungerte, rohes Gemüse knabberte und dem Chefkobold Kaarrn gehörig auf die Nerven ging. Normalerweise war Harry freundlich, umgänglich und neugierig und das war bei Severus Snapes nicht immer konstruktivem erzieherischem Einfluss durchaus erwähnenswert.

Severus betrat wenig später erneut Harrys Zimmer, um ihm Gute Nacht zu sagen. Der Junge lag im Bett und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Albus hatte ihm anfangs davon abgeraten, dem Jungen die knallharte Wahrheit über seine Eltern zu sagen, doch er hatte sich darüber hinweg gesetzt. Schon zig Mal hatte er ihm von seiner hübschen, klugen Mutter erzählt. Davon, wie sie sich kennengerlernt hatten, aber auch, was daraus geworden war. Severus hatte Harry aber auch von seinem Vater erzählt und das, was er ihm zusammen mit seinen Freunden angetan hatte. Bis zum heutigen Tag hatte das Kind nicht darüber geurteilt und das beruhigte Severus. Heute erzählte er ihm allerdings nur mal wieder die Geschichte über die Drei Heiligtümer des Todes. Harry lauschte und seine Augen schlossen sich immer wieder schläfrig.  
„Ich wünsche dir eine gute und vorerst letzte Nacht in deinem eigenen Bett, Harry.“  
„Verbringen wir die Weihnachtsferien wieder in London? Bitte, Severus?! Ich will unbedingt ins Kino.“  
„Mal sehen, wie du dich schlägst, Harry.“ Der Junge grinste listig und nickte einen Hauch zu eifrig.  
„Severus?“ Harrys Stimme war warm und weich. Er war müde, das war deutlich. Müde und zufrieden. Er sah kindliches Glück in seinem Gesicht und darüber war er froh. Lily würde erleichtert sein ihr Kind so zu sehen und mehr wollte er nicht.  
„Ja?“  
„Ich habe dich lieb!“ Länger als beabsichtigt sah er ihn an. Ja, er hatte diesen Schlingel auch lieb, doch Harry war nun mal nicht sein Sohn!  
„Schlaf gut!“, sagte er deshalb nur und ging aus dem Raum.

„Warum müssen wir denn gleich nach Hogwarts ziehen, Dad?“  
„Weil du da sicher bist. Jetzt packe endlich oder du nimmst nichts mit!“, herrschte er Draco an.  
Sein Sohn legte die Nasenwurzel in Falten und pfefferte ein paar unnütze Dinge in seine Tasche.  
„Ich sage allen, sie wäre tot“, murmelte er vor sich hin. Lucius‘ Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Sein Junge tat ihm leid. Er selbst war schon längst über den Schmerz hinweg, doch Draco vermisste seine Mutter jeden Tag. Natürlich konnte er Narcissa nicht ersetzen und war vermutlich der schlechteste Vater aller Zeiten. Doch immerhin hatte er jetzt eine Arbeit. Ab morgen würde er Hogwarts neuer Hausmeister sein und auch in Hogwarts leben. Ihm kam das entgegen, denn irgendwo da draußen wütete Narcissa, ihre verrückte Schwester Bellatrix und Voldemort durch Europa. Sie zogen eine Spur der Zerstörung hinter sich her, auf der Suche nach irgendwelchen mächtigen Schwarzmagischen Artefakten. Das Trio Infernale, wie es inzwischen genannt wurde, war gerade auf dem Weg nach Osteuropa, um einer Spur von Gottweißwas zu folgen. Lucius versuchte, nichts von allem an sich heranzulassen. Narcissa, die ihn um seinen kompletten Besitz und Reichtum gebracht und anschließend noch das Malfoy-Manor abgefackelt hatte, hatte nichts mehr mit der Frau zu tun, die er geheiratet hatte. Man hatte ihn gewarnt, dass der Wahnsinn in der Familie Black herumging. Da schon Narcissas Schwester Bellatrix davon befallen war, war er davon ausgegangen, dass nicht auch noch seine Ehefrau von diesem Fluch betroffen war. Er hatte sich dramatisch geirrt und alles verloren.

Jetzt stand er da mit nichts. Mittellos und mit einem elfjährigen, schwierigen Jungen. Es war ihm extrem schwer gefallen einen Bittbrief an Albus Dumbledore zu schreiben, in dem er um irgendeine Anstellung bat. Hogwarts war der einzige Ort, an dem Draco sicher vor seiner verrückten Mutter und Tante war. Ach ja, und Voldemort, der wieder an Stärke gewann, durfte man natürlich auch nicht vergessen, dachte er zynisch.  
„Dad?“  
„Hm?“ Draco hatte ihn aus seinen deprimierenden Gedanken gerissen und sah ihn reichlich schockiert an.  
„Was? Was ist?“, fragte er panisch und zerrte seinen Zauberstab aus dem Gürtel (selbst seinen geliebten Gehstock hatte Narcissa in die Flammen geworfen, diese bösartige Hexe).  
„Du … weinst“, sagte Draco verstört. Schnell wandte er sich ab.  
„Beeile dich, wir müssen heute noch los“, sagte er nur mit zitternder Stimme. Wenn es Draco nicht gäbe, würde er alles auf eine Karte setzen. Er würde Narcissa jagen und sich an ihr rächen. Ja, er würde sie töten, denn inzwischen hatte er begriffen, dass er sie niemals geliebt hatte. Er hatte sie nur des Blutes wegen geheiratet und weil sie die hübscheste Alternative zu all den anderen reinblütigen Schnepfen war. Leider waren Dinge, die äußerlich anziehend und wunderschön waren, innen oft schwarz und böse oder in Narcissas Fall mit Wahnsinn verseucht.


	2. Chapter 2

Harrys kleines Gesicht strahlte und Severus war, ob er wollte oder nicht, erleichtert. Der Wunsch des Jungen hatte sich erfüllt und der Hut hatte ihn nach Gryffindor geschickt. Nun kam ein rothaariger Junge nach vorn, ein typischer Weasley, wie Snape sofort sah und setzte sich mit käsigem Gesicht auf den Stuhl. Auch er wurde nach Gryffindor geschickt. Der Rotschopf nahm neben Harry Platz und die beiden Jungs begannen sofort miteinander zu flüstern. Severus beobachtete das skeptisch mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. Dabei spürte er ein Prickeln von rechts. Neben ihm, am langen Tisch der Lehrkräfte, saß Minerva McGonagall. Ihr Verhältnis war recht gut, wenn auch nicht übertrieben freundlich, weil sie hin und wieder seine „Kuriosen Erziehungsmethoden“ (wie sie es nannte und dabei spinnenartig mit ihren Fingern in der Luft herum wedelte) kritisierte. Außerdem litt Severus, was sie und ihre Animagus-Katzengestalt betraf unter einer leichten Paranoia und fühlte sich ständig von ihr beobachtet. Was natürlich Unsinn war, doch er konnte den Gedanken nie richtig loswerden, dass irgendwo im Schatten ihre Tiergestalt lauerte und ihn unaufhörlich beobachtete, ob er mit Harry auch alles richtig machte. Er sah trotzdem überprüfend in ihre Richtung.  
Minerva beachtete ihn gar nicht, sondern schaute aufgeregt und mit glänzenden Augen auf die neuen Schüler. Neben Minerva saß der Lehrer Gilderoy Lockhart, der das Fach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichtete und erst seit letztem Schuljahr in Hogwarts war. Lockhart war blond, attraktiv, gut gekleidet und hatte die Attitüde eines Snobs. Apropos Snob. Severus‘ Blick wanderte weiter, bis zur Wand. Dort stand der neue Hausmeister, Lucius Malfoy. Als Dumbledore den anderen Lehrern von der Einstellung Malfoys berichtet hatte, war er fast in ein echtes Lachen ausgebrochen. Alle anderen sahen sich auch ziemlich schockiert an, wagten aber nicht Einspruch zu erheben, denn Dumbledore war nicht nur der schlauste und mächtigste Magier, sondern auch nun mal der Schulleiter von Hogwarts und hatte damit eine gewisse Verfügungsmacht, der sie alle unterstanden.  
Jeder kannte die tragische Geschichte der Malfoys und auch sein Sohn saß eben auf dem Stuhl und wurde vom sprechenden Hut natürlich traditionell in Slytherin eingeordnet. Sogar Severus selbst konnte sich noch an Lucius als Schüler erinnern. Er war zwar nur ein Jahr mit ihm zusammen in Hogwarts gewesen und sie hatten im Grunde nie etwas miteinander zu tun gehabt, außer im selben Schlafsaal zu schlafen, doch er hatte noch sein Bild vor Augen. Lucius war wunderschön und überaus reizvoll gewesen. Die Lehrer hassten ihn alle für seine arrogante und herablassende Art, die Mädchen liefen ihm alle nach und die Jungs wollten alle mit ihm befreundet sein, um sich in seinem Glanz zu sonnen. Und das wurde aus solchen Menschen, dachte Snape, ein wenig gehässig, ein bisschen mitfühlend. In diesem Moment drehte Lucius den Kopf. Ihre Blicke begegneten sich. Weshalb er nicht gleich wegsah, hätte er nicht sagen können. Vielleicht war es Neugier, vielleicht Mitgefühl, vielleicht aber auch Überlegenheit, denn schließlich war er Professor und Malfoy musste den Hausmeister geben. Für den blonden Mann war das ein gesellschaftlicher Abstieg ohne Gleichen und fast musste er ihn für seine tapfere Art das zu ertragen, bewundern.  
Konnte der Mann überhaupt einen Nagel gerade in eine Wand schlagen, fragte sich Severus erheitert. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten bei dieser Vorstellung. Erstaunt sah er, wie Lucius errötete und gleich darauf sichtlich verlegen wegsah. Irritiert blinzelte Severus, sah zu Minerva, die ihn immer noch nicht beachtete und dann wieder zu den Kindern. Die Mädchen waren dran und eine gewisse Hermione Granger, die einen überaus selbstgefälligen Eindruck machte, wurde nach Slytherin geschickt, was Severus kein bisschen wunderte.

Als die Zeremonie vorbei war und Dumbledore seine ermüdende Rede beendet hatte, gab es Essen. Für Essen hatte Severus nie viel übrig, deswegen verließ er nun den illustren Kreis, um den Unterricht für morgen vorzubereiten. Geselligkeit, war nicht so sein Ding und Harry schien sich im Kreis der Gryffindor-Schüler so wohl zu fühlen, dass er nur ein einziges Mal mit roten Wangen zu ihm gesehen hatte. Lily wäre glücklich, Harry war es, also war er es auch.  
Vor der Tür stieß er dann fast mit Malfoy zusammen, der auf seinen blonden Jungen einredete.  
„Er hat gesagt, du bist der beschissene Hausmeister“, sagte Draco gerade mit weinerlicher Stimme zu seinem Vater, der mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm stand und ihn von oben herab missbilligend ansah.  
„Reiß dich zusammen und sag ihm, dass ich der beschissene Hausmeister bin. Hilft das nichts, wirst du ihm das nächste Mal …“ An dieser Stelle räusperte sich Snape, ehe Malfoy seinem Sohn den Rat geben würde, das andere Kind magisch oder physisch anzugreifen. Beide Malfoys zuckten zusammen. Draco sah ihn aus geweiteten Augen eindeutig ängstlich an und Severus verspürte erneut Mitgefühl. Harrys Eltern wurden ermordet. Das war schlimm. Doch wie war es erst für ein Kind, was von der eigenen Mutter einfach im Stich wurde? Wahnsinn hin oder her.  
„Wir lösen Probleme hier auf friedliche Art!“, sagte er finster und wandte seine Augen zu Malfoy, ehe Draco gleich in Tränen ausbrechen würde, wenn er ihn weiterhin ansah. Es schien ein überaus sensibles Kind zu sein. Lucius sah ihn aus verengten Augen an. Er war immer noch schön und anziehend, auf eine freudlose, schmerzliche Art.  
„Dass ausgerechnet du das sagst, Severus Snape, ist ziemlich lustig.“  
„Ja, ich sage das, denn ich bin hier Professor und sorge für ein harmonisches Miteinander, auch wenn das zu meiner Schulzeit nicht immer gegeben war.“

Lucius suchte nach Worten. Severus Snape. Jeder kannte diesen Freak, jeder wusste seine Geschichte und doch schien niemand genau zu wissen, wer dieser Mann war. Nicht, dass er sich jemals die Mühe gemacht hätte, über Snape nachzudenken oder auch nur einen Gedanken an ihn zu verschwenden. Jetzt stand er vor ihm und Lucius merkte gerade, wie sehr ihn dieser Mann verwirrte. Snape war ein mürrischer Mann, der eine so feindselige Ausstrahlung hatte, dass er eine Gänsehaut bekam und doch waren da Zwischentöne, die er nicht einordnen konnte. Er wusste, dass Snape diesen Harry Potter wie seinen eigenen Sohn aufzog und obwohl er ihn viele Jahre nicht getroffen hatte, hätte er ihn sofort wiedererkannt. Während der Sprechende Hut die Kinder in die Häuser einteilte, hatte er ihn schon beobachtet und versucht herauszufinden, warum ihn der Anblick des Mannes so durcheinander brachte. Dann hatte Snape zu ihm geschaut und für Sekunden hatte er nicht atmen können. In ihm war es heiß geworden und er verstand nicht, was vor sich ging. Vermutlich hatte dieser Teufel irgendeinen Zauber gesprochen, um ihn eins reinzuwürgen, so wie es viele seiner Widersacher taten, seit er bis ganz nach unten gefallen war. Alle, die noch von früher Rechnungen mit ihm offen hatten, rächten sich nun, da er mittellos und allein war. Er konnte sich zwar nicht explizit daran erinnern mit Severus Snape ein Problem gehabt zu haben, aber vielleicht erinnerte er sich nur nicht mehr daran, weil es zu viele Differenzen mit zu vielen Personen gab.  
„Einträchtige Harmonie, also? Das steht dir nicht besonders, Snape!“  
Lucius packte Draco an den Schultern und schob ihn wieder erbarmungslos in die Halle zu den anderen Kindern.

Severus sah den beiden Malfoys nach. Vordergründig war er amüsiert, denn den blonden Engel fallen zu sehen, löste Schadenfreude in ihm aus. Im zweiten Moment dachte er daran, dass Lucius auch nur ein alleinerziehender Vater war wie er, der Verantwortung zu tragen hatte und eine furchtbare Geschichte sein eigen nannte, die es durchaus mit seiner eigenen aufnehmen konnte. Vielleicht sollte er ein wenig nachgiebiger sein und sich ein Beispiel an Harrys angeborener Großmütigkeit nehmen.

„Na, zufrieden?“  
„Ja! Und ich habe schon einen neuen Freund, Sev.“  
„Ronald Weasley?“ Harry nickte eifrig und Severus kommentierte seine Freundeswahl besser nicht, weil der Junge auch gleich weiterschwärmte. Er musste ihn unterbrechen und in sein Haus zurückschicken, denn unabsichtlich war Harry einfach mit ihm mitgegangen, auf dem Weg zurück, zu ihrer kleinen Wohnung.  
„Bis morgen, Sev.“  
„Mach‘ bloß keinen Unsinn und denke daran, dich bedeckt zu halten, Potter!“, rief er ihm nach, bekam aber nur ein flüchtiges Winken. Harry war mit den Gedanken schon ganz woanders.

Als er in den Gang kam, von dem die einzelnen Wohnungen abgingen, hörte er schon Dracos Gebrüll.  
„Ich will aber nicht allein dort schlafen!“  
„Du bist nicht allein. Da sind ganz viele …“  
„Nein, Dad. Ich will bei dir schlafen und …“  
„Draco! Du hörst sofort mit dieser Heulerei auf, sonst …“ Severus verdrehte die Augen und klopfte hart an die Wohnungstür. Lucius riss sie auf und sah ihn recht ungehalten an.  
„Der selbst ernannte Friedensrichter. Was willst du, Snape?!“, knurrte er ihn an.  
Draco erschien neben seinem Vater und sah verheult aus.  
„Komm mit!“, sagte er nachdrücklich zu dem blonden Jungen. Der zögerte, doch es war sein Vater, der ihn schließlich mit einem sanften Stupser nach draußen vor die Tür beförderte. Snape griff sich Dracos verschwitze Hand und war ebenso energisch wie bei Harry. Zaudern und Zögern war nicht sein Erziehungsstil. Er lief einfach los und der Junge musste gezwungenermaßen mitlaufen.

„Weißt du, ich war früher auch ein Slytherin, wie dein Vater. Ich bringe dich zu deinem Haus und dann sehen wir, wie es dir da geht.“  
„Aber ich will da nicht hin.“  
„Ich habe gehört, Crabbe und Goyle sind auch da. Seid ihr nicht befreundet?“ Es war eine Frage ins Blaue hinein, weil sich Snape vage daran erinnerte, dass Lucius früher mit den Vätern der beiden Jungs befreundet war und er ihre Namen auf der „Frischlingsliste“ entdeckt hatte. Dieser schreckliche Reinblüterklüngel, die sich selbst mit ihrer verfluchten rassistischen Inzucht ausrotteten. Bellatrix und Narcissa waren der beste Beweis für den Niedergang der Reinblüter.  
„Früher mal“, sagte Draco unwillig, wagt es aber nicht seine Hand aus seiner zu ziehen.  
„Jetzt nicht mehr?“  
„Nein. Seit meine Mutter gestorben ist, nicht mehr.“ Snape vermied es einen erstaunten Blick in Dracos Richtung zu machen. So also löste der Junge sein Problem. Er ließ seine Mutter „sterben“ und was tat Lucius? Hieß er das gut? War er überfordert oder einfach nur unfähig als Vater.  
„Nun, du wirst neue Freunde finden, da bin ich sicher.“  
„Ich weiß nicht. Meiner Vater sagt, dass alles Zauberer, die Muggelblut in sich haben, es nicht wert sind, dass man sich mit ihnen abgibt.“  
„Dein Vater ist der verdammte Hausmeister, Junge!“

Sie erreichten das Haus und Snape trat mit Draco zusammen ein. Sie kamen in den Aufenthaltsraum und alle erstarrten, weil sich Lehrer eigentlich nur selten in die Häuser verirrten. Noch war hier der Tumult des ersten Schultages und überall redeten Trauben von Kindern zusammen. Normalerweise war es laut und es stank nach Kindern, doch jetzt war es still und alle sahen zu Snape und Draco. Der Junge hatte seine Hand unbewusst stärker umfasst und Severus musste an Harry denken. Hoffentlich ging es ihm gut. Aber wie er ihn kannte, würde er sich wacker wie ein Gryffindor-Löwe schlagen, sein Junge.  
Strategisch hielt Severus Ausschau und fand, was er suchte. Auf einem Fensterbrett saß ein Mädchen allein und hatte ein Buch aufgeschlagen. Ihre Haare waren ein wenig struppig und er erinnerte sich sogar noch an ihren Namen.  
„Hey, du da drüben, Granger!“, sprach er sie an. Ihre dunklen Augen wurden groß, doch Angst sah anders aus. Um nicht zu sagen, wirkte sie ziemlich abgebrüht für eine Schülerin im ersten Jahr.  
„Komm her!“, forderte er sie auf und sie kam nach einem kurzen Zögern tatsächlich zu ihnen.  
„Wie heißt du?“  
„Sie haben mich doch eben schon mit meinem Namen angesprochen, Professor Snape“, antwortete sie vorlaut und er hätte fast empört geknurrt.  
„Vorname!“  
„Hermione“, sagte sie sofort und sah ihm dabei in die Augen.  
„Fein. Das ist Draco Malfoy. Kümmere dich ein wenig um ihn.“  
„Nein, ich bin doch nicht behindert und brauche keinen Babysitter!“, fauchte Draco nun und riss sich aus seiner Hand. Na immerhin war er nun wütend und nicht mehr ängstlich. Alle lachten und die Spannung löste sich.  
„Ach nein? Du machst aber den Eindruck, als würdest du Hilfe brauchen“, sagte Granger nun gelassen und es kam einem Wunder gleich, dass Draco nicht auf das Mädchen losging, was vielleicht daran lag, dass er mit allem überfordert war.  
„Ich brauche bestimmt keine Hilfe. Hier in Hogwarts gibt es ja nicht mal Drachen“, flüsterte er fast mit gesenktem Blick.  
„Ach nein? Hast du nicht davon gehört, dass es hier in einem versteckten Verließ eine bösartige Kreatur ohne Namen geben soll, die viel gefährlicher als ein gewöhnlicher Drache ist?“, flüsterte sie ihm nun zu. Dracos Augen weiteten sich und man sah in seinem Gesicht die Neugier. Allerdings sah er nun zu Snape, der nur ein verächtliches Geräusch von sich gab und sich abwandte. Seine Mission war erledigt. Er hatte sich in Hermione Granger nicht getäuscht. Sie war stark und selbstbewusst, genau das Richtige, für einen gebrochenen Jungen wie Draco Malfoy. Auch wenn sie ihm Blödsinn erzählte, so lenkte sie ihn ab und kümmerte sich um ihn.  
Als er ging, hörte er noch, wie Draco neugierig Fragen stellte und Granger sie ihm stolz beantwortete. Kinder waren in mancher Hinsicht so unkompliziert.

Zurück im Angestelltentrakt, wartete schon Malfoy Senior vor seiner Tür.  
„Ihm geht es gut.“  
„Woher willst du das wissen, Snape? Nur weil du einen Jungen aufziehst, der nicht mal deiner ist, weißt du noch lange nicht …“ Severus schubste Lucius einfach nur zur Seite, um seine Wohnungstür zu öffnen.  
„Hey, keinen Grund gleich unhöflich zu sein!“, fauchte der Blonde.  
„Ich sagte, mir geht es um ein harmonisches, friedliches Miteinander, nicht um Höflichkeiten, Malfoy. Gute Nacht!“ Er warf die Tür hinter sich zu, lehnte sich aber gleich dagegen, denn sein Herzschlag hatte sich unerklärlich beschleunigt und nahm ihm gerade ein wenig die Luft zum Atmen. Severus verstand sich in diesem Moment selbst nicht. Normalerweise brachte ihn kaum etwas auf. Kein Schüler, so rotzfrech er auch war, konnte ihn aufregen. Keins von Dumbledores noch so wahren Worten über seinen Seelenzustand, ärgerte ihn und auch sonst, ließ er alles an sich abprallen. Nur einmal, als Harry im Verbotenen Wald verschwunden war, geriet er in Panik. Der Junge war so müde gewesen, dass er sich unter einer Wurzel eingerollt und eingeschlafen war. Hagrid fand ihn und Severus hätte ihm am liebsten den Hintern versohlt. Dass es nun diese aufgeblasene, traurige Gestalt Malfoy schaffte, ihn aus der Bahn zu werfen, war äußerst merkwürdig.  
„Unsinn!“, murmelte er und machte sich starken Tee, obwohl er dann sicher wieder die halbe Nacht wach liegen würde.

Lucius sah noch ein paar Momente verdutzt auf die Tür, die sich direkt vor seiner Nase geschlossen hatte. Von früher wusste er noch, wie merkwürdig Severus Snape war. Nicht umsonst hatten alle Probleme mit diesem Freak. Er war finster, kaltblütig, listig und … ja, böse, würden manche sicher sagen. Aber scheinbar hatte er Draco dazu gebracht im Slytherin-Haus zu schlafen, so wie es vorgesehen war. Sehr gern hätte er gewusst, wie er das gemacht hatte, doch scheinbar hatte Snape keine Lust auf Gespräche oder Gesellschaft.  
Deshalb und weil er ahnte, dass es zwecklos war Snape zwingen zu wollen, ging er nun enttäuscht in seine eigene kleine Wohnung. Sie war winzig und doch hatte er kaum genug Dinge, um sie zu füllen, weil das Allermeiste den Flammen zum Opfer gefallen war. Inzwischen hatte er auf die harte Tour gelernt, dass materielle Dinge keine Bedeutung hatten. Er legte sich ins Bett, starrte an die Decke, hoffte, dass es Draco so weit gut ging und bedauerte sich dann selbst. Immerhin war sein Junge jetzt in Sicherheit und allein das war sein oberstes Ziel. Dass er sich demütigen musste und sich von Männern wie Snape erniedrigen lassen musste, war eine andere Sache. Von der praktischen Arbeit, in der er alles andere als gut war, ganz zu schweigen. Seit Narcissa ihn ausgeraubt und sein Haus niedergebrannt hatte, hatte er nichts mehr. Es blieb nur Draco und ein wundes Herz. Wieder kamen die unvermeidlichen Tränen des Selbstmitleids und das ärgerte ihn am meisten. Wie könnte er von Draco erwarten sich stark der Zukunft zu stellen, wenn er selbst so ein Wrack war.  
Lucius drehte sich auf den Bauch, drückte sein Gesicht in das Kissen und weinte. Die nervliche Anspannung war enorm und die Reise begann erst. Dumbledore hatte ihm auf seine kluge Art geraten, es als den Beginn einer neuen Reise zu sehen und selbst da, als er in seinem Büro stand und die Augen kaum von Fawkes nehmen konnte, wäre er fast wieder in Tränen ausgebrochen, weil er in dem Feuervogel wieder sein Anwesen brennen sah. Jetzt war er allein und deshalb ließ er seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf.  
Hätte Lucius geahnt, dass Severus sein Schluchzen hörte, hätte er sich lieber auf die Zunge gebissen, bis er Blut geschmeckt hätte. So aber, schluchzte er haltlos, über Dracos Verlust seiner geliebten Mutter, über sein zerstörtes Haus und sein ruiniertes Leben.

„Könntest du leiser heulen, Malfoy? Ich versuche zu schlafen!“ Snape stand plötzlich neben seinem Bett und Lucius schrie erschrocken auf.  
„Verdammt! Gibt’s hier nicht so was wie Privatsphäre?“, schrie er ihn an und warf spontan sein Kopfkissen nach Snape. Der fing es auf und warf es gleich zurück. Der Professor trug nur eine legere Hose und ein weites Hemd. Einen Moment lang fragte sich Lucius, ob er eine seltsame Geistererscheinung hatte oder nur eine Projektion von Snape sah. Seine Tränen hatte er ganz vergessen.  
„Wir sind in Hogwarts. Von welcher Privatsphäre sprichst du? Die, die Dumbledore überwacht wie Big Brother? Tee?“  
„Was?“ Lucius fuhr sich irritiert übers Gesicht und durch die Haare.  
„Ich biete dir Tee an, damit du mit der Heulerei aufhörst. Es nervt mich.“  
Ziemlich durcheinander folgte Lucius Snape nach nebenan in dessen kleine Wohnung. Sie war mindestens so karg eingerichtet wie sein, auch wenn überall deutlich Harrys Spuren sichtbar waren. Es standen Tassen mit Muggel-Comic-Helden herum, ein Globus, der beleuchtet war, stand auf einem Tisch, die Wimpel eines Muggelfußballvereins hingen im Flur und all das verwirrte Lucius zusätzlich zu seiner emotionalen Instabilität.  
Severus deutete an den kleinen Küchentisch und er setzte sich gehorsam auf einen der beiden Stühle. Nicht ein einziges Mal wirkte Snape dabei herzlich und so, als wenn er Lust darauf hätte mit ihm Tee zu trinken. Mitten in der Nacht, nur im Schlafanzug, wie Lucius endlich begriff, als er Snape beobachtete, wie er zwei Tassen mit Tee füllte. Er selbst trug noch keinen Pyjama und hätten ihn wohl heute auch nicht mehr angezogen, weil er sich irgendwann in den Schlaf geweint hätte. Dass Draco nicht gleich im Zimmer nebenan war, musste er doch schamlos ausnutzen, um sich seinen Kummer und seine Sorgen von der Seele zu weinen. Wenn es mal helfen würde.  
„Oder willst du etwas Stärkeres als Tee, Malfoy? Einen Beruhigungstrank?“ Snape stellte ihm eine dampfende Tasse Tee hin.  
„Nein, danke“, sagte er mit einem letzten Rest von Stolz.  
„Es ist nicht so, dass mich dein … Drama interessiert, doch die Wände sind hier wirklich dünn. Ich höre also, wenn du Draco anschreist, heulst oder unter der Dusche onanierst, denke immer daran.“  
Seine Mundwinkel zuckten und Lucius blinzelte ihn erschrocken an und versuchte zu begreifen, ob das eine ernste Warnung oder ein Scherz war. Er überging das besser und sagte nur:  
„Danke für den Tee. Tut mir leid, dass ich … dich gestört habe. Es ist nur sehr schwer im Moment und …“  
„Oh nein! Erzähle mir bloß nichts von deinen Problemen! Dafür bin ich wirklich der falsche Ansprechpartner. Ich bin höchstens für sedative Tränke zuständig. Willst du deine Seele streicheln lassen, gehe zu Gilderoy Lockhart. Der hat da so ein paar Meditations- und Entspannungsübungen für gestresste Schüler und Lehrer im Angebot. McGonagall schwärmt schon jetzt davon, doch ich glaube, sie war selbst noch nicht da. Aber sie würde gern, traut sich aber nicht. Vielleicht geht ihr zusammen.“  
Lucius sah Snape verdutzt an, denn er begriff instinktiv, dass der Mann ihn beruhigen und ablenken wollte. Und es funktionierte.  
„Darf ich dir gestehen, dass ich keinerlei Ahnung von einer Hausmeistertätigkeit habe?“  
„Na, wer hätte das gedacht. Dumbledore ist einfach zu großmütig und würde jeden Deppen einstellen, der ihn darum bittet.“  
„Also, ich verbitte mir diesen Ton und …“  
„Komm wieder runter, Malfoy. Setz‘ dich. Hast du schon den kleinen Raum neben der Treppe im Eingangsbereich gesehen? Darin hatte Mister Filch all seine Sachen, die er für seine Hausmeistertätigkeiten brauchte. Mehr brauchst du auch nicht und lass dir eins gesagt sein, Mister Filch war bis zu seinem Verschwinden ein ziemlich mieser Hausmeister.  
„Seinem Verschwinden? Dumbledore sagte mir, er hätte gekündigt.“

Severus antwortete nicht sofort, sondern genoss Lucius‘ einmaligen Anblick. Man konnte sehen, dass er geweint hatte. Seine grauen Augen waren noch gerötet und glänzten noch feucht. Sein bleiches Gesicht zeigte einen Hauch Röte und seine Stimme war, trotz Empörung, ein wenig heiser und warm. Wärmer, als Severus sie in Erinnerung hatte. Jetzt allerdings, war ein Hauch Sorge über sein Gesicht gehuscht. In jenem Moment, in dem er so verletzlich in seiner Küche saß, erinnerte nichts mehr an diesen herrischen, hochnäsigen Mann von früher, der von oben auf alle anderen herab sah. Ja doch, ein wenig Schadenfreude gönnte sich Severus, obwohl er nie selbst Probleme mit Malfoy gehabt hatte. Malfoy war ihm egal gewesen, wie alle anderen auch. Alle, außer Lily und Harry.  
„Dumbledore erzählt allen, Filch hätte gekündigt, doch ich sage dir was. Unten, in den geheimen Katakombe, habe ich Mrs Norris, seine Katze gesehen.“  
„Warte. Es gibt unter Hogwarts geheime Katakomben? Das ist doch purer Unsinn. Davon habe ich noch nie etwas gehört.“  
„Wenn du das sagst, Malfoy. Wenn du Filch gekannt hättest, wüsstest du, dass er niemals ohne das Katzenviech gehen würde. Also, ist ihm etwas passiert. Vielleicht sogar an dem Ort, an dem Mrs Norris gewissermaßen patrouilliert. Oh, warte, du müsstest Filch sogar noch kennen. Er hat in deinem letzten Jahr als Hausmeister angefangen, doch ich vermutet, derartige Personen hast du immer ganz großzügig übersehen.“, fügte Snape unüberhörbar sarkastisch an.  
„Du willst damit also sagen, etwas … Unschönes ist mit Filch hier in Hogwarts passiert und Dumbledore lügt alle darüber an?“ Lucius wirkte fassungslos und Severus konnte seinen Blick einen Moment nicht von dessen Augen nehmen. Malfoy hatte endlich begonnen sich zu entspannen. Er trank vom Tee und hatte sich sogar auf dem Stuhl zurückgelehnt. Sein verächtlicher Blick unter halbgeschlossenen Lidern war vielleicht nur ein Überbleibsel aus alter Zeit, doch Severus fühlte sich davon eindeutig provoziert. Herausgefordert und etwas anderes, was er nicht ganz begriff. Sein Körper war von einer Art prickelnder Erregung in Besitz genommen worden, die ihn beunruhigte.  
„Kurz gesagt, ja. Aber was interessiert mich Filch. Wie gesagt, er war ein mieser Hausmeister und du wirst es sicher nicht schlechter machen können. Am besten schnappst du dir den Besen, dann weiß jeder, dass du arbeitest und dass du weißt, wo du hingehörst.“  
„Es stimmt also, was sie über dich sagen, Snape.“  
„Hm, was auch immer es ist, behalte es besser für dich – es scheint so, als wenn es stimmen würde. Ich hoffe, du hast darüber hinaus vernommen, dass mir jedwede Meinungen über meine Person egal sind. Du solltest jetzt besser gehen und dich auf deine anstrengende Arbeit als Hausmeister vorbereiten.“  
Severus beugte sich über den Tisch, um Lucius, die Tasse aus der Hand zu nehmen, um ihm deutlich zu machen, dass er nun gehen müsste. Malfoy zuckte ein wenig zurück, seine Augen wurden groß und dunkel und dann sprang er so heftig auf, dass der Stuhl nach hinten kippte.  
„D … danke für den Tee“, sagte er rau.  
„Ach und Malfoy? Wehe, du heulst weiter. Dann werde ich rüber kommen und dir ohne Vorwarnung eine verpassen. Wer bewusstlos ist, heult nicht.“  
Fassungslos sah Malfoy ihn an und erst sah es ganz danach aus, dass er es auf sich beruhen lassen würde.  
„Ich würde mich ja bei Dumbledore über dein rüdes Benehmen beschweren, wenn du mir nicht gerade angedeutet hättest, dass der Schulleiter Filchs Verschwinden vertuscht.“  
„Du tust recht daran, zu schweigen“, sagte Severus ernst. Er sah Lucius schlucken, sah seinen Kehlkopf hüpfen und seinen irgendwie naiv-ungläubigen Blick, der ihn jünger und verwundbar wirken ließ.

Als Malfoy weg war, bekam er eine so steinharte und vor allem hartnäckige Erektion, dass er Angst bekam. Was war nur los mit ihm? Obwohl es schon mitten in der Nacht war, ging er duschen. Weil nicht nur er hörte, was Malfoy tat, sondern auch umgekehrt, biss er sich fest auf die Unterlippe, als er sich unter dem heißen Wasser Erleichterung verschaffen musste. Das tat er so selten, dass sein Höhepunkt, umso mächtiger war. Seine Beine knickten ein wenig ein und er hätte am liebsten laut geschrien. Seine Lust und seine Erregung überwältigen ihn in einem Ausmaß, dass er so nicht von sich kannte. Lustvoll zuckte sein Körper und sein Samen wurde vom heißen Wasser weggespült, während er nur Lucius abfälligen, verurteilenden Blick vor Augen hatte, der doch so gar nicht mehr zu dem Blonden zu passen schien.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry hatte einen Freund gefunden. Ron war nicht nur umgänglich, lustig und unterhaltsam, sondern hatte auch sein Bett direkt neben seinem. So konnte sie jetzt mitten in der Nacht noch miteinander flüstern.

„… dort gibt es eine Tür. Sie hat vier winzige Öffnungen. Ich weiß nicht, was man da rein steckt, aber ich glaube, man kann sie so öffnen.“ Ron lauschte ihm mit großen Augen.  
„Vielleicht ist ein Drache dahinter. Unter Schlössern leben doch oft Drachen und andere Ungeheuer.“  
„Ja, schon. Aber davon hätte ich doch schon gehört.“ Ron sah ihn irritiert an und fand nicht mal die richtigen Worte, um seine Frage zu stellen.  
„Ich bin hier aufgewachsen. Aber erzähle es niemanden weiter, Ron.“  
„Wow! Dann stimmt das also, was sie über dich sagen?“  
„Was sagen sie denn?“  
„Du bist Snapes Sohn.“  
„Das ist Blödsinn. Aber er hat mich aufgezogen und ist irgendwie ein Vater für mich, das stimmt.“ Der rothaarige Junge sah gleichermaßen ängstlich und neugierig aus.  
„Aber der ist doch … voll gruslig.“ Harry lachte.  
„Ja, er kann manchmal merkwürdig sein, aber er ist okay. Aber verscherze es dir am besten nicht mit ihm. Einmal musste ich …“ Harry und Ron verbrachten die ganze Nacht mit Geschichten von zu Hause. Von der geheimnisvollen Tür sprachen sie erst einmal nicht mehr.

Draco Malfoy lag in dem Bett, was ihm zugeteilt worden war. Neben ihm lag ein gewisser Blaise Zabini, der recht nett zu ihm gewesen war und sogar Crabbe vertrieben hatte, der zum Pöbeln gekommen war.  
„Das musst du nicht machen, ich kann mich selber wehren!“, hatte er Zabini angeschnauzt, doch der hatte nur gleichgültig die Achseln gezuckt. Allerdings dachte Draco lieber an diese Granger und daran, was sie ihm erzählt hatte. Natürlich kannte er schon viele Geschichten über Hogwarts, doch niemals hatte er von einer namenlosen Kreatur unter Hogwarts gehört. Alles, was das Mädchen ihm erzählt hatte, klang so klug und echt, dass es wahr sein musste. Er hatte sie gefragt, woher sie das alles wusste. Hermione hatte ihm zugeflüstert, dass sie ihm das erst verraten könnte, wenn sie ihm vertrauen könnte. Er hatte nur wie ein Idiot geblinzelt, während sie ihn abwartend angesehen hatte. Schließlich hat sie die Augen verdreht und mit demonstrativ überdrüssiger Stimme gesagt:  
„Beweise mir, dass ich dir vertrauen kann, Draco Malfoy!“  
„W…wie … denn? Willst du … willst du wirklich …“ Er schluckte, vollkommen überfordert von ihrem Wunsch. Mit gerunzelten Augenbrauen starrte sie ihn an.  
„Was will ich?“  
„Einen … Kuss?“ In diesem Moment hätte Draco nicht sagen können, wer dämlicher aus der Wäsche schaute: sie oder er. Dann lachte sie. Nicht verletzend, sondern eher verlegen und er lächelte erleichterte, dass es scheinbar nicht das war, was sie wollte.  
„Nein, du Blödmann. Warum denken Jungs das immer? Ich verstehe das nicht.“  
„Was denn dann?“ Sie wurde wieder ernst und sah ihn forschend an.  
„Sei einfach bereit, wenn ich dich brauche, ja?“  
„Brauchen? Wofür? Was hast du vor?“  
Sie grinste nur vielsagend und Draco brachte die Neugier seitdem fast um. Granger war ein umwerfend energisches, schlaues und unternehmungslustiges Mädchen, mit genau dem richtigen Biss. Sie hätte auch gut nach Gryffindor gepasst, dachte er, doch in ihrem Blick lauerten eine Verschlagenheit und dieser slytherintypische Ehrgeiz, dass sie in kein anderes Haus hätte kommen können. Dass ihn hingegen Crabbe und Goyle tyrannisieren würden, war abzusehen und er hoffte sehr, den beiden aus dem Weg gehen zu können.

Der erste Tränkeunterricht wurde für alle Beteiligten eine Katastrophe.  
Severus Snape stellte sich mit allem vor, was er hatte. Bildlichen Drohungen, warnendem Tonfall, giftigem Blick und finsterem Erscheinungsbild. Es funktionierte, wie jedes Jahr. Harry wich seinem Blick aus und schwieg, obwohl er deutlich sein Lippenzucken sehen konnte. Anschließend ließ Harry dreimal eine leere Glasflasche fallen und Severus fuhr fast aus seinem Umhang. Im Vorbeilaufen zischte er seinem Pflegesohn zu: „Übertreib es nicht!“ Potter wollte nur mitspielen, doch so würde jeder bald wissen, dass er wie ein eigener Sohn für ihn war.  
Ron Weasley machte alles falsch, was es falsch zu machen gab und wurde dabei immer käsiger um die Nase herum. Inzwischen vermiede es Severus ihn anzusehen, weil er befürchtete, dass Weasley sich sonst übergeben würde und das löste oft fatale Kettenreaktionen unter den Schülern aus, denen man nur noch mit Magie Herr wurde. Hermione Granger machte zwar alles richtig, legte dabei leider eine so Übelkeit erregende Überheblichkeit an den Tag, dass ihr Snape heimlich den Trank versaute. Sie starrte schockiert in ihren unbrauchbaren Trank, der Blasen der Gärung zeigte und murmelte dabei vor sich hin: „Wie kann das sein? Ich habe doch alles richtig gemacht …“  
Am übelsten dran war Draco. Sein erster Trank wurde von Goyle sabotiert, der ihn im entscheidenden Moment einen Schubs gab. Die komplette Flüssigkeit ging dagegen. Snape schimpfte mit Goyle, doch Draco wurde immer nervöser. Der zweite Trank wurde von ihm falsch zusammengemischt und er wollte ihm gerade Harry zu Hilfe schicken, als Draco schon in Tränen ausbrach und aus dem Raum stürmte. Das fing ja gut an.  
„Granger! Geh ihm nach!“, sagte er kalt.  
„Ich? Warum ich? Ich will doch meinen …“  
„Du willst das, was ich will. Los!“  
„Aber Professor Snape, ich …“ Er starrte sie mordlüstern an. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick eine beachtliche Weile, nickte dann aber und lief Draco grummeln nach. Harry braute unterdessen unter Rons fassungslosem Blick in Windeseile diesen primitiven Trank, will er das schon mit fünf Jahren konnte. Severus drehte sich um und holte unauffällig Luft. Das konnte ja noch heiter werden, dachte er und wurde gleich beim Mittagessen mit weiteren seltsamen Umständen konfrontiert.

Er hatte sich extra einen Platz weit hinten allein an einem Tisch gesucht, um Gesellschaft aus dem Weg zu gehen, doch Dumbledore fand ihn zielstrebig.  
„Wie läuft es, Severus?“  
„Mies, wie jedes Jahr.“ Albus kicherte gehorsam, wie jedes Jahr, sagte dann aber ernst:  
„Könntest du unserer lieben Sybill später bitte einen abschwellenden Trank vorbei bringen?“  
Er sah Albus fragend an und der Schulleiter wich sichtlich seinem forschenden Blick aus.  
„Sie hat sich am Knöchel verletzt.“  
„Bei Lockharts Meditationsübung?“ Jetzt war es Albus, der ihn verdutzt ansah.  
„Woher weißt du, dass sie dahin geht?“  
„War nur geraten. Was ist passiert?“  
„Hm, sie ist die Leiter zum Eulenturm hochgeklettert, um nach der verletzten Eule von Crispy zu schauen und …“  
„Die Leiter ist kaputt.“  
„Genau. Deshalb hatte ich Malfoy beauftragt, sie zu reparieren und …“  
„Großer Gott“, unterbrach Severus ihn ahnungsvoll und nicht so besorgt, wie er klingen sollte. Es hört sich nur nach einem resignierten: Ich hab’s doch gewusst, Malfoy ist ein Totalversager! an.  
„Ja, er übt eben noch. Man kann ja nicht erwarten, dass ein Mann wie Lucius Malfoy, nach allem, was ihm passiert ist und wie sein Leben bis dahin aussah …“  
„… dass er als Hausmeister eine Leiter reparieren kann? Nein, das kann man von einem Hausmeister nun wirklich nicht erwarten“, beendete Severus knackig den Satz. Albus schnaufte amüsiert, wurde dann aber wieder ernster.  
„Wir geben ihm eine Chance und vielleicht erinnerst du dich auch mal an die Grundsätze unserer Schule, Severus. Toleranz, Vertrauen und Miteinander!“ Vorwurfsvoll und mahnend gleichermaßen sah Dumbledore ihn an. Severus war der Appetit vergangen (vielleicht lag es auch nur am vegetarischen Tag) und stand mit seinem halbvollen Teller auf.  
„Das tue ich, Albus. Ich habe ihm gestern Beruhigungstee gemacht. Als Hausmeister ist er aber trotzdem grauenhaft.“

Als er quer durch den Saal lief, kamen ihm Minerva und Gilderoy entgegen. McGonagall hatte glänzende Augen und grüßte ihn überaus aufgekratzt, obwohl sie sich heute schon zweimal über den Weg gelaufen waren. Vielleicht sollte Malfoy wirklich mal zu Lockharts „Kuschelstunde“, wenn er danach so stoned wie Minerva durch die Gegend lief, dachte er knurrig.

Die letzten Tage hatte er Malfoy nur von Weitem gesehen, um nicht zu sagen, er nutzte seine Magie, um dem Blonden explizit aus dem Weg zu gehen. Seine merkwürdige Reaktion auf Lucius, hatte ihm ziemlich zugesetzt und weil er das hinten und vorn nicht verstand, war er in einen Leugnungsmodus verfallen, der es in sich hatte. Trotzdem er Lucius nicht traf, lauschte er abends und manchmal bis weit in die Nacht auf Geräusche aus dessen Wohnungen. Er hörte Geschirr klappern, Stühle rücken oder Wasser laufen, aber niemals wieder ein Weinen. Es beruhigte und ärgerte ihn im selben Moment. Denke nicht zu viel darüber nach, ermahnte er sich selbst streng und dachte lieber über Harry nach. Sein Pflegesohn blühte auf und dabei war der Junge schon ein offenes Kind, welches Tier und Mensch gegenüber unvoreingenommen war und trotz seiner düsteren Art im Umgang mit dem Jungen, immer erst einmal vom Guten ausging. Schon oft waren sie deswegen aneinander geraten. In all den Jahren hatte Severus begriffen, dass die Gene stärker waren, als jede Erziehung, wenn sie nicht wirklich gravierende Mängel aufwies. Harry hatte das Wesen seiner Mutter, leider auch den Übermut und die Oberflächlichkeit seines Vaters. Nur dank seiner Erziehung war der kleine Harry überaus wehrhaft und auf Zack, wenn es um Gefahren ging. Und das musste er auch sein, denn der kleine Potter war ein neugieriger, abenteuerlustiger Scheißer. Hoffentlich animierte ihn dieser Rotschopf nicht auch noch.  
Im Gegensatz dazu, war er regelrecht erleichtert, dass diese Hermione Granger, die ein cleveres, wenn auch sehr selbstgefälliges Kind war, Draco Malfoy wirklich unter ihre Fittiche nahm. Draco war ein schwieriger und störrischer Charakter, der innerlich jedoch so empfindlich war, dass es einem Balanceakt gleichkam, richtig mit ihm umzugehen. Offensichtlich verschaffte das Mädchen dem blonden Jungen genug Anreiz und trotzdem konnten Severus‘ scharfen Sinne ein drohendes Unheil wahrnehmen.

Eben noch hatte er Sybill den Trank vorbei gebracht und kurz mit ihr über Lockharts „Entspannungsangebot“ gesprochen.  
„Willst du auch hingehen, Severus?“, hatte sie ihn regelrecht erschrocken gefragt und er war ein wenig vor ihren riesigen Augen zurückgewichen.  
„Wäre das keine gute Idee?“  
„Gegenfragen helfen nichts. Ich sehe dir an, dass du im Moment sehr verspannt und …“  
„Analysiere mich nicht, Sybill. Sag mir nur, ob es etwas bringt!“  
„Ähm, ich weiß nicht. Ja. Nein. Vielleicht. Ich meine … ich …“ Sie wurde tomatenrot und wandte sich verlegen unter seinem scharfen Blick. Severus versuchte wirklich zu verstehen, was da vor sich ging, doch die einzige Antwort, die er gerade fand, war die, dass die Damen in Hogwarts alle in diesen Schönling Gilderoy Lockhart verliebt waren.  
„Ich muss jetzt … ich sollte … du wirst … gestern war …“  
Sybill hörte nicht mehr auf Sätze zu beginnen und nicht zu beenden. Davon war er nicht nur irritiert, sondern auch bald so genervt, dass er sich verabschiedete. Er sollte wohl lieber Minerva befragen oder einfach Malfoy einen „Termin“ machen. Obwohl, er hatte ihn ja schon länger nicht mehr heulen hören, dachte er noch ein wenig beunruhigt, als er vor seiner Wohnungstür stand.

Zwanghaft lauschte er auf Geräusche aus der Nachbarwohnung, doch er hörte absolut nichts. Obwohl es unter den Lehrkräften nicht nur verpönt war, sondern auch streng geahndet wurde, benutzte Severus nun einen kleinen Zauber, um alle Geräusche zu verstärken. So würde er Lucius Atmen hören, falls er in seiner Wohnung sein würde. Er hörte nichts, gar nichts. Nach einem schnellen Blick, den Gang runter und hoch, apparierte er in Malfoys Wohnung. Sie war leer und irgendwas kitzelte Severus‘ inneren Alarm nun endgültig wach. Er hatte also gut daran getan Malfoy zu misstrauen. Menschen wie Lucius Malfoy hatten niemals etwas Gutes im Sinn. So tief sie auch fielen, sie blieben immer was sie waren. Widerliche, hinterlistige Mistkerle mit zwielichtigen Absichten und egoistischen Zielen. Kurz entschlossen, lief er los, um Malfoy zu suchen. Er wollte ihn zur Rede stellen, die Wahrheit über seine geheimnisvolle Absichten notfalls aus ihm heraus prügeln und ihn verwarnen … ach was, er wollte ihn Dumbledore ausliefern, damit er mit Malfoy machte, was mit Filch passiert war. Was auch immer es war, Hauptsache, der Kerl verschwand wieder aus Hogwarts. Dann kam er nie wieder in Versuchung sich diesem miesen Snob zu nähern und in seiner Fantasie seinem Reiz zu verfallen, dass er sich sogar Erleichterung verschaffen musste, obwohl er ein derartiges, primitives Bedürfnis zutiefst verachtete.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry und Ron waren unzertrennlich. Sie hatten sich gesucht und gefunden. Als Harry seinem neuen Freund beichtete, dass er noch niemals einen gleichaltrigen Freund hatte, war Ron erstaunt. Fassungslos war der Rothaarige, als Harry begann ihm von der Muggelwelt vorzuschwärmen. Ständig klebten sie zusammen und verstanden sich so prächtig, dass dieses Mädchen mit der wilden Haarmähne und der gemein guckende, blonde Junge als störend empfunden wurden.  
Draco und Hermione waren in ihre „Recherche“ in der Bibliothek geplatzt und fast wäre es zu einer Prügelei zwischen Harry und Draco gekommen. Draco hatte sich einfach das Buch über die verschiedenen Drachenarten genommen, welches auf ihrem Tisch lag.  
„Hey, das haben wir ausgeliehen!“, riss ihm Harry das Buch wieder aus der Hand.  
„Na und? Jetzt brauche ich es. Du liest doch in einem anderen Buch, also gib es mir!“ Der blonde Junge riss das Buch nun seinerseits aus Harrys Händen. Harry schnaufte, nahm seine Brille dann ab, legte sie auf den Tisch und griff nach seinem Zauberstab.

„Hört sofort auf!“ Irma Pince kam auf sie zu, nahm das Buch an sich und sah alle böse an. Auch sie kannte Harry natürlich, hatte von Severus aber eingeschärft bekommen, keine Ausnahmen zu machen. So sah sie Potter nun doppelt böse an. Draco knurrte ein paar unflätige Beleidigungen, ließ sich von Granger aber dann schnell wegziehen, ehe die Situation noch eskalierte. Ron, der die ganze Zeit die Luft angehalten hatte, entließ sie nun mit einem peinlichen Geräusch. Irma Pince sah den beiden anderen Kindern nach und wandte sich dann an Harry:  
„Ach Junge, du weißt doch wie es läuft. Keine Magie in der Bibliothek, oder willst du all die wertvollen Bücher in Flammen aufgehen lassen?“  
„Nein, natürlich nicht, Irma. Tut mir leid, wirklich“, sagte Harry reumütig und sah verlegen zu Boden. Er hätte selbst nicht erklären können, weshalb er sich so sehr von diesem Malfoy provoziert gefühlt hatte.  
„Schon gut, Harry, denke das nächste Mal dran, ja?“  
„Ja! Sagst du bitte nichts davon Sev?“ Irma nickte gutmütig, hob aber noch einmal mahnend den Zeigefinger, bevor sie ging.  
„Woah … was war das denn?“  
„Das ist doch dieser Malfoy, dessen Mutter mit dem Dunklen Lord durchgebrannt ist“, erläuterte Harry seinem Freund. Ron schien verwirrt. Sein Gesicht war im Gegensatz zu sonst knallrot und seine Augen glänzten euphorisch.  
„Ich meinte das Mädchen, Harry.“  
„Das war Hermione Granger.“  
„Wie wundervoll …“, sagte Ron verträumt und Harry stieß ihn unsanft an.  
„Lass uns weiterlesen, damit wir endlich etwas über die Tür finden, um sie öffnen zu können.“ Ron erwachte aus seinem Traum, sah ihn ein wenig durcheinander an und sagte dann:  
„Malfoys Mutter ist doch tot … erzählt er zumindest allen.“ Harry hob verwundert die Brauen, schwieg jedoch dazu. Sie war nicht tot, das wusste er genau, denn Severus erzählte ihm alles über Voldemort und dazu gehört, dass er und die beiden Black-Schwestern durch die Welt zogen und alles zerstörten, was ihnen im Weg stand.

„Ich kann diesen Potter nicht leiden!“, maulte Draco und ließ sich dann von Granger widerwillig weiter ziehen.  
„Du darfst die Dinge nicht persönlich machen, Draco, sonst haben wir eher damit zu tun uns hier Feinde zu machen, anstatt das Geheimnis von Hogwarts zu lüften!“  
„Ach, das gibt es doch gar nicht. Du sagst das doch nur, weil Snape dich angewiesen hat, mit mir befreundet zu sein …“, murmelte Draco jäh lustlos und bekümmert. Hermione schubste ihn unsanft gegen die Wand und sah ihn fast böse an.  
„Das ist Unsinn! Ja, Professor Snape hat mich … nennen wir es genötigt, doch ich finde, du bist ganz … ganz … brauchbar, Malfoy.“  
„Brauchbar? Für was?“  
Die dunklen, klugen Augen des Mädchens sahen ihn durchdringend und ernst an. Dann nahm sie seine Hand und zog ihn energisch weiter, bis sie ihn hinter einem dichten Busch zu Boden zog und einen gefalteten Zettel aus ihrem Umhang hervorholte.  
„Schwöre, dass du das hier für dich behältst, Malfoy!“, sagte sie verschwörerisch.  
„Ich schwöre!“, sagte er sofort auf seine naive Art.  
„Das reicht mir nicht. Du musst das mit deinem Blut besiegeln, damit ich weiß, dass du es ernst meinst!“  
„Was? Bist du verrückt, Granger?“ Sie hatte nach seiner Hand gegriffen und er zog sie panisch weg.  
„Bist du ein Mädchen, Malfoy?“  
„N … nein, aber …“  
„Willst du in meinem Team sein?“  
„Und was will dein Team?“, fragte er, völlig bestürzt, über ihren Blutdurst.  
„Mein Team will die Kreatur unter Hogwarts finden und befreien. Denn wenn wir sie befreien, wird sie uns auf ewig dankbar sein und wir haben ihre Loyalität und können später, wenn wir erwachsen sind, auf ihre Macht zugreifen. Was sagst du?“ Draco sah sie perplex an und begriff nur wenig ihrer komplexen Gedanken. Von seinem Vater wusste er, dass Slytherin im Allgemeinen machtaffin und in ihren Plänen nicht nur ehrgeizig, sondern auch hin und wieder größenwahnsinnig waren. Dazu musste er nur an Mutter, Tante und Voldemort denken.  
„Würde die Kreatur dann den Dunklen Lord töten?“, fragte er, weil das sein einziges Ziel war. Voldemort hatte seine Familie zerstört und ihm seine Mutter weggenommen. Alles was er wollte, war Rache und den Tod des Dunklen Lords.  
Hermione sah ihn prüfend an, dann lächelte sie.  
„Ja, wenn du das willst. Ich bin sicher, die Kreatur kann das.“  
„Woher willst du das wissen?“  
„Das steht hier drin. Doch du wirst es nie erfahren, wenn du nicht mit deinem Blut unterschreibst, Malfoy.“ Zögernd streckte er ihr seine Hand wieder hin.  
„Wird es sehr weh tun?“  
„Ein bisschen, ja.“  
„Dann mach schnell!“ Draco kniff seine Augen fest zusammen, legte sich seine andere Hand auf den Mund und hielt die Luft an. Granger brachte ihn mit ihrem Zauberstab einen kleinen Schnitt am Daumen bei und drückte dann schnell sein Blut auf die Rückseite des Zettels. Sie schnitt sich selbst, ohne das Gesicht zu verziehen, sah dabei genervt auf den hechelnden Draco, der verzweifelt versuchte sich die Tränen beim Anblick seines blutenden Daumens zu verkneifen, und drückte ihren eigenen Daumenabdruck neben seinen. Dann faltete sie den Zettel bedeutsam wie in einer Zeremonie auseinander und begann zu lesen.

„Dort ist er. Dort, wo ihn niemand vermutet. Er ist tot und doch am Leben. Unter den mächtigsten Füßen von allen, hungert er. Nach Leben und Liebe, nach Hass und Zerstörung. Wer ihn befreit, dem ist sein ewige Treue gewiss, doch seid gewarnt! Sein blaues Feuer brennt heißer als Leidenschaft, sein Hunger ist größer als das Sternenmeer und sein Verlangen ist süßer als Blut. Nur mit dem wahren Feuer der Leidenschaft lässt er sich zähmen. Nur der Liebe wird er gehorchen.“

Hermione machte eine kunstvolle Pause und sah in Dracos bleiches Gesicht.  
„Verfasser unbekannt. Ich habe es zufällig in der Winkelgasse in einem Buchdeckel versteckt gefunden und … gestohlen“, gab sie freimütig zu.  
„Aber … da steht nichts von … Hogwarts!“, sagte Draco mit rauer Stimme.  
„Nein, nicht ausdrücklich. Aber wer ist der mächtigste Zauberer?“  
„Albus Dumbledore!“  
„Genau! Deswegen befindet sich diese Kreatur genau UNTER seinen Füßen, also unter Hogwarts.“  
„Du bist … so schlau“, rutschte es Draco unabsichtlich bewundernd raus. Granger grinste breit.  
„Nicht schlauer als Dumbledore, aber nahe dran …“, kicherte sie.

Lucius wanderte ruhelos durch Hogwarts. Seine erste „Amtshandlung“ als Hausmeister, war die Zerlegung des Besens. Er hatte das oberste Stück des Besenstiels entfernt und ihn mit Magie um seinen Zauberstab herum, wieder neu zusammengesetzt. Der Besen funktionierte nun so, wie damals sein Gehstock, nur müsste er dieses Mal um ein Viertel drehen und nicht ziehen. Aber die Wirkung war dieselbe. Beide Accessoires waren unauffällig, umso überraschender war dann sein Zauberstab. Letztlich war es nur eine Spielerei, mit der er einen kompletten Tag herum bekam, bis ihn Albus auf die kaputten Stufen im Eulenturm ansprach, die repariert werden mussten. Er tat sein Bestes, hörte jedoch bald von Sybills Unfall, seinetwegen.  
Seine handwerkliche Unfähigkeit, war die eine Sache, die ihn deprimierte. Die andere war seine Unsicherheit in Bezug auf jeden und vor allem auf Snape. Draco ging es so weit gut. Das hatte er herausgefunden, als er seinem Sohn nachmittags unauffällig nachspioniert hatte. Scheinbar hatte er eine taffe, kleine Freundin gefunden, die ziemlich resolut wirkte. Ihn zu sehen, hatte ihn beruhigt, doch gleichzeitig aufgewühlt, weil er merkte, dass sich nicht nur Draco an ihm festgeklammert hatte, sondern er auch an seinem Sohn. Jetzt, da sein Kind gewissermaßen ein eigenes Leben hatte, fühlte sich Lucius einsamer als je zuvor. Seit Snapes Drohung traute er sich nicht mehr zu weinen und irgendwie hatte der schwarzhaarige Mistkerl ja auch recht. Es war würdelos und sinnlos, denn Narcissa würde nicht zu ihm zurückkehren und niemals wieder eine Mutter für Draco sein, weil sie einfach den Verstand verloren hatte. Abends allein in seiner Wohnung zu hocken, war so unerträglich, dass er seit zwei Tagen immer auf „Patrouille“ ging. Auch Mr Filch hatte das gemacht, allerdings erinnerte er sich erst daran, als Snape ihm gegenüber erwähnt hatte, dass es Filch auch schon zu ihren Zeiten gegeben hatte. Das hatte er glatt verdrängt. Jetzt wandelte er auf seinen Spuren und schlich des Nachts wie ein Dieb durch Hogwarts, weil er sowie nicht schlafen konnte und wenn doch, von Alpträumen seines brennenden Hauses gequält wurde. Und auf keinen Fall wollte er wieder diesen finsteren Snape auf den Plan rufen, der ihm unmissverständlich gedroht hatte und dabei sein Herz (vermutlich vor lauter Angst) so schnell schlagen ließ, dass er kaum Luft bekam. Lucius verstand seine merkwürdige Reaktion nicht, denn in seinem bisherigen Leben war er derjenige, der Angst und Schrecken verbreitet hatte und nun war er unter den Bann der Furcht geraten. Severus‘ dunkle, eindringliche Augen verfolgten ihn bis weit in den Schlaf, hinein in seine wirren Träume und mehr als einmal, war er sehnsüchtig seufzend erwacht, konnte es aber nur als ängstliche Reaktion begreifen, da die momentane Situation ihm mehr als Angst machte. Diese beunruhigenden Gedanken verdrängt er mit seinen nächtlichen Spaziergängen.

So lief Lucius nun auch jetzt durch die untersten Gänge. Mit einem kleinen Zauberspruch hatte er dafür gesorgt, dass seine Schritte lautlos sein würden, denn auf gar keinen Fall wollte er irgendjemand in die Arme laufen. Aber es war auch praktisch, um sich anzuschleichen, so wie jetzt. Er hörte ein leises Flüstern und blieb stehen. Wieder hörte er die Stimmen von zwei Jungen und er lief weiter. Vorsichtig schob er seinen Kopf um die Ecke. An der Wand, etwa fünf Meter von ihm entfernt, standen der Rotschopf Weasley und dieser Potterjunge, den Snape wie einen Sohn großzog. Jäh verspürte Lucius Zorn. Wut auf sich selbst, seine Lage, für die er nichts konnte, seine Hilflosigkeit und seine Hoffnungslosigkeit. Lucius hob lautlos den Besen und sprang dann direkt mit zwei großen Schritten hinter die beiden Jungs, die irgendwas an der Wand zu tun hatten. Beide fuhren mit einem erschrockenen Schrei herum und Lucius drückte beiden sofort den Besenstiel quer über den Hals.  
„Was tut ihr hier!“, forderte er zu wissen. Seine eigene Stimme war dunkel, atemlos vor Wut und Schmerz auf sein würdeloses Dasein als beschissener Hausmeister von Hogwarts. Der Rothaarige versuchte etwas zu sagen, doch es waren nur krächzende Laute, die aus seinem Hals kamen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er Potters eindeutige Handbewegung. Der Junge wollte seinen Zauberstab heben und seine Antwort war, dass er den Stil fester gegen ihren Hals drückte, bis beide panisch nach Luft japsten.  
„Ihr wisst, dass ihr nachts hier unten nichts verloren habt. Gerade du, Potter, solltest die Regeln doch kennen!“, knurrte er, innerlich noch immer erregt und wütend.

„Lass die Jungs sofort los, Malfoy!“, hörte er plötzlich Snapes Stimme hinter sich. Vollkommen unerwartet, löste sich sein Zorn in nichts auf. Zurück blieben nur Schmerz und eine hoffnungslose Leere. Lucius ließ den Besen einfach zu Boden fallen und Harry und Ron rutschten an der Wand nach unten. Sie husteten ein paarmal und er hörte, wie Severus sie anschnauzte:  
„Verschwindet in euer Haus! Auf der Stelle!“ Sie rannten los und Lucius, der sich noch nicht mal umgedreht hatte, ergab sich seinem unvermeidlichen Schicksal, was auch sofort kam. Snape pfefferte ihm einen Zauber entgegen, der nicht nur schmerzhaft war, ihn auch sogleich an die Wand warf und dort festhielt. Wie eine Fliege an der Autoscheibe, stand er mit dem Rücken an der Wand, konnte sich nicht bewegen und wartete, dass Snape sich ihm nun mit vernichtendem Blick näherte.  
„Du bist so erbärmlich, man möchte brechen!“, sagte Severus dunkel. Seine tiefe Stimme bohrte sich in seinen Magen, in dem es sowieso schon Übelkeit erregend rumorte und sie ließ ihn erzittern. Er könnte sich raus reden, sich entschuldigen, um Nachsicht betteln, doch nichts davon tat er, denn das war bei einem Mistkerl wie Snape völlig umsonst. Dessen schwarze Augen bohrten sich in seine und er stand nun ganz nah an ihm dran. Lucius roch den unvermeidlich chemischen Geruch, der Snape umwehte, wie sein schwarzer Umhang.

„Weißt du was, Malfoy?“ Bei dieser rhetorischen Frage, legte Severus seinen Zauberstab an Lucius‘ Wange und strich sanft darüber. Es sollte bedrohlich wirken, löste aber eher ein ungläubiges Liderflattern bei dem Blonden aus. Diese seltsame Reaktion verwirrte Severus dann so, dass sein Ärger über Malfoys übertriebenes Vorgehen, verpuffte. Seine Absicht, seinen skurrilen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen, blieb allerdings. Grau, dachte er nur ganz durcheinander, als er dabei zusehen musste, wie das Grau der Augen fast verschwand, weil sich Malfoys Pupillen so sehr weiteten. Sein Blick ging zu Lucius‘ Mund, in der Hoffnung Ablenkung zu finden. Es war ein fataler Fehler.  
„Was?“, fragte Malfoy nun tonlos und so hilflos, dass er nicht anders konnte. Seine Selbstdisziplin verlor sich für eine Sekunde auf Lucius‘ weich erscheinenden Lippen. Zwischen seinen Beinen begann es süß zu ziehen und sein Puls schoss nach oben wie eine Rakete. Als seine Lippen ganz behutsam Malfoys Mund berührten, entwich dem Blonden ein verblüfftes Keuchen. Severus hob den Blick, als er ihn küsste. Er sah seine großen, fassungslosen Augen, sah, wie sie sich schlossen und spürte Lucius schnellen Atem auf seinen eigenen Lippen. Himmelherrgottnochmal, was tat er hier? Mit letzter Macht, riss er sich zurück, nahm den Zauber von Malfoy, der ihn sogleich mit beiden Händen fest zurück stieß und ihn anzischte:  
„Bist du verrückt geworden, Snape!“  
Malfoy keuchte aufgebracht, wischte sich mehrmals über den Mund und warf ihm einen mehr als bösen Blick zu. Severus war noch nicht ganz bei sich, denn sein Körper spielte immer noch verrückt. In ihm war ein Verlangen, was er so nicht von sich kannte. Es machte ihn noch immer atemlos und kopflos. Dieses geheimnisvolle Begehren, sorgte dafür, dass er nun holprig und rau knurrte:  
„Du hast morgen einen Termin bei Lockhart! Therapie!“ Schnell wandte er sich ab und lief so schnell, dass es nicht nach Rennen aussah, vor Malfoy weg.  
„Gar nichts, habe ich!“, rief ihm Malfoy wütend nach.

Als Snape weg war, brach Lucius zusammen. Er kniete am Boden, atmete schnell und versuchte den Schwindel zu bekämpfen. Severus Snape war ein mächtiger Zauberer, den man auf keinen Fall unterschätzen sollte. Darüber hinaus war er absolut unberechenbar und bedrohlich in jeder Hinsicht. Sein Kuss war so überraschend gekommen, dass er vollkommen wehrlos war. Wenn ihn sein Zauber nicht an Ort und Stelle gehalten hätte, wäre er einfach nur an der Wand nach unten gerutscht, so sehr ging ihm diese unerwartete zärtliche Intimität in die Beine. Das Schlimmste an allem war, es war überaus stimulierend gewesen, auf diese Weise von ihm berührt zu werden. Zu seiner Schande, hatte er jetzt sogar eine Erektion, die er ganz und gar nicht verstand. Was zum Teufel ging hier vor? Nur die Erkenntnis, dass Snape scheinbar ebenso von dem Geschehen überrumpelt gewesen war, wie er selbst, ließ ihn schließlich aufstehen. Er warf einen zerstreuten Blick auf die Wand, schlich dann aber wie ein Verbrecher zurück in seine Wohnung. Wie betäubt, zog er sich aus, kroch in sein Bett und wagte kaum sich zu bewegen oder zu atmen. Severus nebenan, hörte er zwar nicht, doch etwas in ihm schien zu spüren, dass er da war. Unbewusst drehte er sich in seinem Bett, um mit dem Gesicht auf die Wand zu starren, hinter der Severus sein Schlafzimmer hatte. Was geschah nur mit ihm?

Severus konnte noch immer diese brennende Berührung ihrer Lippen fühlten. Sie war heiß und vielversprechend und verursachte ihm dauerhaft diese kribblige Erregung, die ihn ganz unruhig machte. Er müsste diesem verfluchten Malfoy dringend aus dem Weg gehen, nur wie, wenn man ihm nicht trauen konnte. Wenn er ihn nicht überwachte, wer dann? Sollte er mit Dumbledore über seinen Verdacht sprechen oder würde er sich von dem alten Mann wieder nur eine Rüge oder ein nachsichtiges Lächeln abholen?  
Auch er starrte gegen die Wand, hinter der Malfoy schlief, und hasste sich selbst für seine Weichheit.


	5. Chapter 5

„Ach du scheiße, was war denn das?“, flüsterte Ron, noch immer recht außer Atem, als sie beide schon im Bett lagen.  
„Sev sagt, dass Malfoy über den Verlust seiner Frau und seines Anwesens und vor allem seines Reichtums den Verstand verloren hat.“  
„Echt? Dumbledore stellte einen verrückten Hausmeister ein?“  
„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht war Malfoy auch nur sauer, weil er uns erwischt hat. Du weißt selbst, dass wir nachts nicht im Gebäude herumschleichen dürfen.“  
„Aber wenn dein … dein …“  
„Sev!“  
„Wenn Snape nicht gekommen wäre, hätte er uns umgebracht.“  
„Ach, hätte er schon nicht. Er wollte uns nur so viel Angst einjagen, dass wir bloß nie wieder rumschleichen.“  
„Und?“  
„Und was, Ron?“  
„Und, halten wir uns dran?“  
„Natürlich nicht!“  
Beide kicherten leise.

Auch Draco und Hermione flüsterten am nächsten Tag dauernd miteinander.  
„Denkst du, dieser Potter weiß auch von dieser Kreatur? Ich meine, er ist hier aufgewachsen …“, fragte Draco Hermione leise in der Unterrichtsstunde bei Sybill Trelawney, die immer so unendlich ermüdend war. Granger dachte ein paar Augenblicke ernsthaft darüber nach.  
„Womöglich. Vielleicht solltest du ihn beschatten?“  
„Ich? Warum denn ich?“  
„Weil ich mich um die Bücher und die Informationen kümmere, oder möchtest du das tun? Außerdem ist dein Vater der Hausmeister und wenn er dich an verbotenen Orten erwischt, wird er dir schon nicht gleich den Pimmel abreißen, Malfoy!“  
„WAS? Meinen Pimmel?!“, schrie Draco so laut und hoch auf, dass alle ihn schockiert anstarrten. Dann begannen die Kinder laut zu lachen und Sybill Trelawney brachte keine Ruhe mehr in ihren Unterricht. Draco lief feuerrot an und sprang dann mal wieder auf und lief nach draußen. Weil Miss Trelawney niemanden hinterher schickte, lief Draco bis in den Innenhof. Es regnete gerade, doch er setzte sich trotzdem auf eine der nassen Steinbänke. Es war unvermeidlich, dass Tränen kamen. Seit seine Mutter ihn verlassen hatte, geschah das oft. Sein Vater hasste es, wenn er weinte und ging meistens weg, wenn es so war. Deshalb war Draco ihm nicht böse, weil er tief in sich wusste, dass sein Vater ebenso unter der Situation zu leiden hatte wie er.  
„Du heulst doch nicht etwa?“, hörte er nun seinen Vater und zuckte zusammen. Gut, dass es regnete, so konnte er nun den Kopf schütteln, denn sein Gesicht war sowieso regennass.

Lucius ging zu Draco und betrachtete ihn. Natürlich hatte er geweint, als ob sein Sohn das vor ihm verstecken könnte. Nur leider hatte er keinerlei Trost für ihn und auch das war nichts Neues. Wieder einmal fühlt er sich wie ein Versager, weil er seinen Sohn nicht trösten konnte.  
Resigniert setzte er sich neben ihn.  
„Irgendwann wird es besser, Draco.“  
„Nein, wird es nicht und du weißt das! Wir werden sie niemals wiederbekommen!“ Sein Sohn hatte recht und er musste seine kindliche Klarsicht wirklich bewundern.  
„Ja, vielleicht ist das so. Aber vielleicht sollten wir das ein wenig positiver sehen. Immerhin hast du doch eine Freundin gefunden und …“  
„… die mich gerade im Unterricht blamiert hat. Super!“  
Lucius verdrehte innerlich die Augen, holte Luft und stand dann auf.  
„Los, geh rein!“ Draco gehorchte und schlich wie ein geprügelter Hund nach drin. Wenn er ihm und sich doch nur irgendwie würde helfen könnte.

In der Mittagspause, kreuzte Severus Snape seinen Weg. Er warf ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu und sagte kein Wort. Auch er kniff nur die Augen zusammen und behielt ihm im Auge, solange er aß. Anschließend begann der Nachmittagsunterricht und Lucius war erleichtert, weil Snape nun nicht mehr damit beschäftigt war, ihn wie ein Adler zu observieren, damit er ja keinen Blick in Richtung Potter warf. Oder warum auch immer ihn dieser finstere Mistkerl so aufdringlich musterte.  
Lucius hatte gerade sein Tablett weggebracht, drehte sich um und stieß fast mit Gilderoy Lockhart zusammen.  
„Mister Malfoy. Es freut mich sehr, dass sie sich entschlossen habe, meine Hilfe in Anspruch zu nehmen. Sie werden begeistert sein und ich verspreche ihnen entspannte Nächte und …“  
„Was bist du? Ein Teppichverkäufer?“  
Wenn er geglaubt hatte, Lockhart damit vor den Kopf zu stoßen, hatte er sich geirrt. Der Mann lächelte breiter, schob seinen Arm aufdringlich unter seinen und zog ihn sanft vorwärts. So lange, bis Lucius begriff, dass dieser verfluchte Snape das eingefädelt hatte. Er riss sich los, drehte sich um und prallte gegen Severus Snape. Der war lautlos wie ein Geist hinter ihnen aufgetaucht und starrte ihn nun so schwarz an, dass Lucius unwillkürlich versuchte seine irrationale Angst hinunter zu schlucken. Severus hatte seine Arme herrisch vor der Brust verschränkt, bohrte seine dunklen Augen in seine und zischte:  
„Du wirst es versuchen, Malfoy!“  
„Sonst was …“, seine widerspenstige Antwort war nur ein erbärmliches Flüstern.  
„Sonst werde ich Dumbledore davon überzeugen, dass er dich und dein Kind aus Hogwarts entfernt, weil du nicht ganz dicht bist und für die Kinder eine Gefahr darstellst.“  
„Aber … dieser Filch hatte doch auch nicht alle Latten …“  
„Komme mir nicht mit billigen Ausreden! Du hast gestern zwei Kinder bedroht. Wäre mir grundsätzlich egal. Doch dummerweise war eins davon Potter. Fasst du ihn nochmal an, wird dir nicht nur eine Hand fehlen, Malfoy!“ Lucius blinzelte bestürzt.  
„Du … du erwartest also von mir, dass ich … was tue?“ Um genau zu sein, hatte er letzte Nacht nicht richtig zugehört und wusste wirklich nicht, was dieser Wahnsinnige in Schwarz jetzt von ihm erwartete.  
„Professor Lockhart bietet ein Meditations- und Entspannungsprogramm für gestresste Schüler und ein tägliches Seminar extra für die Lehrkräfte an. Soweit ich weiß, besuchen es Sybill und auch Minerva …“  
Gilderoy nickte eifrig und er fügte mit süßlicher Stimme an:  
„Ich glaube sie sind überaus zufrieden und schwärmen von meinen sanften Händen …“ Selbst Severus kniff nun kurz angewidert die Augen zusammen.  
„Keine Sorge, Mister Malfoy, es wird auch gar nicht weh tun. Es sei denn, sie möchten es …“, flötete Gilderoy in schmalzigem Tonfall neben ihm und legte ihm unverschämt die flache Hand zwischen die Schulterblätter.  
„Nimm deine schmierigen Griffel von meinem Körper!“, knurrte Lucius ungehalten, bekam aber nur ein unerschütterlich, geziertes Lächeln. Snape hingegen fuhr ihn an:  
„Mein Angebot steht, Malfoy!“ Noch ein paar Momente starrten sie sich angriffslustig an, dann wandte sich Malfoy mit den Gedanken ab: Dafür wirst du büßen, du Bastard! Wusste aber gleichzeitig, dass er für Dracos Sicherheit noch viel mehr tun würde, als ein beschämendes Seminar bei Lockhart zu besuchen.  
Severus hingegen hatte sogar ein wenig ein schlechtes Gewissen und überlegte, ob er Lucius heute als eine Art Entschuldigung auf einen Tee einladen sollte. Vielleicht könnte er zehn Minuten sein selbstmitleidiges Gejammer ertragen, wenn es dem Blonden dann besser ging und er nicht wie eine scharfe Handgranate durch Hogwarts schlich und alles bedrohte, was menschlich war.

Gilderoy hatte ein dezentes Rot auf den Wangen, als er Malfoy in seinen „Kuschelraum“ schob, wie er es nannte. Lucius musste seinen Brechreiz unterdrücken, als er all die bunten Kissen und Decken auf dem Boden liegen sah. Es roch süßlich nach Sandelholz und als ob das nicht reichte, zog Lockhart mit einer übertrieben schwungvollen Geste die Vorhänge vor die Fenster und zündete Kerzen an. Nun war es im Raum zwielichtig und für Lucius zumindest nicht unbedingt beruhigender. Fast spürte er Snapes bedrohlichen Blick im Rücken.  
„Nun machen sie schon, Mister Malfoy!“, sagte Gilderoy nun liebenswürdig und kam mit einer Metallschüssel wieder.  
„Was soll ich machen? Wenn du denkst, ich trinke irgendwas, was du angerührt hast, dann vergiss das mal ganz schnell. Lieber lasse ich mir von Snape einen Dolch in den Rücken stechen!“  
„Aber Mister Malfoy! Sie müssen gar nichts trinken. Das ist eine Klangschale und Severus macht sich nur Sorgen um die Sicherheit aller anderen. Ich verstehe, wie es ihnen nach diesem unermesslichen Verlust geht, doch …“  
„Nichts verstehst du!“, knurrte Lucius so rau, dass Gilderoy nur die Lippen zusammenpresste und schwieg. Nein, dieser Idiot würde es nicht verstehen können. So wie es keiner verstehen könnte. Jeder glaubte, er würde Narcissa und sein Heim vermissen, doch das entsprach nur bedingt der Wahrheit. Ob er Narcissa nun geliebt hatte oder nur aus Berechnung geheiratet hatte, war Vergangenheit und nicht zu ändern. Wirklich Angst, hatte er vor der Zukunft. Davor, dass Draco etwas geschah, weil er nicht gut genug auf ihn geachtet hatte und weil er als Vater versagt hatte. Sein Sohn war das Einzige, was wichtig war und dieser dämliche Lockhart glaubte allen Ernstes, er trauerte seiner Stellung, seinem Einfluss oder gar seiner heimtückischen Frau hinterher.  
„Legen sie sich einfach hin und versuchen sie zu entspannen. Nur ein Versuch, Mister Malfoy, ja?“  
Wenn Snape ihn danach in Ruhe ließ und nicht mit seinen unfreundlichen Augen weiterverfolgte und nötigte, war es sicher einen Versuch wert.  
Widerwillig setzte er sich auf eines der Kissen. Gilderoy kam zu ihm, drückte ihn sanft nach hinten und säuselte dabei irgendwas von Resonanzen und Chakren. Kaum lag Lucius, schloss er unwillkürlich die Augen. Da er nachts kaum oder schlecht schlief, war er tagsüber fast ständig müde. Die Augen zu schließen, war also nur ein Reflex und erst fiel es ihm nicht mal auf. Gilderoys Stimme war sanft wie Katzenpfoten und unwillkürlich musste er an McGonagall denken. Er grinste, bei dem Gedanken, dass sie und dieser schmierige Lockhart vielleicht eine Affäre hatten.  
„Oh wunderbar, sie beginnen sich zu entspannen. Nun lassen sie den Klang der Schale in ihren Körper und versuchen sie möglichst keinen speziellen Gedanken festzuhalten, egal ob angenehm oder nicht.“  
„Fang schon an, ich habe noch zu tun!“, sagte er unhöflich und bekam ein gutmütiges Seufzen, wie es schwierige Kinder von überforderten Eltern bekamen. Woher wusste er so was?  
Gilderoy bewirkte nun einen Ton mit einem weichen Klöppel, den er sanft an die Wände der Schale schlug und erzeugte einen tiefen Klang, der unwillkürlich in Lucius Brust widerzuhallen schien. Er war der Resonanz gegenüber ebenso wehrlos wie Severus Snape, der ihn letzte Nacht geküsst hatte. Wie konnte das passieren? Und welche Bedeutung hatte das? Trotz seiner Anstrengung den Gedanken weiterzuverfolgen, zog ihn der Klang weiter und wieder zurück zu seiner eigenen Körperreaktion. Lockhart hatte recht. Lucius begann sich unweigerlich zu entspannen.  
So sehr, dass er irgendwann einschlief, ohne es zu bemerken.

Draco sprang hinter die Ecke. Schon den ganzen Nachmittag verfolgte er Potter und Weasley. Erst waren sie in der Bibliothek gewesen, dann waren sie in ihrem Haus und er hatte hungrig in der Nähe herumgelungert, immer auf der Hut vor den Lehrern oder anderen Schülern. Trotzdem hatte sich ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt, während er an einer Säule gelehnt hatte. Er hatte erschrocken aufgeschrien.  
„Man, bist du schreckhaft. Hier, ich habe was für dich!“ Es war Hermione, die ihm nun einen Apfel in die Hand drückte.  
„Wie lange soll ich das noch machen? Ich bin müde“, jammerte er.  
„So lange, bis ich dich ablöse. Immerhin habe ich deine Hausaufgaben gemacht.“ Draco schwieg besser, denn er hatte inzwischen begriffen, dass Granger ein kleiner schlauer Teufel war, der alles mit links machte. Irgendwie hatte Hermione herausbekommen, dass Potter und dieser Rotschopf letzte Nacht im Schlossgebäude unterwegs gewesen waren und hatte beschlossen, dass sie ausschließen mussten, dass die beiden „Hohlköpfe“ wie Granger sie nannte, diese Kreatur vor ihnen finden konnten.  
„Und wenn sie gar nicht danach suchen?“, hatte er zaghaft eingeworfen.  
„Was? Denkst du, die beiden gehen nachts nur spazieren?“  
„Nein, aber dieser Potter lebt doch schon immer hier. Er müsste doch wissen, ob und wo die Kreatur ist, oder? Hätte er sie da nicht schon längst … befreit, oder so was?“  
„Vielleicht weiß er ja wo sie sich befindet und kann nur nicht allein dorthin, weil es zu gefährlich ist. Genau deswegen müssen wir die beiden im Auge behalten.“ Er sah sie zweifelnd an und sie seufzte überdrüssig.  
„Nur als Beispiel, Draco: Der Weg zur Kreatur führt über einen schmalen Pfad und am Ende ist eine Tür, die sich aber nur öffnet, wenn eine Steinplatte am anderen Ende permanent nach unten gedrückt wird. Was benutzt du da?“  
„Einen Zauber …“  
„Einen Zauber, der verschwindet, wenn du deinen Zauberstab sinken lässt oder einen starken Zauber, den du im ersten Jahr vielleicht noch nicht kennst?“  
„Ähm, ich … vielleicht …“  
„Nein. Du nimmst eine zweite Person mit, die auf dieser Platte steht, während du durch die Tür gehst!“  
„Und dann der Kreatur allein gegenüberstehst?“, fragte er verdutzt. Hermione schnaubte empört.  
„Das war doch nur ein Beispiel! Was ich sagen will, zwei sind immer besser als einer! Klar?“ Draco glaubte zu verstehen. Es musste wahrscheinlich immer einen geben, der geopfert werden konnte. Potter würde ganz sicher Ron opfern und er war Grangers rituelle Spende für ihren Erfolg. Ohne Granger blieben ihm allerdings nur Crabbe und Goyle, die ihn als Prügelknaben auserkoren hatten und ihn bei jeder Gelegenheit schnappten. Allerdings hatten die beiden einen Heidenrespekt vor Hermione Granger und kamen ihm nicht zu nahe, wenn sie in der Nähe waren.  
Aber auch Zabini hatte ihn schon das eine oder andere Mal gerettet, doch das ärgerte Draco eher, weil es ihn nur noch mehr demütigte.  
„Klar!“, knurrte er und tat einfach, was sie vorschlug, weil es so am einfachsten war. Sie war so klug und würde schon wissen, was richtig ist.

Auf der Suche nach Potter und Weasley rannte Draco nun nicht besonders unauffällig durch die Gänge in Richtung Gryffindorhaus. Heute würde er kein Glück haben, denn Harry hatte gerade ein ernstes Gespräch mit Severus.

„Was hattet ihr beide in der letzten Nacht vor, Harry?“  
„Nichts. Ich wollte Ron nur Hogwarts zeigen.“  
„Nachts?“ Severus sah Harry an, dass er etwas verheimlichte.  
„Na ja, da sieht es anders aus als tagsüber und Ron … war neugierig.“  
„Aha. Was war mit Malfoy?“  
Severus beschloss entgegen seiner Ahnung nicht tiefer in Harry zu dringen. Er wusste, dass dieser Ron sein erster, gleichaltriger Freund war und wie wertvoll das für ihn war. Was hätte er für einen Freund in diesem Alter gegeben. Vielleicht tat Harry nur auf geheimnisvoll, um diesen Ron zu beeindrucken und es stand nichts weiter dahinter, außer Abenteuerlust. Er müsste die Kinder trotzdem gut im Auge behalten.  
„Der war plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht. Wie der verdammter Geist, der …“  
„Harry!“  
„Entschuldigung, Sev. Ich soll nicht fluchen“, sagte Harry zerknirscht. Er stand vor ihm auf einem Vorsprung eines Torbogens, wippte nach vorn und nach hinten und hüpfte ein bisschen hin und her. Still sitzen war nicht so Harrys Ding. Der Junge war immer in Bewegung und eigentlich mochte Severus das an ihm, diesen unstillbaren Erlebnisdurst. Wer könnte es ihm verdenken, dass er das nun zusammen mit einem Freund auslebte.  
„Malfoy war plötzlich da, hat uns seinen Besen an den Hals gedrückt und gefragt, ob wir wissen, dass wir nachts hier nicht rumschleichen sollen.“  
„Und? Hat er recht?“  
„Ja, Sev. Hat er. Es tut mir leid, es wird nicht wieder vorkommen.“ Severus schnaubte amüsiert.  
„Das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht. Ich weiß, dass du weiterhin rumschleichst, Harry. Aber ich will dich warnen: Ich werde dich nicht immer retten können und du weißt, dass Dumbledore es nicht gutheißt, wenn du anderen Kindern die Geheimnisse von Hogwarts verrätst. Er vertraut dir, enttäusche den alten Mann nicht, Harry!“ Harry schluckte und schwieg betreten. Auf Dumbledore hielt der Junge große Stücke und ihn mit seinem Wohlwollen zu erpressen war mies aber sehr grundsätzlich wirksam.  
„Aber … ich weiß doch auch nicht alle Geheimnisse“, sagte Harry nun leise.  
„Ja. Ich auch nicht. Aber das hat schon gute Gründe. Fordere das Unheil nicht heraus, Potter!“ Er ließ seine Stimme schärfer und warnend klingen. Harry warf sich ihm plötzlich um den Hals und er hob ihn von dem Mauervorsprung runter.  
„Du gehst jetzt ohne Umwege in dein Haus zurück, verstanden?“ Behutsam setzte er ihn ab.  
„Ja, Sev. Hab dich lieb!“, rief Harry, schon wieder leichthin und rannte dann davon. Dieser kleine Mistkerl würde tun, was er wollte. Das war Severus so klar, wie dass Lucius Malfoy es ihm heimzahlen würde, dass er ihn in Lockharts verweichlichte Hände gezwungen hatte.

In Gedanken versunken, mit einer guten Portion Unwohlsein, ging Severus zu seiner Wohnung. Es war früher Abend und er würde sich endlich seinen starken Tee machen und dieses eine Buch lesen, was schon Ewigkeiten unaufgeschlagen auf seinem Nachttisch lag.

„Heute nicht, Ron!“, raunte Harry seinem Freund zu.  
„Wegen Malfoy?“  
„Nein, wegen Sev. Aber morgen versuchen wir es erneut. Ich bin sicher, dass es diese Wand war. Irgendwo hatte ich sie berührt und sie ist durchlässig geworden. Wir müssen nur Ruhe haben, dann finde ich die Stelle wieder.“  
„Und dann?“  
„Dann führte eine Treppe nach unten, zu dieser Tür mit den vier Löchern.“  
„Oh man, das ist so aufregend“, keuchte Ron und sie sprachen noch lange über das vermutliche Geheimnis hinter dieser mysteriösen Tür.

Draco stand sich ganz umsonst die Beine in den Bauch und schlich irgendwann total müde in sein Haus zurück.


	6. Chapter 6

Auch Lucius lag im Bett, schlief allerdings nicht, weil er seinen Schlaf schon während Lockharts Meditationsübung nachgeholt hatte. Gilderoy war so aufmerksam gewesen und hatte ihn nicht geweckt. Irgendwann am späteren Abend war er von allein wach geworden und hatte sich im ersten Moment erschrocken und völlig desorientiert umgesehen. Dann fiel ihm Lockhart und seine närrische Schale wieder ein und er stöhnte überdrüssig.  
Immerhin war er mal seit Tagen nicht übermüdet und erschöpft, eher im Gegenteil. Bevor er in seine leere Wohnung ging, lief er wieder einen Kontrollgang durch das komplette Gebäude. Lucius umgriff den Besen fester, als er an die Stelle kam, an der er Potter und Weasley bedroht hatte. Heute kam es ihm schon wieder lächerlich vor und er musste einsehen, dass er es auch nicht lustig finden würde, wenn Snape so mit Draco umspringen würde. Andererseits war Hogwarts eine harte Schule, in jeder Hinsicht und das würden die Kinder hier lernen.  
Magie war Macht. Macht hatte Neider. Neid löste Gewalt und Aggression aus und dagegen mussten Magier wehrhaft und gewappnet sein. Er besah sich die Wand, an der Potter gewesen war, sah aber nichts, was ihm ins Auge sprang. Er ließ sogar seine Hand über das Mauerwerk fahren, doch nichts geschah. Ein wenig enttäuscht, ging er zurück und legte sich nur wenig später ins Bett.

Wieder war sein Blick auf die Wand gerichtet.  
Ob Snape da war? Was tat er gerade? Lauschen? Er wusste bestimmt, dass er erst vor wenigen Momenten gekommen war und verdächtigte ihn sicherlich wieder irgendwelcher Untaten. Was grotesk war, denn Snape war doch der düstere Kerl mit einem Herz aus flüssigem Teer. Plötzlich erschienen an der Wand, gegen die er starrte, Buchstaben.  
Lucius setzte sich schlagartig auf und sah genauer hin. An der Wand standen nur drei Buchstaben und ein Fragezeichen.

T E E ?

Er lachte leise und fühlte sich zum ersten Mal seit Ewigkeiten nicht zutiefst frustriert. Tee. Ja, warum nicht? Immerhin müsste er es Snape heimzahlen, dass er ihn gezwungen hatte Lockharts esoterisches Geschleime über sich ergehen zu lassen.  
Snapes Wohnungstür stand einen Spalt weit offen und er trat ein.  
„Snape?“  
„Hier!“ Der Schwarzhaarige saß an seinem kleinen Küchentisch und deutete auf den freien Stuhl.

„Ist der Tee eine Entschuldigung?“  
„Was? Bestimmt nicht. Setz dich, Malfoy.“  
Malfoy sah ein wenig besser aus, als die letzten Tage, doch er hätte nicht sagen können, woran das lag, denn nach wie vor wirkte der Blonde viel zu konfus und zerbrechlich wie Glas, was Unsinn war, wenn er an dessen Brutalität und explosive Gewaltbereitschaft dachte. Lucius setzte sich gehorsam und sah ihn dann mit verschlossenem Gesicht an. Severus stellte ihm einen Tasse mit dampfenden Tee hin und sagte dann langsam und deutlich:  
„Was dir und deinem Sohn passiert ist, ist schrecklich. Doch das gibt dir nicht das Recht, deinen Frust an den Kindern auszulassen. Harry und sein Freund hätten nicht um diese Zeit an dem Ort sein sollen, an dem du sie gefunden hast, das ist richtig. Versuche es das nächste Mal einfach mit strengen Worten und vielleicht einem bösen Blick, ja? Ich will nicht behaupten, dass es bei Harry gut wirkt, bei diesem Weasley aber bestimmt.“  
„Fertig mit deiner Belehrung?“, knurrte Lucius nun unfreundlich.  
„Machst du es dir absichtlich schwer? Ich glaube, du weißt, dass Dumbledore dich nur aus Güte eingestellt hat und er dich beim ersten Vergehen raus schmeißt, einfach weil du bist wer du bist“, brachte es Severus knallhart auf den Punkt. Menschen wie Malfoy verstanden nur, wenn man direkt und rücksichtslos war. Dass es tatsächlich so war, sah er nun an Lucius Gesicht. Es wurde starr, seine Lippen pressten sich zusammen und sein Blick war hart.  
„Mir geht es nur um Draco.“  
„Das verstehe ich. Genau deshalb solltest du vielleicht ein wenig an deiner sozialen Kompetenz arbeiten.“  
„Und das sagst du mir?!“ Der Blonde begann zu lachen. Es klang nicht amüsierte, eher zynisch und deprimiert. Severus schluckte. Er fühlte sich kein bisschen angegriffen oder provozierte, sondern nur bekümmert, weil er Lucius‘ Leid beinah am eigenen Körper spüren konnte. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht diesen aggressiven Jammerlappen einzuladen? Ja, schlechtes Gewissen hin oder her, doch dieses Selbstmitleid, was Malfoy auch noch mehr schlecht als recht versuchte zu überspielen, war unerträglich. Weil er das nicht mehr mit ansehen konnte, stand Severus jäh auf, ging zu dem kleinen Fenster, welches einen Ausblick über den Hof, zur Mauer und weiter in die Hügel der Umgebung hatte. Der Mond war nicht ganz voll, doch hell und klar wie eine Laterne. Er tauchte das Land in ein silbriges, magisches Licht.

„Komm her, Malfoy!“, sagte er scharf.  
„Kommandiere mich nicht rum, ich bin kein Schüler“, erwiderte Lucius sofort, mindestens ebenso scharf, stand aber trotzdem auf und kam näher.  
„Sieh raus! Was siehst du?“ Anstatt rauszusehen, sah Malfoy ihn skeptisch an und zog die Augenbrauen unwillig zusammen.  
„Sag mir einfach was du willst, Snape und hör‘ verdammt noch mal auf mit diesen manipulativen Spielchen.“  
„Sieh aus dem Fenster!“, wiederholte er erbarmungslos, legte seine Hand fest in Malfoys Nacken und zwang seinen Blick zum Fenster.  
„Na und? Mond, der scheiß Hof, Berge. Was willst du von mir?“  
„Das da draußen, sind Möglichkeiten, Malfoy. Die Welt, deine Zukunft, wenn du willst. Höre auf zu greinen wie ein altes Weib und lebe dein verdammtes Leben, so wie es sich gehört. Wenn du das tust, ist dein verweichlichter Sohn auch nicht mehr so eine Heulsuse, der mit dem stärksten Mädchen in Hogwarts befreundet ist, weil er sich da sicher fühlt.“  
„Was?“ Malfoy wollte sich zu ihm drehen, doch Snape ließ ihn nicht, sondern verstärkte seinen Griff.  
„Hör zu, Malfoy. Ich will nicht behaupten, dass ich den Preis für die beste Erziehung gewinnen würde, doch ich weiß eines sehr genau. Egal, was du zu deinem Kind sagst, es zählt nichts, wenn du kein Vorbild bist. Es liegt an dir, Draco zu ermutigen und zu stärken, ebenso wie du ihn runterziehst und mit deiner Mutlosigkeit schwächst. Verstehst du, was ich sage?“

Lucius verstand es. Es waren Dinge, die ihm durchaus auch bewusst waren, doch er fand einfach nicht die Kraft sie zu ändern. Snape hatte recht, er selbst fühlte sich unendlich schwach und das nahm Draco wahr und spiegelte nur seine Hilflosigkeit.  
„Ja, ich verstehe. Aber es ist so … schwer …“, flüsterte er tonlos. All seine Wut auf Snape war verschwunden und zurück blieb wieder mal nur sein wundes Herz.

Severus betrachtete Malfoys Profil. Endlich wirkte er zugänglich und authentisch. Wieder waren seine Augenlider halb geschlossen, während er durch das Fenster sah. Er verstand den blonden Mann nur zu gut, denn nach Lily Tod ging es ihm kaum anders. Doch er hatte es geschafft sich aus dem Sumpf der Trauer zu ziehen, weil es Harry gab. Der Junge brauchte ihn, ebenso wie Draco einen starken Vater brauchte. Lucius verstand, doch der Prozess wieder Mut zu fassen, war lang und schmerzhaft. Sein Blick blieb an Lucius Lippen hängen, die er unbewusst und immer wieder zwischen seine Zähne zog und daran herumknabberte. Langsam nahm er seine Hand von seinem Nacken.  
„Was ich gestern Nacht getan habe, dass ich dir zu nahe getreten bin, war nicht beabsichtigt“, beichtete er Lucius nun spontan.  
„Du hast mich geküsst“, sagte Malfoy, ohne ihn anzusehen. Seine Augen waren immer noch nach draußen gerichtet.  
„Ja, habe ich. Ich bereue es nicht, falls du das hören willst.“ Jetzt sah ihn Lucius doch an. Er wirkte ziemlich irritiert.  
„Verstehe ich nicht. Wie … was … habe ich etwas verpasst?“  
„Ich wüsste nicht, dass ich dich über meine sexuelle Vorlieben aufgeklärt habe“, konterte Severus kühl und merkte erschrocken, wie sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigt hatte.  
„Sexuelle Vorlieben“, wiederholte Malfoy und es klang eher nachdenklich, denn fragend. Es klang, als wenn er niemals mehr in seinem Leben die Absicht hatte, nur über diesen absurden Wortlaut, geschweige denn über den Inhalt nachzudenken, begriff Severus bestürzt.  
„Das Leben geht weiter, Malfoy. Auch dieses Leben …“, sagte er daraufhin, bekam aber keine Reaktion.  
„Du glaubst mir nicht?“  
„Wechsel das Thema, Snape!“, brummte Lucius nur undeutlich und drehte seinen Kopf weg.  
„Nein, meine Wohnung, meine Themen“, sagte er dunkel, packte Malfoys Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her.  
„Hey! Was zum Teufel wird das?!“, mokierte sich Lucius und sah ihn missbilligend an, als er vor Severus‘ Bett stand.  
„Leg dich hin!“  
„Nichts dergleichen werde ich. Hast du den Verstand …“ Weiter kam er nicht, denn Snape packte sein Gesicht und küsste ihn erneut.

Lucius schnappte nach Luft, weil er vollkommen überfordert war. Severus war ein seltsamer Mann mit bizarren Ansichten und einem noch eigenartigeren Umgang mit anderen Menschen. Und doch hatte er eben die Wärme unter seinem schroffen Verhalten wahrnehmen könnten. Snape wollte ihm nichts Böses, er versuchte nur ihm Hoffnung und Mut zu machen. Zugegeben, dass tat er auf beängstigende Weise und doch schien es irgendwie zu wirken. Dass er ihn nun allerdings erneut küsste, verstand Lucius gerade gar nicht. War er doch davon ausgegangen, dass es einmalig und ein Fehler war, den Snape aus welchen rätselhaften Gründen auch immer begangen hatte und für den er sich schämte. Jetzt tat er es wieder. Bewusst und überaus zärtlich. Seine Lippen umschmiegten sein so liebevoll und weich, dass Lucius ein peinlicher Seufzer des Wohlgefühls entwich und sich seine Augen automatisch schlossen.  
„Sei mir nicht böse, aber ich muss das tun …“, flüsterte Severus nahe an seinem Ohr, bevor er ihn wieder küsste und dabei mit seinen Händen seine Hüften umfasste. Es war Lucius regelrecht peinlich, doch er ließ sich beinah willenlos in seine Arme fallen. Severus drängte ihn nach hinten, bis er auf dessen Bett zum Liegen kam. Sofort lag der Schwarzhaarige auf ihm und küsste ihn hungrig. Lucius war darüber erschüttert, wie gut sich das anfühlte und wie rasant sein Körper auf den anderen Mann reagierte, ohne dass sein Verstand ein Mitspracherecht hatte. Er hätte nie behauptet mit Narcissa glücklich gewesen zu sein und hatte im Laufe ihrer Ehejahre die eine oder andere Affäre, die ihn auch nicht viel zufriedener gemacht hatte. Doch das hier, war anders. Alles, was dieser schwarzhaarige Irre mit ihm tat, fühlte sich zum ersten Mal richtig an. Severus drückte seinen Mund gerade an seinen Hals und saugte leicht daran, bis ein dunkles, sehnsüchtiges Stöhnen tief aus seiner Brust kam.  
„Was tust du denn da …?“, flüsterte er heiser und atemlos und war sich dabei nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt eine ernsthafte Antwort wollte, solang Snape nur weitermachte.  
„Das sage ich dir danach …“, wisperte er in sein Ohr und schob seine Hände unter sein Hemd auf seine nackte Haut. Lucius zuckte zusammen, half dann aber mit sein Hemd auszuziehen. Lippen berührten seine nackte Haut, ließen ihn erschauern und schnell atmen. Mühsam versuchte er seine Augen offen zu halten, um Severus dabei zuzusehen, wie er seine Brustwarzen zwischen seine Lippen nahm, doch es war auf Dauer nicht möglich. Zu paradox war das, was er sah, was er fühlte und was er über sich wusste. Ihm wäre niemals in den Sinn gekommen mit einem Mann intim zu werden und doch fühlte es sich nun so intensiv und eindringlich richtig an, dass er sich ernsthaft die Frage stellte, ob er überhaupt jemals gewusst hatte, wer er war.  
Severus küsste seinen Bauch und zog dabei selbst sein Hemd aus. Schwer und warm, legte er sich wenig später wieder auf ihn und umfasste dabei wieder sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen.  
„Wenn du willst, dass ich damit aufhöre, sag es mir jetzt, Malfoy!“, forderte Snape bedrohlich. Seine dunklen Augen hatten eine widersprüchliche Wärme und seine Lippen waren rot und ein wenig feucht.  
„Mach weiter“, war alles, was Lucius heraus brachte.  
Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten kurz, dann küsste er ihn wieder. Endlich konnte Lucius seine Lähmung abschütteln. Er legte seine Hände auf Snapes Rücken, fühlte seine festen Muskeln unter seinen Fingerspitzen und verstand endlich, dass das hier real war. Wie es dazu kam, begriff er nicht, doch es fühlte sich so gut an, dass es ihn wehrlos machte. Severus Zunge schob sich in seinen Mund und die feuchte, warme Begegnung, ließ ihn erneut lustvoll zusammenzucken. Schon längst war er hart und er glaubte auch zu fühlen, dass der andere Mann erregt war. Allerdings schob sich Severus nun wieder küssend nach unten und begann seine Hose zu öffnen. Er müsste ihn unterbrechen und davon abhalten, doch weshalb? Lucius fand keine Antwort und stöhnte erneut, als Snape seine Männlichkeit in den Mund nahm. Irgendwo, tief in ihm versteckt, war Scham. Vordergründiger waren jedoch seine prickelnde Lust und dieses warme Gefühl, was der andere Mann mit seinen Berührungen in ihm auslöste. Unwillkürlich hatte eine Entspannung eingesetzt, die ihn hemmungslos stöhnen ließ. Es war unfassbar und selbst seine Blicke auf den anderen Mann, ließen ihn nicht begreifen, was passierte. Sein Höhepunkt kam heftig und so überraschend, dass er den Schwarzhaarigen nicht mehr vorwarnen konnte. Sein Schwanz lag zuckend und gebändigt in Severus rechter Hand, während er seinen Kopf nach hinten in das Kissen drückte und die Kontrolle über seinen Körper verlor.  
Gleich nach seinem Rausch, kamen die Schuldgefühle. Er legte sich den Unterarm über die Augen und versuchte irgendwo seine Würde und seine Fassung wiederzufinden. Unterdessen säuberte Snape seinen Bauch und legte sich dann wieder auf ihn, während er am liebsten in Tränen ausgebrochen wäre. Severus drückte seinen Arm weg, packte sein Kinn – diesmal nicht allzu sanft und sagte:  
„Sieh mich an, Lucius!“ Es war das erste Mal, dass er ihn mit seinem Vornamen angesprochen hatte und vielleicht war das der einzige Grund, warum er ihm den Gefallen tat und die Augen öffnete.

Ernst sah er Malfoy an. Wenn er ihm sagen würde, dass er es für ihn getan hätte, wäre es eine Lüge. Severus hatte es auch für sich selbst getan, um zu wissen, woran er war.  
Lucius‘ schöne Augen hatten noch den Glanz der Lust und er atmete noch immer schneller und schwer. Er gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen und sagte:  
„Es ist nun mal, wie es ist. Lerne damit zu leben. Wir alle müssen das tun und sollten versuchen das Beste daraus zu machen. Wenn du meine Hilfe, wobei auch immer, brauchst, werde ich sie dir gewähren, doch ich werde dich ebenso aufhalten, wenn du unlautere Absichten hast oder einfach nur deine Gefühle nicht unter Kontrolle bekommst, klar Malfoy?“ Er nickte nur. Zu mehr war er gerade nicht in der Lage.  
„Sehr schön. Morgen gehst du wieder zu Lockhart. Er hat noch ein paar spezielle …“  
„Oh bitte nicht. Er ist so einschläfernd …“  
Erschrocken hörte Lucius wie rau und verräterisch dunkel seine eigene Stimme war. Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten auch sogleich amüsiert.  
„Du siehst schon viel besser aus. Ich denke, es hilft dir. Also, keine Widerrede!“ Lucius versuchte widerspenstig die Augen zu rollen, kam aber nur bis zu einem schläfrigen Lächeln.  
„Nicht, dass du denkst, du kannst hier schlafen. Geh in dein eigenes Bett!“, forderte Snape wie aufs Stichwort. Er stand auf und warf ihm sein Hemd hin. Unendlich langsam und auf eine gute Art müde, stand Lucius auf, zog sich nachlässig sein Hemd über und ging zur Tür.  
„Wenn ich verstehen würde wofür, würde ich dir gern danken, Snape …“, sagte er und bekam unerwartet ein gruslig wirkendes Grinsen.  
„Verschwinde einfach, Malfoy!“

Das tat er. Müde fiel er in sein Bett und war innerhalb weniger Minuten eingeschlafen.  
Bei Severus war an Schlaf nicht zu denken. Dazu war viel zu aufgewühlt und leider immer noch so stimuliert, dass er sich selbst Abhilfe schaffen musste. Es ärgerte ihn, wie immer, doch es war eben, wie es war. Warum er seinem Drang, sich Lucius körperlich zu nähern, nachgegeben hatte, könnte er nur schwer erklären. Es war eher eine instinktive Handlung gewesen. Irgendwas in ihm, hatte ihm zugeflüstert, dass es Malfoy gefallen könnte und dass es etwas war, was ihm das Gefühl geben würde, begehrt zu werden. Ja, er begehrte den blonden Mann, gestand sich Severus widerwillig ein, unterließ aber spezifische Gedanken dazu, weil er wusste, dass es nichts bringen würde, alles in Einzelteile zu zerlegen. Im schlechtesten Fall könnte er es nie wieder zu einem Ganzen zusammensetzen. Seine Körperreaktion war eindeutig. Ihm gefiel es ausgesprochen gut ihn zu küssen und seinen männlichen Körper zu berühren. Ob er deswegen nun homosexuell war, war ihm egal, weil es keine Rolle spielte und keine Auswirkung auf sein Leben hatte.  
Er war Severus Snape, ein Hogwarts-Professor, ein exzellente Tränkemeister und Pflegevater von Harry Potter.  
Seine romantischen Gefühle für Malfoy, die so unerwartet aufkeimten, waren zu vernachlässigen.  
Man konnte ja so naiv sein. Das würde er eine Weile später feststellen müssen.


	7. Chapter 7

„Wie heißt der Trank und wie viel kannst du davon in kurzer Zeit herstellen?“ Mit dieser verwirrenden Frage setzte sich Albus zu ihm an den Tisch und sah ihn neugierig über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg an. Severus zog die Augenbrauen fragend hoch, zog es aber vor zu schweigen, weil er schon ahnte, dass es auf Malfoy hinauslief.  
„Na, du hast doch Mister Malfoy sicher einen „Gute-Laune-Trank“ untergejubelt. Komm schon, mir kannst du es doch sagen, Severus“, kicherte Albus.  
Der alte Mann meinte das Gespräch nicht ganz ernst, war aber trotz allem unmissverständlich interessiert. Severus hatte in all den Jahren zwei Dinge über Dumbledore gelernt. Man durfte den Alten niemals unterschätzen, bei was auch immer (und wenn es nur um die Bartpflege ging – niemals!). Die andere Sache war, es gab Dinge, die Dumbledore streng geheim hielt. Es war nur ein untrügliches Gespür in der Nähe des alten Mannes, was Severus diese Tatsache verriet. Manchmal versuchte er es aus Albus herauszubekommen. Dazu nutzte er ihr monatliches Zauberschachturnier, welches über drei Tage ging und das immer Albus gewann. Es wurde unter der gesamten Lehrerschaft abgehalten und übrig blieben immer Snape und Dumbledore. So hatten sie am letzten Tag viel Zeit zu plaudern, während sie ihre Züge überdachten oder mit den Figuren stritten und absurde Dialoge führten. Einmal hatte Severus sogar die Nerven wegen seiner Königin verloren, die ihm ständig einreden wollte, dass er sie opfern sollte, so dass er das Brett aufgebracht vom Tisch gefegt hatte. Vielleicht hätte er damals ein einziges Mal gegen den Schulleiter gewonnen – er würde es nicht mehr erfahren.  
„Ich habe ihm nichts gegeben, doch er geht zu Lockharts Kuschelstunde“, sagte er nur humorlos und Albus sah ihn erstaunt aus seinen blauen Augen an.  
„Wirklich? Wie hast du ihn dazu bekommen? Geht er freiwillig dahin?“  
„Nicht ganz. Ich habe ihn überredet und vielleicht ein wenig bedroht.“  
„Gut gemacht, Severus. Nein, im Ernst. Ich bin froh, dass er Hilfe annimmt. Ich gebe zu, ich mag Lucius Malfoy nicht besonders, wie sicher alle anderen Lehrkräfte auch nicht, vor allem nicht die, die sich an ihn als Schüler erinnern, doch ich …“  
Albus brach ab, grüßte Professor Kleinfaul, der gerade vorbeilief und wartete, bis der Lehrer außer Hörweite war, bevor er weitersprach.  
„… als er mich um Hilfe gebeten hatte, wollte ich im ersten Moment ablehnen, obwohl ich natürlich seine furchtbare und sicher schmerzliche Geschichte kenne. Sprechen wir es aus, Malfoy war ein Widerling, den nur Macht und Reichtum interessiert haben. Dass ihn seine Frau zugrunde gerichtet und hintergangen hat und ihren Sohn im Stich gelassen hat, ist eine unschöne Sache, doch auch deshalb habe ich ihn nicht eingestellt. Nicht aus Mitleid, wie du denkst und auch nicht aus Großherzigkeit. Selbst sein schwieriger Sohn mit mittelmäßigem Talent ist mir herzlich egal, Severus. Willst du wissen, warum er hier ist?“ Severus sah den Alten direkt an. Die meisten begriffen es nicht, doch er glaubte zu wissen, dass Dumbledore der größte manipulative und berechnende Mistkerl war, den es gab. Schon allein seine damalige obskure Verbindung zu Grindelwald, die er niemals offengelegt hatte, machte ihn suspekt. Aber er war mächtig, so sehr, dass selbst das Ministerium einen Heidenrespekt vor ihm hatte. Deshalb war er Schulleiter.  
„Sag es mir, Albus.“  
Dumbledore rückte ein Stück näher und flüsterte nur noch.  
„Weil ich in seinen Augen etwas gesehen habe. Etwas Wichtiges, was schicksalsentscheidend sein könnte.“  
„Von wessen Schicksal reden wir?“  
„Hm, das weiß ich nicht genau, doch wenn ich raten müsste, würde ich sagen, es geht um Harry.“  
Severus hatte das Gefühl einen riesigen Stein im Magen zu haben.  
„Was? Wie meinst du das?“  
„Ich weiß nicht mehr als ich dir sage und ich werde dir mehr sagen, wenn ich mehr weiß. Vielleicht solltest du Malfoy zu Sybill schleppen und sie wirft mal einen Blick auf seine Handfläche, oder lässt ihn in ein Glas spucken oder was sie auch sonst immer tut.“ Ihm war nicht ganz klar wie ernst der alte Mann das meinte.  
„Dafür müsste ich Malfoy wohl betäuben.“  
„Dann tu das. Schließlich vertraut er dir.“  
„Danach bestimmt nicht mehr.“  
„Dann lass es vorher nett aussehen …“, grinste Albus jäh.  
„Warte einen Moment, von was genau reden wir, Albus?“, fragte Severus alarmiert nach, doch Dumbledore stand schon auf und nahm sein Tablett. Der Alte warf ihm einen letzten, bedeutungsvollen Blick zu und Severus sah ihm skeptisch nach.  
Dumbledore manipulierte ihn sicherlich nur, weil er offensichtlich der Einzige war, der skrupellos genug war, Malfoy zu bedrohen und sich in der Lage fühlte mit dem Blonden umzugehen. Vertrauen. Pfff, was für ein Unsinn. Als ob Lucius ihm vertrauen würde! Aber die Sache mit dem Schicksal stimmte ihn nachdenklich, denn in der Tat war Harry ein Kind des Schicksals. Inwieweit es sich erfüllte, war noch unklar und wenn, wusste es höchstens Albus, der sein Wissen ungern teilte. Der alte Heuchler, dachte Severus gerade, als sein Blick den Augen von Malfoy begegnete.

Er hatte ihn an diesem Tag noch nicht gesehen, doch jetzt betrat der mieseste Hausmeister aller Zeiten den Speisesaal. Erschrocken über seine unwillkürliche Reaktion auf ihn, sah Severus ziemlich unfreundlich zur Seite. Was war nur verdammt nochmal los mit ihm?  
„Darf ich?“, fragte ihn Lucius nun unweigerlich nach einem Platz an seinem Tisch. Aber auch er klang eher verschnupft und alles andere, als in Gesprächslaune.  
„Sicher.“ Er sollte gehen, doch er blieb wie gelähmt sitzen und sah Malfoy an, als hätte er ihn noch nie gesehen.  
„Weißt du zufällig, wo sich der Häcksler für die Äste befindet? Ich habe vor die Hecken und die kleineren Büsche im Eingangsbereich zu stutzen.“ Severus blinzelte und legte den Kopf schief.  
„Das … wird magisch gemacht und …“  
„Gibt es keine Notfallwerkzeuge?“  
„Doch bestimmt. Aber weshalb …“  
„Weil ich etwas zu tun haben muss. Sonst schleiche ich durch Hogwarts und bedrohe Kinder!“, zischte Lucius über den Tisch und endlich sah er ihn an. Es war erschreckend, was Severus in den grauen Augen sah. So viel Weichheit und Empfindsamkeit, dass es ihn schauderte. Umständlich räusperte er sich, um Zeit zu gewinnen. Diese Sehnsucht in Lucius‘ Augen wollte er auf keinen Fall sehen, weil er sie selbst fühlte. Es sollte doch nur eine einmalige Sache sein, um diesem Narren zu zeigen, dass noch nichts vorbei war und das Leben ungeahnte Überraschungen bereithalten konnte. Es war eine dämliche Idee, begriff er nun gerade.  
„Da … gibt es einen Schuppen am Ende des westlichen Torgangs, am Anfang der Brücke. Da könntest du so etwas finden.“  
„In Ordnung, ich sehe da nach“, erwiderte der andere Mann recht kühl.  
„Du gehst am Nachmittag doch zu Lockhart, oder?“ Genervt lehnte sich Malfoy auf dem Stuhl zurück und kaute eine Weile.  
„Das ist doch totale Zeitverschwendung. Das letzte Mal bin ich eingeschlafen und dieser Schleimer hat mich stundenlang in seinem räucherstäbchenverseuchten „Kuschelraum“ schlafen lassen. Ich war danach wie betäubt und kaum bei Sinnen.“  
„Sonst hättest du meine Einladung zum Tee sicher auch nicht angenommen, oder?“, sagte Severus schnippisch, denn plötzlich ärgerte es ihn, dass Lucius wieder so unnahbar war, als hätte er ihn nie stöhnend und zitternd in seinen Händen gehalten. Bei diesen Gedanken wurde ihm unerwartet heiß und sein Verlangen schoss beschämend heftig zwischen seinen Beinen zusammen. Er drehte den Kopf weg, um Malfoys Blick besser auszuweichen.  
„Das wollte ich damit nicht sagen. Es ist nur … dieser Lockhart-Mist bringt doch nichts!“

„Oh doch, Mister Malfoy!“, sagte Minerva bissig und knallte ihr Tablett ziemlich unsanft auf den Tisch. Da sie von der anderen Seite kam, hatte sie Severus nicht kommen sehen. Mit seiner halben Erektion und seinen Problemen seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, hätte er sich gerade am liebsten in Luft aufgelöst, zumal er sowieso diese Paranoia hatte, die mit McGonagalls Animagus-Gestalt zusammenhing.  
„Er hat mich geheilt!“, sagte Minerva nun auf Lucius‘ überaus kritischen Blick.  
„Geheilt? Was denn?“, murmelte Malfoy und klang definitiv nicht so, als wenn er es wissen wollte.  
„Na, mein gebrochenes Herz!“, sagte sie enthusiastisch.  
„Gut, ich muss dann mal wieder …“, sagte Severus schnell, ehe er sich gleich vergaß und einen unüberlegten Kommentar von sich gab.  
„Du wolltest mir zeigen, wo die Heckenscheren aufbewahrt werden?!“, sagte Lucius schnell und beinah darum flehend, dass er ihn nicht mit Minerva allein ließ. Severus verkniff sich ein Grinsen.  
„Aber Mister Malfoy, hat Professor Dumbledore nicht gesagt, dass wir das magisch machen?“  
„Ich würde es gern mit der Hand machen, weil ich dann etwas zu tun habe, wissen sie?“  
Ganz überraschend lächelte sie angetan und nickte zustimmen.  
„Das ist eine gute Einstellung. Ist die Hand beschäftigt, ist es der Kopf nicht. Dafür hat Gilderoy übrigens das Bodypainting-Programm im Angebot. Wenn sie also mal Interesse haben, könnte ich ihnen eine Partnerin organisieren. Ich habe gehört, Miss Sedelmeyer leidet auch unter Überarbeitung und wäre an den „Kuschelstunden“ interessiert, traut sich aber nicht recht.“  
Lucius war schockiert und unfähig zu antworten. Snape rettet ihn, indem er fest seinen Arm packte und ihn vorwärts schob.  
„Entschuldigung, Minerva. Ich habe es ein wenig eilig …“, sagte er drohend und schubste ihn vorwärts. Als sie außer Hörweite waren, sagte Lucius mit dünner Stimme:  
„Habe ich das gerade richtig verstanden? Die bemalen sich gegenseitig ihre nackten Körper mit Farbe und das ist dann Therapie? Welche Art Therapie soll das bitte sein?“  
„Vermutlich Farbtherapie“, sagte Snape trocken und lief mit großen Schritten voran.  
Lucius schaffte es gerade noch sein Tablett irgendwo abzustellen, um ihm zu folgen.

Tatsächlich brachte ihn Snape bis zum Schuppen, den er vermutlich auch allein gefunden hätte.  
Er riss die Tür des Schuppens auf, der innen viel größer war, als er von außen aussah und mit einigen Gerätschaften zur Garten- und Baumpflege vollgestellt war.  
„Denkst du, du findest hier, was du gesucht hast?“, fragte er ungeduldig, denn leider war seine innere Erregung kein bisschen abgeklungen, seit er begriffen hatte, dass er Lucius wollte. Richtig wollte. Er wollte Sex mit ihm haben, er wollte in ihm ein, er wollte seinen Körper berühren und seine Lust fühlen. Jetzt war er ganz aufgelöst über die brutale Wahrheit seiner Absicht.  
Noch letzte Nacht konnte er sich einreden, es nur für einen guten Zweck und das größere Wohl getan zu haben, doch das war eine Lüge.  
„Ich denke schon …“ Lucius klang abwesend und ging in den Schuppen. Severus sah sich schnell um, ob sie beobachtet wurden, legte dann flüsternd einen kleinen Zauber um den Schuppen, der es unmöglich machen würde, dass Geräusche nach außen drangen. Dann trat auch er in den Schuppen und schloss die Tür, um die magische Barriere zu aktivieren. Malfoy sah ihn verwundert an.  
„Ich finde den Häcksel schon und brauche keine …“

„Du sagtest, du würdest es gern mit der Hand mache …“  
Irritiert blinzelte er Snape an und nickte vorsichtshalber mal, denn das hatte er eben tatsächlich zu Minerva gesagt. Erst als Severus auf ihn zukam und ihn zurückdrängte, bis er mit dem Rücken an der Holzwand war, begriff er, wie der das gemeint hatte. Schon hatte er seine Lippen auf seinen und fiel wieder in diese beherzte Art der Zärtlichkeit. Kaum kam er dazu darüber nachzudenken, weil sein Körper wieder einfach so reagierte. Snape hatte eine Hand fest in seinem Nacken und schob nun seine Finger in seine Haare, während seine Zunge sich frech zwischen seine Lippen schob. Wie letzte Nacht, wurde er davon so überwältigt, dass er einen Moment brauchte, um zu verstehen, dass er das auch tatsächlich wollte. Es war paradox, wirkte unwirklich im Vergleich zu seinem bisherigen Leben, doch Severus‘ leidenschaftliche, direkte Art ließ ihm keine Wahl. Seine Männlichkeit versteifte sich rasant. War es gestern noch befremdlich und nahezu furchterregend einen Mann wie Snape zu küssen und von ihm liebkost zu werden, war es heute verführerisch, rau und erregend. Der andere Mann presste ihn gegen die Wand. So fest, dass er dessen angeschwollenes Glied spüren musste. Plötzlich machte der Schwarzhaarige sich von ihm los, trat einen kleinen Schritt zurück und sah ihn dunkel an.

„Gib mir deine Hand!“, forderte er belegt, während er sich mit flinken Fingern die Knöpfe seiner Robe und seiner Hose aufmachte. Entschlossen griff er schließlich nach Lucius Hand, der ihn nur aus geweiteten Augen, ziemlich bestürzt ansah. Er legte seine Hand an sein hartes Glied, welches unter dem weichen Stoff der Hose zuckte.  
„Das ist nicht dein Ernst“, flüsterte Lucius fassungslos. Er näherte sich ihm wieder, küsste ihn sanfter und flüsterte auf seine feuchten Lippen: „Oh doch, mein absoluter Ernst.“

Es war, als hätte Malfoy diese Bestätigung gebraucht, denn nach ein paar Augenblicken entspannte er sich spürbar unter seinem Mund. Seine Hand lag noch immer über seinem Schwanz und rieb nun darüber. Severus drückte sein Gesicht an seinen Hals und keuchte, als Lucius seine Hand endlich unter den Stoff schob und seine Finger um seine verlangende Härte schloss. Du bist so wundervoll, hätte er ihm fast ins Ohr geflüstert, ließ es aber und atmete nur schneller und tiefer, während eine Hand seine Lust massierte. Malfoy tat es anders als er, nicht so zielorientiert und ungeduldig, eher … liebevoll. Das zu denken, war ziemlich bizarr und trotzdem konnte sich Severus selbst nicht mehr stoppen. Der Moment war zu verrückt, zu erregend und zu einmalig, um ihn mit Nachdenken kaputtzumachen. Unwillkürlich schob sich sein Unterleib in die fremde Hand, wieder und wieder. Er küsste Lucius atemlos und musste wieder damit aufhören, weil er sonst sein verlangendes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken konnte. Stattdessen lag nun seine Stirn an der des anderen Mannes. Er würde den Blonden gern ansehen, doch seine Augen schlossen sich immer wieder, während er nur immer schneller atmen musste. Verrückt, dachte er nur noch, riss seine Augen auf, sah ihn Lucius‘ dunklen und ein wenig ungläubigen Blick und ejakulierte in seine Hand. Jetzt stöhnte er doch, laut und unbeherrscht. Lucius presste seine Lippen schnell auf seinen Mund und nahm seine Hand nicht weg.

„Dad?“  
„Ach du Scheiße!“, keuchte Snape, riss sich los und zerrte seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche. Im letzten Moment verpasste er sich einen Tarnzauber. Schon riss Draco die Tür auf.  
„Dad? Bist du hier? McGonagall sagte, du wärst hier?“ Draco heulte – schon wieder.  
„Ich … bin hier“, sagte Lucius so atemlos und mit so weicher Stimme, dass Draco misstrauisch näher kam.  
„Was … tust du denn hier?“  
„Ich versuche den Häcksler … in Gang zu bekommen“, log Malfoy. Es klang so offensichtlich, dass sich Snape der Magen umdrehte. Selbst Draco beäugte seinen Vater skeptisch.  
„Und was ist das an deiner Hand?“ Lucius sah auf die Spermareste, wurde rot und schnauzte seinen Sohn an.  
„Schmierfett für das Getriebe und weshalb heulst du schon wieder?“ Draco hatte eine kleine, blutige Schramme am Kopf und Lucius nahm seinen Zauberstab und heilte die kleine Verletzung ungefragt.  
„Das waren Crabbe und Goyle. Sie haben mich gejagt und ich bin ausgerutscht und hingefallen und dabei mit dem Kopf …“  
„So genau wollte ich das nicht wissen. Das nächste Mal …“  
„Das nächste Mal werde ich meinen Zauberstab benutzen und ihnen einen ….“  
„Das … wirst du nicht!“, unterbrach ihn Malfoy schnell. Unsichtbar in seiner Ecke musste Severus schmunzeln, denn offenbar versuchte sich der Blonde nun endlich ein wenig anzupassen und war gewillt gewisse Regeln einzuhalten.  
Lucius beugte sich zu Draco und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, was Severus nicht verstand.  
„Das nächste Mal bleibst du stehen und trittst einen der beiden Idioten zwischen die Beine. Richtig fest und direkt in die Mitte!“, flüsterte Lucius Draco ins Ohr. Der Junge wich ein wenig irritiert zurück und sah ihn mit gerunzelten Brauen an.  
„Warum flüsterst du, Dad? Wir sind doch allein hier.“  
„Mach einfach, was ich sage und verschwinde jetzt, ich habe zu tun und höre um Himmelswillen mit dieser Heulerei auf!“ Der blonde Junge verzog verstimmt das Gesicht.  
„Ja, Dad!“ Langsam ging er und Lucius schloss die Tür hinter ihm, nur um sich gleich darauf mit der Stirn dagegen zu lehnen.

„Was hast du Draco geraten?“, raunte ihm Severus zu. Er tauchte wieder auf, ging zu Lucius, der immer noch mit der Stirn an der Tür stand und schnell atmete und legte seine Hände auf seine Schultern.  
„Unwichtig. Er tut es sowieso nicht, weil er ein scheiss kleiner Feigling ist.“ Severus wurde sich dieser verführerischen Situation immer mehr bewusst und ließ seine flachen Hände über Malfoys Seiten bis zu seinen Hüften gleiten. Er stand dicht hinter ihm, nicht so dicht, dass er ihn mit seinem eigenen Körper berührt hätte. Nur seine Hände streiften über seinen warmen Körper und es fühlte sich wirklich reizvoll an.  
„Der kleine Feigling ist dein Sohn, Lucius. Behandele ihn auch so!“  
„Es ist so verdammt schwer …“  
„Jammern wir wieder?“ Severus Finger gruben sich ein wenig fester in Lucius‘ Leistengegend und zogen seinen Unterleib jäh ein Stück nach hinten, bis er gegen seinen stieß.

Lucius stockte der Atem. Snapes plakative Handlung war eindeutig, genau wie das, was vorher und gestern geschehen war. Nur verstand er nicht, warum er derart darauf reagiere, wo er doch niemals nur im Traum daran gedacht hatte, etwas mit einem Mann anzufangen. Snapes Aktionen waren rau und man könnte nicht von Subtilität sprechen, doch es war genau das, was ihm so zusetzte und … erregte.  
Seine Männlichkeit, die sich bei Dracos Erscheinen erschrocken zurückgezogen hatte, schwoll wieder an und als Severus sich nun enger an ihn drückte, seine Arme um seine Brust schob, atmete er endlich wieder. Sein Gesicht war heiß und sein Körper fühlte sich hilflos und schwach wie nie an. Alles, was in seinen Gedanken war, war das Flehen darum, dass dieser verrückte Kerl in niemals wieder loslassen würde.  
Leider tat er das. Er gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Hals und sagte mit belegter Stimme:  
„Ich muss zum Unterricht.“  
Weg war er und Lucius, immer noch mit seiner Stirn am Holz der Tür, atmete schwer und ließ seine Tränen auf den Boden tropfen. Immerhin heulte er nicht aus Selbstmitleid, sondern aus Überforderung mit dieser ambivalenten Situation, die Gefühle in ihm auslöste, die er noch nie gefühlt hatte. Als er nach Hogwarts kam, hatte er definitiv kein gutes Gefühl. Interessanterweise fühlte er sich nun täglich besser. Weil das nun wirklich nicht zu erwarten gewesen war (erst recht nicht auf diesem Weg), verstörte ihn das umso mehr.


	8. Chapter 8

Draco schlich sich an. Weasley und Potter standen gleich um die Ecke und unterhielten sich leise. Sie sahen dabei verschwörerisch aus und das machte sie nur umso verdächtiger. Vorsichtig setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen und lauschte. Hermione hatte recht. Er war gut im Spionieren und sie viel besser darin Informationen aus Büchern herauszusuchen und unverfängliche Gespräche mit den Professoren zu führen, um weitere Erkundigungen einzuholen.

„Heute? Sollten wir nicht lieber noch ein paar Tage warten? Mir tut immer noch der Hals weh.“  
„Kneifst du, Ron?“  
„Was? Malfoy ist ein Verrückter und unberechenbar.“ Draco horchte auf. Hieße das, dass sein Vater die beiden nachts etwa erwischt hatte? Ob er ihn danach fragen sollte?  
„Wir versuchen es einfach und sind diesmal viel vorsichtiger“, sagte Harry zuversichtlich und Ron nickte zaghaft.

Draco schlich weg und erzählte Granger von diesem Plan.  
„Gut gemacht, Draco. Die beiden haben eindeutig etwas vor, was uns auch interessieren könnte. Wir werden sie observieren und …“  
„Observieren? Warum soll ich ihnen Essen bringen?“, fragte Draco verstimmt dazwischen. Hermione sah ihn merkwürdig an.  
„Nicht servieren, Idiot! Observieren. Beobachten! Wir machen das diesmal zusammen. Gleich nach dem Abendessen verstecken wir uns in der Nähe ihres Hauses und warten.“  
„Aber das Referat über die Heiltränke, was Snape morgen …“  
„Schon gemacht!“ Draco grinste begeistert und bekam einen kumpelhaften Schubser von Granger. Noch vor wenigen Monaten wäre es für Draco Malfoy eine absolute Katastrophe gewesen mit einer weiblichen Schlammbluthexe befreundet zu sein. Doch heute sah die Welt anders aus und sie gefiel ihm tagtäglich besser. Wenn nur sein Vater nicht immer so bekümmert wäre.

Lucius nahm seinen Termin bei Lockhart nur wahr, weil er Snape einen Gefallen tun wollte. Das zumindest, redete er sich ein, bis er tatsächlich vor der Tür stand. Erstaunt hob er die Brauen, als er im „Kuschelraum“ auf Minerva und Sybill traf. Er wollte kehrt machen, doch da kam gerade Gilderoy durch die Tür und drängte ihn zurück in den Raum.  
„Mister Malfoy! Ich freue mich sehr, dass sie heute zu meiner Vorlesung kommen. Setzen sie sich doch zu den beiden Damen. Sie kratzen auch nicht … nein, das stimmt nicht ganz, nicht wahr, Minerva?“  
McGonagall kicherte wie ein junges Mädchen und errötete. Lucius blickte sie irritiert an, dann zu Sybill, die sich ständig räusperte und niemand speziell ansah und ständig auf einem Bodenkissen herum klopfte.  
„Ich sollte besser …“   
„Sie sollten sich besser sofort setzen, Malfoy!“, zischte Minerva nun ungeduldig und er suchte sich einen Platz, so weit von den Frauen entfernt, wie es ging. Unwillkürlich musste er an die Androhung des Bodypaintings denken und sah sich panisch um. Farben und Utensilien waren nicht zu entdecken und Lockhart sagte was von Vorlesung, da hatte er heute vermutlich Glück gehabt.  
„Dann, meine lieben Zuhörer, lehnt euch entspannt zurück und lauscht meinen unglaublichen Abenteuern.“ Lucius glaubte, sich verhört zu haben.  
„Was wird das hier? Eine Märchenstunde?“, fragte er verstimmt. Gilderoy lächelte ihm zu, wenn auch sichtlich verkrampft.  
„Sie können es nennen, wie sie wollen. Ich werde aus meinem aktuellen Werk vorlesen, in dem es um meine grandiosen Siege über mächtige, magische Kreaturen, bösartige schwarze Magier und Abgründe der Dunklen Künste geht. Ich …“  
„Ich … ich … denkst du wirklich, du hast Ahnung von den Dunklen Künsten?“, fragte Lucius provokant nach. Lockharts Lächeln fror ein und Minerva zischte ihm wieder zu:  
„Klappe, Malfoy oder ich verpetze sie an Dumbledore!“  
„Was genau wollen sie denn petzen?“ Sybill Trelawney unterbrach alle mit einem unerwartet hysterischen Kichern.  
„Da fällt mir ganz bestimmt etwas ein!“, sagte Minerva nun glatt und sah ihn kalt an. Er schwieg, holte tief Luft und ließ sich dann nach hinten sinken. Dann legte er eben eine frühabendliche Schlafpause ein.  
„Dann berichte eben von deinen unglaublichen Abenteuer, Lockhart!“, sagte er gleichgültig.  
„Professor Lockhart!“, forderte Gilderoy pikiert, doch er tat diesem Gockel nicht den Gefallen seine Anrede zu verschönern.  
Hörbar gekränkt begann Lockhart zu lesen. Die Damen bekundeten Beifall und Begeisterung und Gilderoys Stimme schwoll stolz an. Lucius war erschüttert über die Dreistigkeit, mit der dieser Mann so unverfroren Lügen verbreitete. Da er selbst der Dunklen Künste kundig war, sie aber eher selten praktizierte, erst recht nicht mehr, seit Narcissa mit dem Dunklen Lord durchgebrannt war, wusste er, dass Lockharts Geschichten erstunken und erlogen sein mussten. Von welchen Barden in welcher heruntergekommenen Taverne er diese absurden Abenteuererzählungen auch hatte, seine eigenen waren es ganz sicher nicht.

Aber sie waren gut genug, dass Lucius tatsächlich in eine Träumerei abglitt. Seine Tagfantasie enthielt Severus Snape. Zum ersten Mal, unter dem einschläfernden Einfluss von Lockharts affektierter Stimme, gestattete sich Lucius von einer Zukunft zu träumen, die nicht allein aus Versagensängsten, Trauer um Verlorenes und Unsicherheit bestand. Sie enthielt ihn, als beschissener Hausmeister, der schon irgendwann lernen würde, wie man Nägel gerade in eine Wand schlug. Er träumte von Severus, der ihm ein Freund war und vielleicht sogar mehr. Und er dachte auch an Draco und daran, dass es wirklich an ihm lag ihre schwierige Beziehung zu verbessern. Lucius wurde immer müder. Seine Gedanken wanderten zum Schuppen und zu Snapes eindeutiger Bezeugung seines Verlangens. Wenn das eine Seite in ihm war, die er bisher nicht kannte, dann vielleicht gar keine so üble. Auch wenn es anfangs beängstigend war und auch, wenn er sich nicht klar war, was genau in Snapes Gedanken dazu vorging, so war ihr Zusammensein wundervoll und aufrichtiger wie es nicht sein konnte. Wenn er nur ein einziges Mal in all seinen Ehejahren diese intensive Ehrlichkeit gefühlt hätte, wäre vielleicht vieles anders gewesen.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass meine Abenteuer – die zugegeben sehr beachtlich sind – sie so antörnen, Mister Malfoy!“  
Gilderoy Lockhart stand über ihm, sah ihn schmierig grinsend an, deutete auf seine Erektion, die sie leider ziemlich deutlich unter dem Stoff seiner Hose abzeichnete und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.  
„Möchten sie eine Zugabe?“ Lucius fuhr alarmiert hoch. Er war allein mit Lockhart.  
„Wo sind denn … die Frauen?“, fragte er verwirrt.  
„Oh, die eine Stunde ist schon um und sie sind schon gegangen. Ich dachte, ich weise sie besser daraufhin, ehe sie noch auf komische Ideen kommen.“  
„Komisch Ideen?“  
„Na ja …“ Gilderoys Grinsen wurde obszön und er machte eine eindeutige Handbewegung.  
„Du … Widerling!“ Lucius stand auf, war kurz davor dem Mistkerl an den Kragen zu gehen, dachte aber im letzten Moment an Snapes Warnung, die seiner Impulskontrolle galt. Mehrmals holte er Luft und verließ dann einfach den Raum.

Draco und Hermione teilten sich einen Apfel, während sie darauf warteten, dass Potter und Weasley das Gryffindor-Haus verlassen würden.  
„Du willst das wirklich durchziehen, Granger?“  
„Na klar!“  
„Warum? Weil du wirklich glaubst, da gibt es eine geheimnisvolle Kreatur unter …“  
„Ich weiß es!“  
„ … die dir dienen wird, wie so ein Dschinn?“  
„Ja, warum nicht? Wir sind in Hogwarts und ich zumindest habe davon gehört, dass Dumbledore der mächtigste Zauberer von allen ist. Und starke Magier haben nun mal immer dunkle Geheimnisse.“  
„Dumbledore war nicht immer der Größte. Es gab einen Zauberer, der war mächtiger und vor allem konnte er die Dunklen Künste gebrauchen, wie kein Zweiter!“ Hermione sah ihn schräg von der Seite an.  
„Du meinst … den Dunklen Lord?“, flüsterte sie belegt. „Aber der ist niemals so mächtig und soweit ich weiß, ist er ganz weit weg und tyrannisiert gerade Polen.“  
„Den meine ich nicht“, erwiderte Draco, jäh traurig, weil er an seine Mutter denken musste. Wieder sah das Mädchen ihn prüfend an.  
„Bist du okay? Sollen wir abbrechen und hoffen, dass die beiden Hohlköpfe morgen erneut …“  
„Nein! Ich … mir geht es gut. Ich meinte Gellert Grindelwald.“  
„Oh …“ Hermione dachte nach.  
„Davon habe ich gehört. Doch man liest kaum etwas darüber, was merkwürdig ist. Dumbledore kannte ihn, oder?“  
„Ich habe meinen Vater irgendwann zu einem anderen Mann sagen hören, dass es sicher einen Grund hat, dass Grindelwalds Namen nie irgendwo auftaucht, in keinen Schriften, keinem Buch, kaum jemand erwähnt ihn je und man könnte denken, es gäbe ihn gar nicht und vielleicht hat ihn jeder vergessen, wenn wir noch ein paar Jahre warten.“  
„Und was soll unser Schulleiter damit zu tun haben?“  
„Sie kannten sich. Er und Grindelwald und da er der mächtigste Zauberer von allen ist, kann er dafür sorgen, dass ihn alle vergessen, oder?“  
„Sicher. Nur wozu?“  
„Weil er doch noch am Leben ist“, flüsterte Draco ihr bedeutungsvoll zu. Granger runzelte ihre Brauen.  
„Aber die beiden haben sich doch am Ende bekämpft, soweit ich weiß. Weshalb soll ihn Dumbledore am Leben gelassen haben und es allen verheimlichen?“  
„Keine Ahnung. Mein Vater sagt, dass die beiden nicht nur befreundet waren, bevor sie sich zerstritten haben und wer weiß …“  
„Das ist doch Unsinn. Warum soll unser Schulleiter Grindelwald am Leben lassen, wenn er so gefährlich und bösartig war.“  
„Ach, keine Ahnung. Ich … da … sie kommen!“, zischte Draco sie an und sie versteckten sich schnell.

Rastlos tigerte Snape durch seine Wohnung. Im Laufe des Tages hatte er für Malfoy einen leichten Beruhigungstrank gebraut, weil er ständig an ihn denken musste. Der Trank war im Grunde aber nur ein Vorwand, um mit ihm zu sprechen und zwar über das, was hier zwischen ihnen passierte. Nur brachte er es jetzt einfach nicht über sich nach nebenan zu gehen, zu klopfen und ihm zu sagen, dass alles ein Irrtum war. Das zumindest sagte sein aufdringlicher Verstand. Sein Körper dagegen sehnte sich nach diesem Mann, dass er darüber so schockiert war, dass er versuchte möglichst nicht daran zu denken. Nein, er musste unbedingt mit Malfoy sprechen. Vor einer Weile hatte er gehört wie er gekommen war und die Uhrzeit sagte ihm, dass er höchstwahrscheinlich sogar bei Lockharts Seminar gewesen war. Severus erfreute das und er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen. Er öffnete seine Wohnungstür, prallte jedoch mit einem kleinen Aufschrei zurück. Vor der Tür saß eine Katze, die sich nun in Minerva verwandelte.  
„Großer … verflucht … willst du, dass ich einen Herzinfarkt bekomme?“, fauchte er sie ziemlich unhöflich an und ließ geistesgegenwärtig die kleine Trankflasche in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden.  
„Entschuldige bitte, Severus. Ich war irgendwie ganz in Gedanken und habe mich wohl unbewusst gewandelt.“ Skeptisch kniff er seine Augen zusammen.  
„Was wolltest du vor meiner Tür? Spionieren?“  
„Wie bitte? Warum sollte ich das denn tun? Es sei denn, du hast etwas zu verbergen. Hast du das, Severus?“  
„Natürlich nicht!“, zischte er und sie hob demonstrativ die Augenbrauen. Severus ärgerte sich über seine viel zu heftige Reaktion und murmelte versöhnlicher:  
„Was wolltest du denn?“  
„Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du zufällig das Buch der Schottischen Legenden ausgeliehen hast. Gilderoy hat heute etwas erzählt, was mir ein wenig … nun ja, vage bekannt vorkam und ich hätte gern mal nachgelesen. In der Bibliothek war es nicht und Irma hatte schon Feierabend. Ich kann sie also erst morgen fragen, wer es ausgeliehen hat. Und da du hier unser „Allesleser“ (es hörte sich an wie „Allesfresser“) bist, liegt es doch nahe, dass ich dich zuerst frage, zumal du gleich gegenüber wohnst.“  
Ein wenig peinlich berührt, sah sie zur Seite und mied seinen Blick.  
„Nein, ich habe das Buch nicht. Willst du andeuten, du glaubst Lockhart seine lächerlichen Abenteuer nicht?“  
„Nein! Wie kommst du denn darauf?“, sagte sie viel zu inbrünstig, um glaubhaft zu sein.  
„Na dann.“ Er wollte die Tür schließen, doch Minerva legte ihre Hand dagegen.  
„Malfoy war heute in Professor Lockharts Vorlesung.“  
„Und?“ Sie suchte sichtlich nach Worten.  
„Was? Sorgst du dich wegen ihm?“  
„Vielleicht. Ich kann ihn nicht gut einschätzen und natürliche traue ich ihm nicht.“  
„Weshalb? Weil er die Dunklen Künste beherrscht? Das tue ich auch.“ Minerva sah ihn nun direkt an.  
„Ja, ich weiß. Vielleicht bin ich ungerecht und ich gebe zu, dass ich Albus‘ Entscheidung ihn hier zu beschäftigen nicht nachvollziehen kann. Ja, ihn hat es böse getroffen und doch ist es Lucius Malfoy. Ein arroganter, selbstgerechter …“  
„Minerva!“  
„Du hast recht. Es ist nicht nett von mir. Er hat mir nichts getan und unhöflich sind auch andere. Hast du ihn im Auge, Severus?“  
„Unbedingt!“ Sie lächelte endlich erleichtert.  
„Du könntest mich kaum mehr beruhigen. Gute Nacht, Severus.“  
„Gute Nacht, Minerva!“ Severus schloss die Tür und lehnte sich dagegen.

Wenn das mal nicht ein Wink des Schicksals war, dachte er resigniert und warf sich auf sein Bett, um gegen die Wand zu starren. Irgendwie fühlte es sich an wie damals, als er so sehr in Lily verliebt war. Dieses Herzklopfen, diese ständigen Gedanken an Lucius, diese Sehnsucht. Es war zum Verrücktwerden. Dabei war es schon schwierig genug, dass er Harry kaum noch sah. Über zehn lange Jahre waren sie kaum mal einen Tag getrennt. Der Junge war irgendwie sein Sohn, wenn auch nicht sein leiblicher. Ihn jetzt so selten zu sehen, tat weh und hatte eine Wunde in ihm verursacht, mit der er niemals gerechnet hatte. Bis jetzt war ihm nicht klar gewesen, wie sehr er diesen kleinen Bengel liebte. Und nun sah er ihn höchstens mal im Unterricht und selbst da konnte er nicht auf diese vertrauliche Art mit ihm umgehen wie sonst. Harry fehlte ihm und das Schlimmste war, dass der Junge nicht so aussah, als wenn er ihn seinerseits vermisste. Dazu war sein neuer Lebensabschnitt viel zu aufregend. Er gönnte es ihm von Herzen und freute sich sehr, dass er so schnell Freunde gefunden hatte. Und er verstand, dass es sehr egoistisch von ihm war sich die guten, alten Zeiten zurückzuwünschen, wo es nur Harry und ihn gab.  
Jäh setzte sich Severus auf, als er kapierte, dass es ihm selbst gerade so ging wie Malfoy. Etwas Schwerwiegendes hatte alles verändert und sie mussten beide lernen damit umzugehen und zu leben.

Kurz entschlossen und weil er Minerva nicht schon wieder in die Arme laufen wollte, apparierte er sich direkt ins Malfoys Wohnung, obwohl so etwas sogar strafbar war und geahndet wurde.  
Es war still. Lautlos schlich Severus ins Schlafzimmer. Tatsächlich lag Lucius im Bett und schlief. Eine Weile sah er ihn an, dann legte er behutsam seinen Zauberstab weg, zog sich leise bis auf seine Unterhose aus und kroch zu ihm unter die Decke.  
Das weckte Lucius natürlich auf. Erschrocken und ein wenig verwirrt sah er ihn an.  
„Was … tust du … hier?“, fragte er. Snapes Antwort war sein Zeigefinger auf Lucius‘ Lippen. Dann zog er Malfoy wieder nach unten, legte gebieterisch seinen Arm um seinen Körper, drückte sich an ihn und flüsterte dunkel:  
„Schlaf weiter!“


	9. Chapter 9

Zu dieser Zeit verfolgten Draco und Hermione die beiden Gryffindor. Allerdings war Harry diesmal besonders wachsam und war sich auch nicht zu schade einen kleinen Zauber zu nutzen, den die anderen Kinder noch nicht wissen konnten. Er sorgte dafür dass für kurze Zeit eine Art Abbild ihrer selbst an einem bestimmten Ort erschien. Harry zog Ron hinter eine Ecke und sie warteten, wer sie verfolgte. Denn bisher hatten sie nur eine Ahnung ihrer Verfolger.  
Um die Ecke kamen zwei Slytherin-Schüler auf Strümpfen. Ron legte sich die Hand vor den Mund und Harry verbiss sich ein Knurren, als er Draco Malfoy erkannte.  
„Sie sind hier lang. Ich habe sie eben noch gesehen!“, flüsterte Draco gerade dem Mädchen zu. Die schüttelte ihre struppige Mähne wie ein nasser Hund und zeigte in die andere Richtung. In ihre Richtung! Sie waren hinter der nächsten Ecke verborgen und Harry fragte sich, wie dieses Mädchen seinen Zauber durchschauen konnte. Es war ein bisschen unheimlich, doch gleichzeitig verspürte er Bewunderung. Heute würde sie ihr Vorhaben nicht mehr in die Tat umsetzen können. Es war schon spät, sie hatten Verfolger und Ron gähnte schon ununterbrochen. Deshalb trat Harry nun mutig hinter der Ecke hervor und stand mit verschränkten Armen direkt vor Granger und Malfoy, die ihn aus großen Augen ansahen.

„Wohin des Weges? Ihr wisst, dass man nachts nicht durch Hogwarts schnüffeln darf? Dein Vater hat es uns letztens erst ziemlich nachdrücklich gesagt, Malfoy.“  
„Na und? Er hat doch recht.“  
„Er weiß also von deinen nächtlichen Spaziergängen?“  
„Ähm … nein! Natürlich nicht. Ich bin aber auch nicht so blöd und lasse mich von meiner Vater erwischen.“  
„Zumal er nur der Hausmeister ist“, warf Ron gehässig ein. Alle sahen ihn seltsam an und er zuckte mit rotem Gesicht die Achseln.  
„Was denn? Stimmt doch.“  
„Die Frage ist, was habt ihr vor?“, sagte endlich Hermione etwas. Ihre Stimme war ruhig und ein bisschen hochmütig und ihre Augen huschten zwischen Ron und Harry hin und her, als wüsste sie noch nicht, wer Teamchef war.  
„Ich würde sagen, dass es dich nichts angeht“, sagte Harry, nicht unhöflich, aber selbstbewusst genug.  
„Sagst du das, weil du hier aufgewachsen bist und dich besser auskennst als jeder andere oder sagst du das, weil du etwas Bestimmtes suchst?“, fragte sie keck. Harry hätte die Frage nicht auf diese Weise wie Ron beantwortet, doch leider war sein Freund schneller.  
„Ihr sucht diese Tür also auch?“  
„Klappe!“, zischte Harry Ron zu. Draco lachte und Hermiones Gesicht nahm einen überaus interessierten Ausdruck an.  
„Tür. So, so. Interessant.“  
„Äh, ich … wollte sagen … Tier“, versuchte Ron zu retten, was zu retten war. Draco lachte lauter und Harry stieß Ron fest an.  
„Sei einfach still.“ Granger grinste nun hintergründig. Ihre Augen lagen nun hauptsächlich auf Potter.  
„Ich hätte da einen Vorschlag, Potter.“  
„Ach ja?“ Harry tat auf uninteressiert und warf Draco einen warnenden Blick zu.  
„Ihr sucht etwas. Wir suchen etwas. Vielleicht suchen wir dasselbe, vielleicht auch nicht. Aber wir könnten unsere Informationen teilen?“  
„Slytherin spielen doch nie fair!“, warf Ron wieder ein und Harry hielt Draco mit seinem Zauberstab zurück, der Ron aufgebracht näher kam.  
„Was, Potter? Denkst du, du kannst mehr als ich? Versuche es doch?!“, giftete der Blonde ihn an. Hermione zog ihn unsanft zurück.  
„Er kann sicher mehr als du, Malfoy. Halte dich zurück!“ Harry musste unwillkürlich lächeln, denn Grangers Benehmen amüsierte und beeindruckte ihn. Nicht, dass der weinerlicher Draco Malfoy eine große Nummer wäre, doch das Mädchen hatte ihn im Griff und er gehorchte ihr wie ein Hund.  
„Wir könnten darüber nachdenken“, sagte er ganz diplomatisch und sah in Hermiones hübschem Gesicht, dass sie nichts anderes erwartet hatte. Sie nickte zustimmend.  
„Morgen 17 Uhr in der Bibliothek, hinterster Tisch?“  
„Wir werden da sein!“, versprach Harry.  
„Reiz mich nicht noch mal, Potter!“, sagte Draco noch über seine Schulter, als Granger ihn wegzog. Ron und er sahen den beiden nach.  
„Wollen wir jetzt weiter …“  
„Heute nicht mehr Ron. Lass uns morgen hören, was Granger herausgefunden hat. Sie scheint clever zu sein und weiß vielleicht Dinge, die ich nicht weiß, weil sie aus der Muggelwelt kommt.“  
„Und sie ist sooooooo hübsch“, schwärmte Ron, während sie leise zu ihrem Haus zurück liefen. Harry dachte nach und antwortete Ron nicht. Wenn es doch wahr war? Wenn es doch etwas gab, was Dumbledore vor aller Augen verbarg? Schon so oft hatte er Snape damit genervt. Immer hatte er gesagt, es wäre Unsinn. Er wäre schon so viele Jahre hier und nie hätte er irgendetwas bemerkt. Harry musste ihm das glauben, den Sev log ihn niemals an. Natürlich hatte er auch Albus ausgefragt, doch von dem alten Mann noch ungenauere Antworten bekommen. Entweder kam er mir einer Fabel, die sich um Fawkes seinem Phönix und einem mysteriösen Wesen, das nur aus Flammen bestand, drehte, oder er redete so lange darum herum und bog ständig ab, dass Harry nach so einem Gespräch der Kopf tatsächlich in Flammen stand und er am Ende nicht mehr wusste, wie seine Frage eigentlich gewesen war.  
Aber seitdem Mister Filch weg war, wollte er sich nicht mehr damit zufrieden geben. Niemand wusste von irgendetwas und doch erregte etwas unbewusst seine Aufmerksamkeit. Sev hatte ihm mal eine ausgezeichnete, intuitive Wahrnehmung bestätigt und er tat nun nichts anderes, als auf diese zu hören. Die Entdeckung dieser rätselhaften Tür, hatte schließlich den Ausschlag gegeben, dass er Ron einweihte. Wenn Granger Information über was auch immer hatte, dann müsste er die bekommen. Wenn er kooperieren müsste, würde das auch irgendwie gehen. Nur um diesen dämlichen Hitzkopf Malfoy machte er sich Gedanken.  
Irgendwie tat ihm der Junge leid und gleichzeitig verabscheute er sein dramatisches Getue zutiefst. Aber irgendwie würde es schon gehen, ohne dass sie ernsthaft aneinander gerieten.  
Als Harry im Bett lag, war er immer noch ganz aufgekratzt. Nicht, dass ihm die letzten Jahre in Hogwarts, einem großen surrealen Spielplatz nicht gefallen hätten, doch zusammen mit einem Freund, war alles gleich doppelt so schön. Aber er vermisste auch Sev und würde es ihm gern sagen. Das nahm er sich fest vor, wenn sie mal wieder ein paar Momente allein wäre. Harry schlief mit der Idee ein, dass er Severus vielleicht überreden könnte, mit ihm und Ron in den Weihnachtsferien zusammen ins Kino und danach Burger essen zu gehen. Das wäre das Größte!

Severus war lange vor Lucius wach. Die Sonne ging gerade erst auf und allmählich wurde es heller im Raum. Er lag ganz still da, um den anderen Mann nicht zu wecken. Einmal fürchtete er sich vor einem Gespräch, zum anderen hatte er so genug Zeit ihn anzusehen. Umso länger er das tat, umso höher die Sonne stieg und Lucius‘ Haaren einen goldenen Schimmer verschaffte, umso schöner fand er ihn und umso ehrfürchtiger wurde er. Er hatte diesen verrückten Schritt gemacht, also lag es in seiner Verantwortung allem die richtige Richtung zu geben. Gestern wollte er Malfoy noch sagen, dass alles nur ein fataler Irrtum war und es so nicht weitergehen durfte, jetzt war er sich nicht mehr sicher. Weil es sich so gut anfühlte bei ihm zu sein, weil es sich wundervoll anfühlte, behutsam über die weichen Haare zu streichen und weil es erregend war über ein „Zusammen“ nachzudenken. Warum eigentlich nicht?  
Wenn Minerva eine heimliche Affäre mit Gilderoy hatte, warum könnte er nicht eine mit Lucius haben? Gut, Malfoy mochte niemand und jeder misstraute ihm, doch auch ihm gegenüber waren die Lehrer nicht unbedingt positiv eingestellt. Bisher hatte ihm das nie etwas ausgemacht. Warum also nun damit anfangen? Wenn Malfoy es ebenso wollte wie er, dann wäre er bereit sein Leben zu ändern. Auch wenn es irgendwie kurios war, so schmeckten Lucius Lippen doch so süß, als er ihn nun küsste.  
Der Blonde räkelte sich verschlafen und sah ihn dann sichtlich erschrocken an.  
„Gott, ich dachte, es wäre ein Traum …“, murmelte Malfoy belegt und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. Irgendwie erinnerte Severus das an Harry, wenn er als Kleinkind mit ihm Verstecken gespielt hatte.  
„Es kann ein Traum bleiben, es kann aber auch Realität werden. Denke darüber nach, Lucius. Ich muss mich jetzt fertig machen.“ Es wäre so einfach hier zu bleiben, ihn zu küssen und zu berühren, bis sie beide die Kontrolle verloren, doch inzwischen ging es um mehr, als die reine körperliche Neugier. Er stand auf, zog sich seine Hose und sein Hemd an und griff nach seinem Zauberstab.  
Lucius hatte die Decke sinken lassen und sah ihn schweigend und ernst an.  
„Ich … weiß nicht, ob ich der bin, für den du mich hältst, Severus“, flüsterte er nur.  
„Denke einfach in Ruhe darüber nach. Bis später …“

Weg war er und Lucius sah noch lange auf die Stelle, an der der Schwarzhaarige eben noch gestanden hatte. Er hatte die Wahrheit gesagt. Als Snape letzte Nacht zu ihm gekommen war, hatte er es im ersten Moment wirklich für einen Traum gehalten. Ihn neben sich zu spüren, zu wissen, dass er für Snape eine Bedeutung hatte, war zu groß, um es zu begreifen. Seine Angst vor der eigenen Courage war sehr groß und nach wie vor begriff er nicht, wie es sein konnte, dass er all die Jahre niemals nur einen Gedanken an einen Mann verschwendet hatte. Und dann kam ein ständig mies gelaunter Eigenbrötler daher und er … verliebte sich in ihn? Und Severus, der doch unsterblich in diese Schlammbluthexe verliebt war, machte ihm Avancen? Jedes Mal, wenn er länger darüber nachdachte, begann ihm zu schwindeln. Was hatte Dumbledore gesagt, als er in seinem Büro stand und ständig dieses Federviech anstarren musste?  
Er sollte es als den Beginn einer Reise sehen. Bis heute verstand er nicht, warum der alte Mann ihn tatsächlich eingestellt hatte. Welche Absicht hinter Dumbledores Entscheidung stand, konnte er nicht nachvollziehen, denn er war nie gut mit ihm ausgekommen, damals als Schüler. Und nach allem was der Schulleiter über ihn und seine Familie wissen musste, war es nur umso unverständlicher, dass er seiner unerhörten Bitte um Asyl überhaupt nachgekommen war. Aber es war so und er hatte sich immerhin so weit aufgerafft, dass er jeden Tag sein Bestmöglichstes als Hausmeister tun wollte. Auch heute gab es genug Arbeit und deshalb stand er nun auf und duschte.

Währende des Tages beäugten sich Ron und Potter ständig mit Draco und Hermione. Doch beide Teams hielten tapfer bis 17 Uhr aus, ohne sich an die Gurgel zu gehen oder vorher Worte zu wechseln. Die letzte Stunde war eins von Harrys Lieblingsfächern: Fantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind. Es wurde von Professor Newt Scamander unterrichtet. Newt war zwar alt und ein wenig schrullig, doch er wusste alles über die verrücktesten Tierwesen. Fasziniert lauschte Harry ihm und dachte ein paar Momente nicht an die mysteriöse Tür, die es zu öffnen galt.

Snape hoffte ständig Malfoy zu treffen, während er zwischen Pause und Unterricht zwischen den Räumen hin und her lief. Er wollte den Blonden wirklich nicht unter Druck setzen, doch er hätte gern eine Antwort, denn diese Sehnsucht danach ihn zu berühren, brachte ihn fast um. Heute hätte er den Kindern beinah eine falsche Zutat untergejubelt und es war allein Harrys Aufmerksamkeit zu verdanken, dass er es zum Glück noch merkte. Harry hatte sich demonstrativ und immer lauter geräuspert, bis er endlich aus seinen Tagträumen erwacht war und die halluzinogenen Pilze schnell zur Seite gepackt hatte und stattdessen die Lavendelrispe in den Kessel geworfen hatte. Danach war er dem besorgten Blick des Jungen begegnet und für einen winzigen Moment lang wünschte sich Severus, dass er mit Harry über alles sprechen könnte. Aber das ging auf keinen Fall. Harry war ein Kind und das dürfte er nicht in seine erwachsenen Probleme mit einbeziehen. Er hatte versucht seinem Ziehsohn zuzulächeln, um ihm anzudeuten, dass alles in Ordnung war, doch ein Mädchen, das sein bedrohliches Haigrinsen gesehen hatte, begann zu heulen. Ein zweites Mädchen stimmte ein und der Unterricht war Geschichte.

In der letzten Pause zwischen den Unterrichtsstunden sah er endlich Malfoy. Er war gerade mehr oder weniger geschickt dabei das Treppengeländer zu reparieren. Ein Zwischenstück musste getauscht werden und Malfoy brach ziemlich grob daran herum.  
„Hast du einen Moment Zeit?“, sprach er ihn von hinten an. Er sah sein Zusammenzucken, aber auch sein überraschtes Lächeln. Es lähmte ihn und so starrte er Malfoy nur verblüfft an.  
„Snape? Eingeschlafen? Was …“  
„Komm mit!“, sagte er rau und aufgewühlt. Er lief vorweg, zum einzigen Ort, an dem er einen Moment ruhig mit ihm sprechen konnte, ohne beobachtet zu werden: die nahe Besenkammer.  
Er müsste unbedingt eine Antwort von ihm bekommen, denn er würde keine Sekunde länger diese absurde Situation zwischen Verliebtheit und Bestürzung über den Zustand ertragen.  
Ziemlich unwirsch riss Severus die Tür auf, sah sich nach Lucius um, der noch ein paar Schritte hinter ihm war.  
„Besetzt!“, hörte er Minervas schrilles Kreischen und warf aus einem Reflex heraus die Tür wieder zu. Ernsthaft? Da drin waren Minerva McGonagall und Gilderoy Lockhart? Die Welt ging eindeutig zugrunde.  
„Was ist, Severus?“, fragte Malfoy ihn nun, sichtlich irritiert. Er sah ihn verstört an, blinzelte verdutzt und knurrte dann unhöflich:  
„Vergiss es!“ Mit langen, schnellen Schritten lief er dann davon, ohne sich nach Lucius umzusehen, der ihm sicherlich vollkommen verständnislos nachsah.

Punkt 17 Uhr erschienen die beiden Slytherinschüler in der Bibliothek. Ron tat auf lässig und lehnte sich dabei so fest gegen das Bücherregal, dass es zu wackeln begann und ein paar Bücher rausfielen. Er wurde knallrot und begann sie wieder aufzuheben, während Draco lachte und Hermione sich geschäftig neben Harry setzte.  
„Gut, beginnen wir. Was sucht ihr?“, sagte sie zielstrebig.  
„Wir suchen nicht, wir haben gefunden“, antwortete Harry schlau. Endlich setzte sich auch Ron an den Tisch und schließlich Draco mit einem gemeinen Blick auf Harry.  
„Aha, und was? Die Tür?“  
„Genau. Aber sie lässt sich nicht so ohne Weiteres öffnen. Was sucht ihr?“ Anstatt zu antworten, legte sie Harry den gefalteten Zettel auf den Tisch.  
„Ihhhhh, ist das Blut da hinten drauf?“, fragte Ron schockiert, als er die beiden Daumenabdrücke sah.  
„Ja! Mein Blut!“, sagte Draco stolz, fügte dann aber besser an, als ihn Granger seltsam ansah, “…und ihrs natürlich!“  
„Wozu?“  
„Er musste schwören und ihr müsst das auch!“ Harry las allerdings schon und sagte:  
„Hm, habe ich mir fast gedacht?“  
„Was hast du dir gedacht?“ Alle vier Kinder rückten näher zusammen und Harry begann automatisch verschwörerisch zu flüstern.  
„Bevor ich alles sage, müssen wir wirklich alle auf Geheimhaltung schwören. Alles, was wir sagen und entdecken, muss geheim bleiben!“ Hermione nickte sofort, Ron auch, nur Draco sagte:  
„Och nö, nicht schon wieder mit Blut, oder?“  
„Doch!“ Harry schnitt sich mit seinem Stab gleich in den Finger, drückte seinen Daumenabdruck neben Dracos und Hermiones und sah auffordernd zu Ron. Der verzog unwillig das Gesicht, schnitt sich dann aber auch und sagte nur „Autsch“, während er seine Daumen neben Harrys drückte. Hermione tat alles kommentarlos und Draco wich zurück, als sie ihn ansah. Ihre Hand schnellte vor, sie packte seinen Arm, schnitt ihn mit ihrem Zauberstab so schnell, dass Draco gar nicht protestieren konnte und drückte seinen Finger aufs Papier.  
„Siehst du, war diesmal gar nicht so schlimm, oder?“, sagte sie gleichgültig und sah wieder zu Harry. Draco war käsig und atmete noch eine Weile schockiert, bis er sich wieder zufassen bekam.  
„Gut, hört zu. Der alte Hausmeister Mister Filch ist kürzlich hier in Hogwarts spurlos verschwunden. Dumbledore sagt zwar, dass er gekündigt hat, doch das ist nicht wahr. Sev … ich meine Professor Snape hat eine Art Katzenphobie und kam eines Abend ziemlich angewidert nach Hause. Er sagte, er hätte gerade eine widerliche Begegnung mit Mrs Norris gehabt! Filch wäre nie aus Hogwarts weggegangen, ohne seine Katze mitzunehmen. Granger hat recht, irgendwas versteckt Dumbledore, vermutlich unter Hogwarts, doch selbst ich habe nie rausbekommen, ob es wahr ist. Albus ist mein Freund und er hat mir viele Geschichten erzählt, doch immer, wenn ich ihn frage, ob Hogwarts ein Geheimnis hat, weicht er aus. Er sagt nie nein, doch auch nie ja. Er verwirrt mich immer mit schrägen Erzählungen, bis ich vergessen habe, was ich wissen wollte. Aber dann, kurz bevor ihr hierhergekommen seid und nachdem Mister Filch verschwunden ist, habe ich eine Tür entdeckt. Ich denke, wenn wir diese Tür öffnen könnten, fänden wir auch den Weg zur Kreatur, welche unter Hogwarts versteckt ist.“  
„Du denkst also, es gibt wirklich eine unbekannte Kreatur, vielleicht ein Drachen direkt unter unseren Füßen?“  
„Ja, vielleicht. Da fällt mir ein, wenn jemand Kreaturen aller Art kennt, dann Professor Scamander. Ich werde ihn fragen.“  
„Und ich würde mir gern die Tür ansehen“, sagte Granger zielstrebig.  
„Ich werde sie dir zeigen, doch das geht nur nachts, denn der Zugang liegt auf einem Gang, der tagsüber oft benutzt wird. Ich habe nur durch Zufall herausgefunden, wie man durch die Wand kommt, doch dein Vater hat uns letztens gestört, als ich danach gesucht habe …“, sagte er vorwurfsvoll in Richtung Draco.  
„Er kann doch nichts für seinen dämlichen Vater!“, sagte Hermione.  
„Er ist nicht dämlich, sondern nur …“ Alle sahen Draco an. Der wurde rot und murmelte leise: „unglücklich“. Alle schwiegen eine Weile betreten.  
„Dann versuchen wir es heute Nacht?“, fragte Ron aufgeregt und konnte seinen Blick nicht von Hermione nehmen, die ziemlich irritiert wirkte.  
„Nur eine Frage noch …“, warf Harry ein und alle sahen ihn an.  
„Ich persönlich würde gern wissen, was mit Filch passiert ist und ich bin neugierig, was Dumbledore versteckt. Doch was sind eure Gründe?“  
„Macht natürlich!“, sagte Draco sofort spitz. Granger rollte die Augen und fügte an:  
„Er ist ein Idiot, hört nicht auf ihn. Ich will einfach wissen, wo ich hier bin, denn schließlich werde ich ein paar Jahre hier sein und da würde ich gern wissen, was unter meinen Füßen lebt.“  
„Blödsinn!“, sagte Harry auf die Art trocken und ernst, die er nur von Snape haben konnte. Hermione sah ihm direkt in die Augen und sagte dann ziemlich verstimmt:  
„Okay, Malfoy hat recht. Ich dachte, es könnte nützlich sein, eine mächtige Kreatur an der Hand zu haben. Nur für Notfälle. Ihr wisst schon, wie die Leute, die einen bissigen Rottweiler mit sich führen, um sich sicher zu fühlen.“ Ron runzelte bedenklich die Stirn und sah zu Harry. Der zuckte die Achseln.  
„Immerhin warst du ehrlich. Dann bis heute Nacht. Ein Uhr in der Eingangshalle?“  
„In Ordnung!“, sagten die Slytherin und verabschiedeten sich.

„Bist du jetzt enttäuscht, Ron?“, fragte Harry seinen Freund, als sie noch eine Weile in der Bibliothek saßen.  
„Weil sie eine waschechte Slytherin ist?“  
„Ja, weil sie egoistisch, berechnend und ambitioniert ist?“  
„Ja, vielleicht. Ein wenig“, gab der Rothaarige zu. Harry sah ihn aufmunternd an.  
„Aber das muss nichts Schlechtes sein. Snape war auch ein Slytherin und wenn ich mir einen Vater hätte wünschen können, dann wäre er wie Sev. Und was er mir über meinen leiblichen Vater erzählt hat, ein Gryffindor, war das auch nicht das Gelbe von Ei. Verurteile Granger nicht so schnell, ja?“ Ron lächelte und nickte, denn wenn Harry das sagte, dann glaubte er ihm das.  
„Aber dieser Malfoy könnte ein echtes Risiko werden …“, sagte Harry eher zu sich selbst.  
„Er ist doch nur … traurig, weil er seine Mutter vermisst, Harry.“ Diesmal war er es, der Ron erstaunt ansah.

Nach dem Rückschlag mit der besetzten Besenkammer, war Severus dermaßen mutlos, dass er keinen neuen Versuch wagte mit Malfoy zu sprechen. Vielleicht irrte er sich. Vielleicht verwirrte ihn die Situation derart, dass er wirklich glaubte in diesen blonden Mistkerl verliebt zu sein und in Wahrheit entdeckte er vielleicht nur gerade die Lust an Sex und nicht mehr.  
Er hatte garantiert einen fatalen Fehler gemacht, indem er Lucius angeboten hatte, dass es für sie beide eine Zukunft geben könnte, denn in Wahrheit war ja nicht mehr geschehen, als dass sie sich gegenseitig befriedigt hatten. Das waren doch nur belanglose, körperliche Aktivitäten, ohne Sinn oder Zweck. Und warum schwoll sein Penis allein bei dem Gedanken an Lucius an? Verdammt!  
Wutentbrannt schleuderte er sein Buch gegen die Wand und drehte sich auf den Bauch, um in sein Kopfkissen zu schreien. Wenig später kroch er aus seinem Bett, krabbelte zur Wand und lehnte sein Gesicht und beide Hände dagegen. Wie konnte es sein, dass ein Widerling wie Malfoy nach so kurzer Zeit eine so heftige Sehnsucht in ihm auslöste?

Lucius versuchte immer noch einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, der ihm verraten würde, wie seine Zukunft aussehen würde. Er müsste unter allen Umständen in Hogwarts bleiben, weil nur hier sein Sohn und auch er selbst sicher waren. Das hieße, er dürfte es sich nicht mit Dumbledore verscherzen. Hieße das aber auch, dass er Snape nicht verärgern dürfte? Er wusste nicht, wie große der Einfluss des Tränkemeisters auf den Schulleiter war und er konnte auch schlecht einschätze, wie sehr die anderen Lehrkräfte Dumbledore beeinflussen konnten. Auf jeden Fall musste er vorsichtig sein und sich zurückhalten. Aber dann gab es noch Snapes eigenartiges Angebot, welches er nicht durchschaute. Snape war von Haus aus unergründlich und unberechenbar. Seine innige Einladung könnte nur eine Falle sein, um ihn zu geißeln und unter Beobachtung zu haben. Auch wenn sich ihre Intimität real und wundervoll echt angefühlt hatte, so waren es ja doch nur körperliche Aspekte, die letztlich keinen Einfluss auf die Absicht und die wahre Einstellung einer Person hatten. Nur Sex, wie er damals selbst oft dachte, als er außereheliche Affären hatte. Und tatsächlich war es damals nur sexuelle Abenteuer gewesen, die ihm zwar den Moment versüßten, aber nichts hinterließen, als einen schalen Nachgeschmack und kaum eine Erinnerung. Wieso sollte es also mit Severus anders sein? Nur weil er ein Mann war? Oder nur, weil er der erste Mensch war, der ihm knallhart den Spiegel vorhielt, um ihm zu zeigen, zu welcher verabscheuungswürdigen, traurigen Gestalt er verkommen war?  
Wie die letzten Abende immer, starrte er auf die Wand und versuchte sich vorzustellen, was Severus gerade tat. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was Snape ihm heute in der Besenkammer sagen oder antun wollte. Scheinbar war es aber nicht so wichtig, denn er hatte ihn nicht mehr zu sehen bekommen. Unwillkürlich dachte er an seine Zärtlichkeit und hatte gleich seinen männlichen Geruch in der Nase. Sofort war er erregt. Seine Männlichkeit schwoll an und seine Hand schob sich unter den lockeren Bund seiner Pyjamahose. Trotz seines Wissens, dass sein Nachbar alles hören würde, umfasste er seine Erektion und begann sie zu reiben. Die lustvollen Bilder ließen sich einfach nicht vertreiben, waren viel zu verführerisch und wenn er danach einschlafen könnte, dann sollte Snape ihn doch stöhnen hören. Er stöhnte wirklich und schämte sich fast dafür, dass er sich so wenig kontrollieren konnte. Danach war er wirklich matt und … leider sehnsüchtiger als zuvor.

Severus hatte ihn selbstverständlich gehört. Nur mühsam hielt er sich zurück, etwas zu unternehmen. Mit fahrigen Bewegungen stand er auf und ging in seine Küche. Dort riss er brutal den Korken aus einem scheiß teuren Whiskey, den ihm mal ein Vater eines Schülers als Bestechung untergeschoben hatte und den er nur für Notfälle behalten hatte. Wenn das heute mal kein Notfall war, was dann? Noch nie seit Lilys Tod war er so kurz davor die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren wie jetzt gerade. Am liebsten würde er zu Lucius gehen, ihn in seine Arme nehmen und ihm immer wieder sagen, dass alles gut werden würde. Wie armselig weichherzig.

So kam es, dass die vier Schüler unbeobachtet durch Hogwarts schleichen konnten.


	10. Chapter 10

An besagter Wand strich Harry auf der Suche nach der Stelle, an die er damals seine Handflächen gelegt hatte, über den rauen Stein, während Ron und Draco Wache hielten. Hermione sah ihm dabei zu.  
„Du bist ein komischer Junge …“, flüsterte sie leise.  
„Wieso?“  
„Du wirkst so wenig wie ein Zauberer, wie kaum ein Schüler hier und das ist merkwürdig, denn du wurdest von einem Vollblutzauberer erzogen und lebst an einem magischen Ort unter lauter Zauberern und magischen Wesen.“ Harry grinste.  
„Soll ich dir etwas verraten?“ Sie lächelte ihm zu und Harry lauschte dabei seiner Intuition. Hermione Granger war auf den ersten Blick furchterregend und für freundlich-naive Menschen wie Ron abstoßend in ihrem Ehrgeiz. Doch wie Severus Snape, war sie tief in sich drin ein durch und durch guter Mensch, der es niemals drauf anlegen würde anderen Menschen absichtlich zu schaden.  
„Ich mag die Welt der Muggel viel lieber …“, flüsterte er und lächelte zurück. Ihr Grinsen wurde breiter.  
„Ich sagte doch, du bist komisch …“  
„Hier!“ Endlich fand er die erste lauwarme Stelle und gleich danach die zweite. Noch legte er seine Hände nicht daran, weil Granger erst die beiden Jungs holte.  
„Lehnt euch alle an die Wand!“, befahl Harry flüsternd. Er tat es dann auch, legte seine Handflächen an die warmen Stellen und augenblicklich fielen sie durch das Mauerwerk auf die andere Seite. Seine Hände hatten die Steinmauer für ein paar Augenblicke durchlässig wie Luft gemacht.  
„Woah … und wie kommen wir zurück?“, fragte Ron erschrocken.  
„Genau so! Ich hab‘s schon probiert.“  
Sie liefen die Treppe nach unten und standen endlich vor der ominösen Tür. Sie war mindestens zwei Meter hoch und minimal weniger breit. In jeder Ecke befand sich ein winziges Loch und ein großer Kreis war so in die Tür eingearbeitet, dass jede Türhälfte einen Halbkreis beisteuerte. Ron sagte sein unvermeidliches „Woah!“ und auch Draco betrachtete die Tür mit großen Augen.  
„Das ist nur eine Steintür, wenn auch eine sehr … große!“, sagte Hermione und fuhr skeptisch die Linie des Kreises mit den Fingern nach. Auch Harry hatte das schon getan, erfolglos.  
„Siehst du die Löcher?“, fragte er das Mädchen.  
„Natürlich, bin ja nicht blind. Ist doch logisch, was sie bedeuten …tz …“  
„Ach ja?“, fragten Ron und Draco synchron, sahen sich sofort rivalisierend an und Harry musste kichern.  
„Das bedeutet, in die Löcher müssen die Spitze der Zauberstäbe.“  
„Vier Stück?“  
„Ja. Gut, dass wir gerade zu viert sind. Zückt eure Zauberstäbe, Mädels!“, tönte Ron siegessicher und hob seinen an. Hermione nahm ihren eher zögerlich raus und Harry hatte seinen sowieso in der Hand. Nur Draco suchte und wurde dabei immer verlegener.  
„Was, Malfoy?“, fragte Ron spöttisch nach und bekam von Harry einen mahnenden Blick.  
„Ich … habe ihn nicht. Ich könnte schwören, ich hatte ihn vorhin noch, als ich … in das Gemeinschaftsbad bin und …“  
„Hast du deinen Umgang dort abgelegt?“  
„Ja, ich glaub schon.“ Draco hörte auf sich abzusuchen und sah alle an. In seinen blaugrauen Augen standen schon wieder die Tränen.  
„Echt jetzt, Malfoy?“, fragte Harry verärgert.  
„Wisst ihr was? Es ist vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht, wenn wir nicht gleich mit unseren Zauberstäben probieren die Tür zu öffnen. Ich habe sie jetzt gesehen und würde gern zuerst ein paar Dinge in Büchern nachschlagen. Du, Potter sprichst mit Professor Scamander. Du, Draco, siehst zu, dass du deinen Zauberstab zurückbekommst. Ich wette Crabbe und Goyle haben ihn. Und du … Ron Weasley …“ Granger wandte sich direkt an Ron und der wich mit einem kleinen Aufschrei zurück. Harry musste grinsen und sah aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Malfoy erleichtert Luft holte.  
Alle hatten sich von ihm abgewandt, weil die schlaue Hermione dafür gesorgt hatte. Und er war stolz auf sich, seine Tränen nicht geweint zu haben. Vielleicht waren Potter und Weasley doch nicht so übel.  
„Ja?“, quiekte Ron deutlich hysterisch und riss seine Augen weit auf.  
„Du hilfst mir bei der Recherche. Ich werde Bücher aus den obersten Regalen brauchen oder einen Aufpasser, wenn ich in Professor Kleinfauls Büro einbreche.  
„Was?“ Ron war den Tränen nah.  
„War nur ein Scherz. Wir gehen in die Bibliothek und du schleppst meine Bücher und schreibst, wenn ich dir etwas diktiere. Einverstanden?“  
Ron nickte eifrig erleichtert und sie verließen diesen Geheimgang wie sie gekommen war. Niemand hielt sie auf und sie verabschiedeten sich vor dem Gryffindor-Haus.

Als sie im Bett lagen, flüsterte Ron ihm zu:  
„Diese Hermione ist irre, oder?“  
„Ja, ein bisschen bestimmt. Aber sie ist clever“, musste Harry zugeben. Leider hatte er ein mulmiges Gefühl, nicht was sein morgiges Gespräch mit Newt betraf. Es betraf eher sein Verhältnis zu Albus Dumbledore. Der Schulleiter war eine Art älterer Freund für ihn und dass sie nun im Schloss Gebäude rumschnüffelten und vielleicht sogar eine geheime Tür öffnen könnten und nicht mal wussten, was sie auf der anderen Seite erwartete, war sicher nicht gut. Aber es war so spannend und er war so neugierig, dass er sein schlechtes Gewissen schnell abtat und einschlief.

Nach dem Vormittagsunterricht nutzte Harry die Chance und ging zielstrebig zu Professor Scamanders Büro. Er wusste, dass der alte Herr nur vormittags die Fantastischen Tierwesen unterrichtete und den Rest der Zeit in seinem Büro saß und an einem zweiten Buch schrieb. Er klopft höflich an und Newt rief ihn herein.  
„Oh, hallo, Harry. Wir haben uns ja lange nicht gesehen …“ Newt sah ihn nicht direkt an, sondern eher von schräg unten und schrieb dann gleich weiter. Auf seiner Schulter lag gelangweilt ein Bowtruckle, der einfachheitshalber den Namen Pickett Nummer sieben trug.  
„Erst gestern eigentlich“, antwortete Harry lächelnd und ging näher.  
„Ach ja, stimmt. Ich meinte auch eher privat. Jetzt, wo du endlich Schüler bist, weißt du bestimmt nicht, was du zuerst tun sollst, richtig?“ Harry nickte und streckte den Finger nach dem Bowtruckle auf. Pickett kannte ihn natürlich und kletterte auf seine Hand, um sich da von Finger zu Finger zu schwingen. Harry hielt auch seine andere Hand hoch und Pickett schwang sich hinüber. Wie immer musste Harry kichern, weil es so niedlich aussah.  
„Hast du Freunde gefunden, Harry?“ Das war ein gutes Stichwort für Harry.  
„Ja. Sie sind sehr nett. Wir hatten Letzens eine Diskussion, darüber ob es noch unentdeckte Kreaturen gibt.“  
„Oh, bestimmt.“  
„Auch gefährliche?“  
„Ja, ich denke schon. Man muss sie nur finden. Ich weiß zum Beispiel, dass es im Inneren mancher Vulkane Kreaturen gibt, die noch nie jemand gesehen hat. Doch es ist selbst für Magier zu gefährlich sich dorthin zu begeben.“  
„Auch so richtig fiese, mächtige Wesen? Ich meine, richtig starke Tierwesen, die … die es mit … keine Ahnung dem Dunklen Lord oder sogar Dumbledore aufnehmen könnten?“ Harry beobachtete den alten Mann genau. Seine Haare waren schneeweiß, seine Haut faltig und doch sah man noch die vielen Sommersprossen, die er überall hatte. Seine Augen waren noch immer blau und klug, doch Newt sah ihn nicht an. Er blickte her gedanklich abwesend in den Raum, als denke er wirklich über Harrys Äußerung nach.  
„Denkst du an da an ein bestimmtes Tierwesen, Harry?“ Die blauen Augen musterten ihn forschend.  
„Haben denn alle Namen?“  
„Nur die, die man kennt …“ Harry wurde mulmig, denn etwas an Newts Haltung hatte sich verändert, ohne, dass er hätte sagen können, was.  
„Wenn du mir nicht die richtigen Fragen stellst, kann ich dir keine besseren Antworten geben, weißt du?“ Professor Scamander klang freundlich, wie immer. Er hatte ihn noch niemals unfreundlich oder gar so schroff wie Severus erlebt. Als Lehrer war er äußerst beliebt und doch hatte Harry nun das Gefühl, als würde auch Newt etwas vor ihm verbergen wollen. Es war vielleicht an der Zeit aufs Ganze zu gehen, sonst würden sie nie erfahren, was unter Hogwarts verborgen war.  
„Gut. Gibt es unter Hogwarts einen geheimen Kerker?“ Der alte Mann antwortete nicht sofort, sondern sah ihn nachdenklich und fast ein wenig bekümmert an.  
„Nein.“  
„Gibt es geheime Gänge?“  
„Du meinst Katakomben? Ja, die gibt es. Jedes Schloss hat solche Geheimgänge, die oft zur Flucht genutzt wurden, wenn das Gebäude von Feinden belagert wurde, doch sie sind versiegelt und Schüler dürfen auf keinen Fall da runter. Das weißt du doch eigentlich, Harry. Ich bin sicher Mister Snape hat dich schon mehrmals darauf hingewiesen.“  
„Das heißt, es gibt unter Hogwarts kein Geheimnis?“ Newt hob die struppigen Augenbrauen.  
„Nicht, dass ich wüsste.“ Harry wusste nicht weiter und brachte Pickett vorsichtig wieder zu Newts Schulter.  
„Wenn du mich fragen wolltest, ob unter Hogwarts eine überaus gefährliche und unbekannte Kreatur versteckt ist, muss ich dich enttäuschen, Harry. Es gibt zwar die Katakomben, doch die sind nur leer und mit Spinnen verseucht. Möchtest du einen Blick dort hinein werfen?“ Jetzt erstarrte Harry und sah ihn aus großen Augen an.  
„Ähm … ja, vielleicht“. Er klang rau und gar nicht wie er selbst. Newt lächelte, kramte in seiner Schublade und schob ihm schließlich einen rostigen Schlüssel über den Tisch.  
„Du weißt sicher, wo die Eingangstür ist? Durch den Weinkeller, das dritte Fass von links zur Seite schieben und aufschließen, falls du es vergessen hast.“  
„Aber …“ Harrys Stimme versagte.  
„Du darfst dich nur nicht von Albus und erst recht nicht von Severus erwischen lassen, versprich mir das. Nimm deine Freunde mit, seht euch um und bringt mir den Schlüssel danach wieder zurück, ja? Ich hoffe, ihr mögt Spinnen.“ Schnell griff er nach dem Schlüssel, ehe es sich Scamander anders überlegte.  
„Ja, ich bringe ihn zurück“, sagte er ganz atemlos und lief aus dem Büro.  
Er konnte es kaum glauben, doch genau dafür mochte er Newt so gern. Obwohl er alt war, war er immer noch manchmal wie ein Kind, so wie er. Wenn ihn jemand gut verstehen konnte, dann Mister Scamander.

Aus einem, für beide Männer nicht ganz nachvollziehbarem Grunde gingen sich Lucius und Severus aus dem Weg. Am Nachmittag schleppte sich Lucius zu Lockharts vermaledeiter „Kuschelstunde“ und hob erstaunt die Brauen. Im Raum waren nun schon mit ihm und Lockhart sechs Leute. Außer Sybill und Minerva, waren noch Miss Sedelmeyer, deren Vorname Lucius nie richtig verstand und Professor Kleinfaul anwesend. Gilderoy strahlte schmieriger und zufriedener denn je, als er in die Hände klatschte und allen befahl sich einen gemütlichen Platz zu suchen.  
Miss Sedelmeyer rutschte nahe zu Lucius. Gilderoy verhinderte allerdings, dass sie ihm auf den Schoss kletterte und sagte, dass sie Abstand bräuchten, denn sie würden nun ein paar entspannende Yogaübungen praktizieren. Erschüttert schloss Lucius kurz die Augen, war wieder einmal kurz davor zu flüchten, dachte dann aber an Snape. Vielleicht sollte er einfach den Sprung ins kalte Wasser wagen und ihm sagen – Falle oder Manipulation hin oder her – dass er es gern mit ihm zusammen versuchen wollte. Sicher war er ganz und gar nicht, nahm nun aber brav die geforderte Stellung ein. Wie alle anderen Teilnehmer, kniete er nun wie ein Tier auf allen Vieren und sah nach vorn, was Lockhart nun wieder Schwachsinniges wollte.  
„Wir machen nun den Hund!“, sagte er fröhlich.  
„Ach was …“, knurrte Lucius verstimmt und wurde für ein paar Momente abgelenkt, weil er beinah zwanghaft daran denken würde, wie Severus nun hinter ihm knien würde. Erschrocken über diesen eindeutig sexuellen Kontext, schnappte er nach Luft.  
„Machen sie wieder auf Rebell und möchten nicht mitmachen, Mister Malfoy?“, fragte Gilderoy schnippisch. Er war aufgestanden, um die geforderte Stellung bei den Teilnehmern zu korrigieren. Alle waren nun auf Händen und Füßen, ihre Körper bildeten einen Bogen, nur er kniete noch wie ein Köter, der auf seine Begattung wartete.  
„Doch!“, giftete er und machte es, wie Minerva. Es sah leichter aus, als es war.  
„Denkt daran, es reinigte die Lunge, stärkt unseren Gleichgewichtssinn und beugt Verstopfung vor“, dozierte er gönnerhaft, dabei packte er Lucius Hüftknochen und zog ihn weiter nach oben. Fast hätte er das Gleichgewicht verloren und fast wäre er aufgestanden und hätte diesem Schmierlappen Lockhart die Faust ins Gesicht gedonnert. Nur Minervas mahnendes Räuspern hielt ihn zurück.  
„Sehr gut, Malfoy!“, flüsterte sie, als er seine „Hund-Stellung“ hielt und zwinkerte ihm sogar zu.  
„Und nach unten und ausruhen!“, forderte Lockhart lächelnd und gab McGonagall einen unauffälligen Klaps auf den Po, den Lucius nur aus dem Augenwinkel sah. Angestrengt verscheuchte er seinen Brechreiz.

Hermione betrachtete Harry skeptisch und drehte dann den Schlüssel in der Hand.  
„Und er hat wirklich gesagt, seht euch dort um?“  
„Ja. Er ist nett und …“  
„Das hat nichts mit nett zu tun. Das ist eine Falle, Potter.“  
„Das würde Newt … ich meine Professor Scamander nie machen. So ist er nicht. Ich kenne ihn schon ewig und er ist … ein guter Mensch.“  
„Das mag sein, trotzdem kommt es mir verdächtig vor, dass er uns einfach den Schlüssel zu den angeblich geheimen Katakomben gibt. Hast du ihm von der Tür erzählt?“  
„Nein, natürlich nicht.“  
„Gut. Das behalten wir besser für uns.“ Granger zupfte an ihrer Lippe und Ron sah hilflos zu Harry. Sie saßen zu dritt in der Bibliothek, Draco war nicht erschienen, obwohl Hermione ihm Bescheid gesagt hatte.  
„Wie wäre es …“, begann Ron zaghaft und sah ängstlich zu dem Mädchen. Sie nickte gönnerhaft.  
„… wenn wir eben einfach nachsehen. Wir sehen uns die Katakomben eben einfach mal an.“  
„Du hast das mit den Spinnen schon gehört, Ron?“ Weasley erbleichte deutlich, nickte aber tapfer.  
„Wird schon nicht so schlimm werden …“  
„Gut, gehen wir!“, sagte Hermione kurz entschlossen, doch Harry hielt sie am Arm fest.  
„Und was ist mit … Malfoy?“  
„Der ist nicht hier. Wir müssen nicht zu viert sein, wir haben doch einen Schlüssel, oder?“  
„Stimmt.“

Deshalb gingen sie zu dritt, obwohl Draco gut Hilfe hätte brauchen können. Tatsächlich hatten sich Crabbe und Goyle seinen Zauberstab angeeignet und machten auch gar keinen Hehl daraus. Zurückgeben wollten sie ihn aber auch nicht. Draco erinnerte sich an den Rat seines Vaters und trat wie wild um sich, als er nahe genug an einem der beiden Jungs war. Er traf nur Goyles Schienenbein. Sein ehemaliger Grundschulfreund heulte auf und dann prügelten beide auf Draco ein. So lange, bis Blaise Zabini den Vertrauensschüler holte und der die Prügelei beendete. Zwar bekam Draco seinen Zauberstab wieder, doch seine Ehre war abgrundtief beschädigt, sein Kiefer tat höllisch weh und schwoll gerade an und Blut lief aus seiner Nase. Ohne, dass es jemand merkte, verließ er das Slytherin Haus, um zu seinem, Vater zu rennen. Die Tränen liefen so sehr über sein Gesicht, dass er kaum sah, wohin er lief.

Höchsten eine Stunde vorher, war Lucius in seine Wohnung zurückgekommen. Seine hinteren Oberschenkel brannten aufgrund der seltsamen Dehnübungen, doch grundsätzlich fühlte er sich tatsächlich unnormal positiv gestimmt. Beinah schon ein wenig euphorisch, zog er sich um, griff nach einem Buch, legt es jedoch wieder weg, weil er sich an seinen Entschluss erinnerte. Als das geschah, begann sein Herz regelrecht zu rasen. Sollte er das wirklich tun? Sollte er eine so unheilvolle Beziehung mit einem suspekten Mann wie Snape beginnen? Direkt in Hogwarts, unter Dumbledores Nase, in aller Heimlichkeit? Garantiert zum Scheitern verurteilt? Den Ausschlag gab, man mag es glauben oder nicht, Minerva McGonagall.  
Als ihn Snape vor der Besenkammer so unerwartet abserviert hatte, stand er noch eine Weile wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt dort rum und versuchte herauszufinden, was in Snapes wirrem Kopf vor sich ging, als erst Gilderoy Lockhart die Besenkammer verließ. Seine Haare waren ganz durcheinander und er strich sich seine Kleidung glatt. Auf seinen Lippen war ein sehr zufriedenes (und nicht weniger schmieriges) Lächeln. Wenig später hatte Minerva unter vorsichtigen Blicken die Besenkammer verlassen. Auch sie grinste, ihre Wangen waren rot und ihre sonst so sorgfältige Frisur sah ziemlich derangiert aus. Auch sie wurschtelte an ihrer Kleidung herum, sah sich ständig um, konnte aber nicht aufhören zu strahlen wie ein Weihnachtsbaum.  
Keiner der beiden sah Lucius, der nur unweit von der Kammer hinter einer Steinsäule stand.

Jetzt dachte er, wenn eine alte Schachtel wie McGonagall das tun konnte, dann doch er schon lange. Er strich sich seine Haare glatt, ging aus seiner Wohnung und klopfte zügig nebenan bei Severus Snape, ehe er einen Rückfall in seine Zweifel und Ängste haben würde.


	11. Chapter 11

Snape riss derart heftig die Tür auf, dass seine Haare im Windstoß flatterten. Seltsam hysterisch sah der Tränkemeister den Gang hoch und runter und knurrte:  
„Malfoy? Hat dich eine Katze beobachtet, eine silbergetigerte?“  
„Äh, nein, ich glaube nicht. Meinst du McGonagalls Animagus …“ Weiter kam er nicht. Severus packte ihn jäh am Hemd und zerrte ihn ziemlich grob in seine Wohnung.  
„Großer Gott, was ist denn los?“, fragte Lucius, den Snapes merkwürdig aggressives Verhalten total aus seinem eigentlich romantischen Konzept brachte, was damit beginnen sollte, dass er nun sagte:  
„Ich habe über deinen Vorschlag eingehend nachgedacht und bin zu dem Schluss gekommen …“  
„Ich habe eine Paranoia, was ihre Katzengestalt betrifft. Bist du sicher, dass sie dich nicht observiert hat?“  
„Nein, ich bin ganz und gar nicht sicher. Aber warum sollte sie das tun? Meines Wissens ist sie mit Gilderoy zugange und ich war heute sogar beim Seminar. Wenn sie jetzt noch argwöhnisch mir gegenüber ist, weiß ich auch nicht weiter. Ich tue doch … schon … alles …“ Severus sah ihn komisch an. Seine Augenbrauen waren ganz tief gesunken und sein dunkler Blick drang so tief in ihn ein, dass Lucius‘ Herz zu rasen begann.  
„alles … was du willst …“ Noch immer standen sie gleich hinter der Wohnungstür. So hatte sich Lucius das irgendwie nicht vorgestellt. Der Schwarzhaarige stand ihm sogar regelrecht im Weg und wandte sich ihm jetzt vollkommen zu. Es war bedrohlich und absolut, anders hätte Lucius das gerade nicht bezeichnen können. Mit einem Schritt drückte er ihn gegen die Tür, umfasste seinen Hals und brachte sein Gesicht ganz nah an seins.  
„Spiele kein Spiel mit mir, Malfoy, denn du wirst verlieren.“  
„Warum denkst du, dass ich spiele?“, flüsterte er rau zurück. Hitze breitete sich aus, sammelte sich zwischen seinen Beinen und im Gesicht.  
„Du benimmst dich seltsam, Lucius.“  
„Dasselbe könnte ich von dir behaupten.“ Snapes Lippen lagen fast an seinen, seinen Hände waren warm und bestimmend in seinem Nacken, sein Körper berührte seinen, hart und warm und seine dunklen Augen sahen in seine, ohne zu blinzeln.  
„Witzig. Dabei will ich dich doch nur küssen.“ Er war kaum noch zu verstehen und Lucius, der leicht zu zittern begonnen hatte, legte seine Arme fest um seine Taille, zog ihn eng an sich und küsste ihn zuerst.

Severus war erleichtert und alarmiert. Irgendwie bekam er dieses subtile Gefühl der ständigen Beobachtung nicht los und fragte sich, ob es an Malfoy lag und das, was er für ihn empfand. Er konnte kaum an etwas anderes denken, als ihm auf irgendeine Art nahe zu sein. Jetzt war er hier, scheinbar wirklich gewillt auf seinen, zugegenermaßen skurrilen Vorschlag einzugehen und die Euphorie darüber brachte ihn ganz durcheinander, weil er keine Ahnung hatte, was das alles bedeuten mochte. Wenn es jemand rausfand, dann Minerva, die öfters auf ihren Samtpfoten durchs Gebäude schlich und alles mitbekam, was sie nichts anging. Andererseits hatte Lucius recht. Vermutlich hatte sie was mit Lockhart und war weniger an Spionage interessiert.  
Der andere Mann drückte ihn fest an sich und das blieb nicht ohne Folgen. Er wurde hart, atemlos und so hungrig danach ihn vollkommen zu spüren, dass er gierig seine Hände unter sein Hemd schob und es ihm auszog. Lucius Blick dabei war ein wenig fiebrig, doch er sagte nichts, küsste ihn nur wieder, mindestens ebenso leidenschaftlich wie er selbst. Noch kurz dachte er daran, wie schräg es war, dass das geschah. Ausgerechnet zwischen ihnen beiden. Aber dann nahm er Lucius Hand und zerrte ihn in sein Schlafzimmer. Als er auf ihm lag, ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich, fragte er leise:  
„Du bist doch nicht nur deshalb hier, oder?“  
„Nein, spinnst du? Ich bin doch nicht mal …“ Lucius stöhnte leise und schloss seine Augen, als Severus ein wenig von ihm runterrutschte und seine Hand auf seine Erektion legt.  
„Kein bisschen. Schon klar …“ Lucius kam ihm nach und küsste ihn dann. Es war im Grunde das erste Mal, dass der Blonde wirklich Initiative zeigte. Seine Zunge drang in seinen Mund, sein Körper legte sich auf seine tendenziell aggressive Art auf seinen und seine Hände schoben sich in seine Haare. Als sie kurz Luft holten, flüsterte Malfoy heiser:  
„Lass es uns einfach tun!“ Severus grinste, zog sein Hemd aus und wollte sich gerade erneut den anderen Mann packen, als sie es hörten.

„Dad?!“  
„Dad? Wo bist du?“ Draco war nebenan in der Wohnung.  
Severus sah Lucius fragend an.  
„Nein, hör nicht drauf. Mach weiter, Severus! Ich will dich … jetzt! Nicht aufhören, nicht …“ Der Blonde verschloss seinen Mund mit einem hitzigen Kuss und drückte ihn wieder nach hinten.  
„Dad?? Dad, wo bist du? DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD?!“, kreischte Draco inzwischen durchdringend auf dem Gang. Der Junge klang verzweifelt und eindeutig weinend.  
„Verfluchter Bengel!“, knurrte Lucius und Severus stieß ihn von sich runter.  
„Geh, kümmere dich um ihn!“ Malfoy sah alles andere als begeistert aus, stand aber gehorsam auf, während Draco auf dem Flur kreischte, als würde er aufgefressen werden. Auch Snape stand auf und zog sich an.  
„Und was soll ich damit machen?“ Lucius deute vorwurfsvoll auf seinen harten Schwanz, der sich ziemlich deutlich unter dem Stoff der Hose abzeichnete. Zwielichtig lächelnd nahm Severus seinen Zauberstab und flüsterte:  
„Minus Masculinus!“ Sein Penis schrumpfte augenblicklich auf Normalgröße.  
„Das ist … wirklich gruselig, Snape!“  
„Beschwer‘ dich nicht noch!“  
Lucius brummte, und ging dann auf den Flur.

„Draco? Was soll das?“ Sein Sohn stand nicht weit weg und heulte aufgelöst. Natürlich. Aber er sah wirklich schlimm aus. Auch Severus kam nach draußen, weil er wissen wollte, was nun schon wieder los war und weil er dieses unterschwellige Gefühl von drohender Gefahr nicht losbekam.  
„Wer war das?“ Er packt nicht allzu sanft Dracos Gesicht und drehte es so, dass er den angeschwollenen Kiefer betrachten konnte.  
„Ist nicht so schlimm … Dad …was ...“  
„Es ist schlimm! Wer, Draco?!“, forderte Snape finster.  
„Crabbe und Goyle, sie wollten mir meinen Zauberstab nicht wiedergeben und …“  
„Gut, ich kümmere mich um die beiden. Malfoy, kümmere dich um deinen Sohn!“ Snapes Aufforderung klang alles andere als gutgemeinter Rat oder als beiläufig und so nahm Lucius Draco fest an die Hand und ging mit ihm in seine Wohnung. Dort heulte der Junge wieder hemmungslos los und bekam kein Wort raus. Lucius schob ihn sanft zum Bett, legte ihn hin und legte sich neben ihn. Draco tat das, was er schon ewig nicht mehr getan hatte, weil er es nie zuließ. Der Junge drückte sich fest an ihn, legte sein Gesicht auf seine Brust und umschlang ihn fest mit seinem Arm. Dann weinte er, während er ihm über seine weichen Haare strich. Ihm fiel nichts ein, mit dem er dem Kind Trost spenden könnte, denn seine Aufforderungen sich zu wehren, waren scheinbar eher kontraproduktiv. Lange weinte Draco und er tat nichts anderes, als da zu sein, ihn zu streicheln und darüber nachzudenken, warum er als Vater so dermaßen versagte. Erst jetzt, wo Narcissa sie verlassen hatte, kam dieses ungeheure Defizit so richtig zum Vorschein. Es bereitete ihm Übelkeit und doch hatte er keine Lösung. Irgendwann beruhigte sich Draco und schluchzte nur noch hin und wieder.

„Dad?“  
„Ja?“  
„Was hast du eben bei Professor Snape in der Wohnung gemacht? Seid … ihr etwa Freunde?“  
„Hm, vielleicht sind wir das. Wir kennen uns von früher. Er hatte mir einen Tee angeboten und wir … haben ein wenig geplaudert.“  
„Ich habe auch Freunde.“  
„Mehrere? Ich dachte du und dieses Mädchen, diese Granger, seid befreundet?“  
„Ja, das auch. Aber wir sind auch mit Potter und Weasley befreundet.“ Draco richtete sich auf. Er sah schlimm aus. Seine Augen waren verquollen, sein Kiefer geschwollen und überall war eingetrocknetes Blut.  
„Das ist schön, auch wenn ich mir nicht so sicher bin, was ich von den beiden halten soll. Mach dich bettfertig, du schläfst heute hier!“ Draco strahlte erleichtert.  
Wenig später lag er mit sauberen, wenn auch zerschundenem Gesicht und Schlafanzug im Bett. Lucius brachte ihm heiße Milch und legte sich dann wieder neben ihn, weil ihm nichts Besseres einfiel. Seine Verabredung mit Severus könnte er heute sowieso vergessen und Snape hatte ja recht. Es war sein Sohn und er müsste dem Jungen endlich der Vater sein, den er brauchte.  
„Macht ihr vier … Blödsinn?“, fragte er aus einer Eingebung heraus, als sich Draco wieder an ihn kuschelte.  
„Aber nein! Sag mal, denkst du auch, dass es in Hogwarts ein monströses Geheimnis gibt?“  
„Unterhaltet ihr euch etwa über so was?“  
„Dad! Gibt es eins?“  
„Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Aber Dumbledore ist ein alter Geheimniskrämer, dem alles zuzutrauen ist. Warum also nicht? Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass der alte Sack die Dreistigkeit besitzt vor unseren Augen etwas Ungeheuerliches zu verstecken. Aber vielleicht solltest du dich lieber um schulische Dinge kümmern und …“ Draco war auf seiner Brust eingeschlafen. Lucius lächelte, streichelte weiter seine Schultern und schlief dann sogar selbst ein.

Snape verpasste den beiden Übertätern Crabbe und Goyle einen „Einlauf“, der sich gewaschen hatte. Crabbe übergab sich sogar, als er ihm in den giftigsten Farben ausmalte, was er mit ihm machen würde, wenn er noch jemals Hand an ein anderes Kind legen würde.  
In jedem neuen Jahr gab es solche Bullys wie die beiden schwachsinnigen Jungs und jedes Jahr fuhr Severus sein „Abschreckprogramm“ auf, was recht zuverlässig wirkte. Auch ihm war klar, als er zurück ging, dass diese Sache … Gott, der Sex mit Lucius, ermahnte er sich selbst es explizit zu denken, heute nicht mehr stattfinden würde. Um sicher zu gehen, verstärkte er die Laute aus Malfoys Wohnung magisch. Er hörte zwei langsame und tiefe Atmer. Weil er neugierig war, apparierte er sich lautlos in den Flur und schlich in Richtung Atemgeräusche.  
Tatsächlich lag Lucius in Dracos Bett. Der Junge war fest an ihn gekuschelt und schlief. Auf seinen angeschwollenen Lippen war ein schwaches Lächeln. Es entlockte auch Severus ein Lächeln, denn endlich war Lucius mal der Vater, den sein Junge brauchte. Das hier war alles in allem ein guter und wirklich vielversprechender Anfang. Dieses Bild war überaus friedlich, harmonisch und in gewisser Weise so romantisch, dass Severus unwillkürlich diese angenehme Wärme in der Herzgegend verspürte, wie er sie nur im Zusammenhang mit Harry fühlte. Zum Beispiel, wenn sie an Weihnachten den Baum zusammen schmückten und er dem Jungen verrückte Weihnachtsgeschichten erzählte, die er spontan erfand.  
Er apparierte sich direkt in seine eigene Wohnung und zuckte wirklich zusammen, als es zaghaft an seiner Tür klopfte. Es konnte unmöglich Malfoy sein und auch Harry klopfte nicht. Am liebsten würde er die Tür nicht öffnen wollen, leider klopfte es wieder, lauter und energischer diesmal.

Minerva sah ihn besorgt an.  
„Brauchst du Katzenminze?“, fragte er provokant, denn auf McGonagall hatte er gerade gar keine Lust.  
„Ha, sehr witzig. Bittest du mich rein?“  
„Natürlich. Komm doch bitte in meine Wohnung, Minerva!“, sagte er bissig und stellte ihr nicht allzu sanft ein leeres Glas hin, um ihr einen Schluck Wein einzugießen. Früher saßen sie hin und wieder abends so zusammen, doch seit Gilderoy in Hogwarts war, hatte sich so einiges geändert.  
„Ist es immer noch wegen Malfoy? Ich glaube wirklich, er versucht sich anzupassen und …“  
„Nein. Es geht nicht um Lucius Malfoy, der heute sogar bei der Yoga-Stunde gewesen war und keine besonders gute Figur gemacht hatte, wenn ich das mal verraten darf.“ Severus sah sie schweigend an. Ja, sie waren so etwas wie Freunde mit Differenzen, was so einige Sachverhalte betraf. Aber wenn es Hart auf Hart kommen würde, könnte er sich bedingungslos auf die Hexe verlassen und sie sich auf ihn.  
„Wo drückt der Schuh, Minerva?“  
„Sybill Trelawney.“ Er stutzte und seine beunruhigende Vorahnung nahm zu.  
„Sybill? Seit wann kommst du mit ihr denn nicht mehr gut aus?“  
„Seit sie Roy anschmachtet!“  
„Roy? Gilderoy?“ Sie nickte eindringlich und sah ihn aus großen Augen hilfesuchend an.  
„Sie ist so viel jünger als ich …“ Und sieht weder besser aus, noch ist sie mächtiger, führte er den Satz in Gedanken fort, seufzte jedoch nur und rieb sich demonstrativ ratlos über sein Gesicht.  
„Tut mir leid, Minerva, aber ich kenne mich mit so etwas … wirklich nicht gut genug aus, um dir einen Rat zu geben.“ Die Hexe trank das Weinglas in einem Zug aus und er füllte aus Höflichkeit nach.  
„Ach, Rat … ich will keinen Rat von dir, Severus. Ich will mich nur ausheulen. Verrate mir eins …“ Von früher wusste er, dass Alkohol bei Minerva zügig wirkte. Ihre Augen begannen zu glänzen, sie grinste ununterbrochen und ihre Aussprache wurde schon leicht verwaschen.  
„Sag mir eins, wie hast du Malfoy dazu gebracht zur Kuschelstunde zu gehen. Er hasst Roy und findet alles, was er tut und sagt ganz abscheulich. Er ist so ein herablassender Mann und das nach allem, was ihm widerfahren ist. Müsste er nicht ein wenig demütiger sein? Nein, er war und ist ein Kotzbrocken. Wie damals, als er hier Schüler war. Oh … ich erinnere mich noch so gut an ihn und seine …“ Severus hörte nicht mehr hin. Anstatt über Lucius‘ Schandtaten unterrichtet zu werden, würde er jetzt lieber seinen Mund über seine warme Haut bewegen, ihn küssen und ihn lieben. Er war heftig verliebt und begriff das erst in diesem Moment schlagartig.  
„Hör auf!“, fuhr er Minerva unwirsch an.  
„Was? Mit … was denn?“ Ihr zweites Glas war leer und sie griff selbst nach der Weinflasche und goss sich nach.  
„Damit so über Malfoy zu sprechen. Ich bitte dich, ja?“ Sie blinzelte ihn leicht irritiert an und nickte dann leicht.  
„Wusste ich es doch …“  
„Was wusstest du?“, knurrte er dunkel.  
„Dass du dich zu ihm hingezogen fühlst. Das war meine … größte Angst, Severus.“  
„Wie zum Henker meinst du das?“  
„Na, Malfoy beherrscht die Dunklen Künste ziemlich gut. Das heißt, er ist tendenziell gefährlich und ich frage mich wirklich, was den … alten Narr (sehr leises Flüstern) dazu bewogen hat ihn hier arbeiten und leben zu lassen. Und weil du auch immer einen Hang zu den Dunklen Künsten hattest, ist es unschwer vorauszusagen, dass ihr beide kons … konsis … konspiriert.“  
„Das ist Unsinn, Minerva. Warum sollen wir uns verschwören? Zu welchem Zweck? Malfoy will nichts anderes, als seinen Sohn in Sicherheit wissen.“  
„Wirklich? Er macht auf mich nicht den Eindruck eines überfürsorglichen Vaters.“  
„Er hat nur ein paar Anlaufschwierigkeiten. Das wird schon noch. Ich behalte ihn im Auge, habe ich dir doch versprochen.“  
„Ja, richtig“, kicherte sie und tätschelte seinen Arm.  
„Aber jetzt im Ernst, warum hältst du so große Stücke auf ihn? Weil ihn auch niemand mag, so wie dich früher?“ Lange sah er die ältere Dame an. Er mochte Minerva gern und vermisste sogar hin und wieder ihr Geplauder.  
„Ich denke, es steckt viel Gutes in ihm und wenn ich mich auf Albus‘ Worte berufen darf, hat er sogar eine schicksalsentscheidende Rolle zu spielen. Nein, ich weiß nichts Genaues und hinterfrage das nicht, sondern frage höchstens mal Sybill. Belassen wir es vorerst dabei. Er ist keine Gefahr, das kann ich versprechen.“ Endlich lächelte die Hexe zufrieden und mit glühenden Wangen. Wieder griff sie mit beiden Händen nach seinem Unterarm und begann ihn ein wenig zu kneten, wie es Katzen gern taten.  
„Und kann es nicht sein, dass du ein ganz klein wenig in den blonden Schönling verliebt bist?“  
„So ein … Quatsch!“, zischte er, bekam aber nur ein vergnügtes Kichern.  
„Nicht, dass ich mit Steinen werfen sollte, doch du machst ein wenig den Eindruck … eines Mannes, dessen … Gedanken ziemlich intensiv mit einem ganz bestimmten Thema beschäftigt sind.“  
„Minerva, das ist wirklich ausgemachter …“  
„Denkst du, es wäre schlimm?“ Sie wurde jäh ernst und ihm war mehr als unwohl. Mit einer älteren Dame über Liebe und vielleicht Sex zu sprechen, war alles andere als angenehm.  
„Wir sollten wirklich das Thema wechseln, Minerva!“, sagte er so streng wie es ging, doch so strahlte ihn nur an und flüsterte dann wieder verschwörerisch:  
„Ich hätte da einen interessanten Hinweis für dich. Wenn Albus nicht immer so ein sonderbarer Kauz wäre, der einem die Wörter im Mund verdreht und deine Gedanken so verwirrt, dass du nicht mehr weißt, womit das Gespräch überhaupt begonnen hat, und warum … würdest du zwischen seinen vielen, oft unnötigen Worten etwas hören können …“ Bedeutungsvoll hob sie die Brauen und er sah sie skeptisch an, weil er nicht wusste, was sie andeuten wollte. Vielleicht war sie auch nur schon zu betrunken und nicht mehr ganz zurechnungsfähig.  
„Was meinst du?“, fragte er und holte unauffällig Luft.  
„Du weißt, ich kenne ihn schon viel länger als du. Ich habe hier schon unterrichtet, das warst du noch gar nicht geboren und ich habe Dinge … erlebt und ich kenne einen anderen Albus Dumbledore. Einen gutaussehenden, charmanten Mann, der alle allein mit seinen wundervollen, strahlenden Augen für sich einnehmen konnte, erst recht, wenn er mit Worten zauberte. Doch dieser Mann hatte ein Geheimnis und ich weiß von ihm persönlich, dass er gehofft hatte, es für immer behalten zu können. Aber wie das so ist … Geheimnisse machen sich gern selbstständig und leben ihr eigenes Leben.“  
„Würdest du bitte zum Punkt kommen?“  
„Albus war verliebt! In einen Mann. In Gellert Grindelwald!“ Aufmerksam sah er McGonagall an. Was er hörte, war neu und auch wieder nicht. Es kursierten natürlich Gerüchte, doch die Wahrheit war, niemand wusste Genaueres. Vielleicht niemand, bis auf eine Zeitzeugin.  
„Grindelwald war ein Monster!“  
„So ist es.“  
„Und was willst du mir damit sagen?“ Verstört sah sie ihn an und schien es selbst nicht mehr so genau zu wissen.  
„Ich … dass … du … denkst du Roy, findet Sybill interessanter als mich und legt mich für eine Jünger ab, wie eine alte Decke?“, sagte sie plötzlich mit wackliger Stimme und begann zu schluchzen. Severus erstarrte. Das fehlte ihm gerade noch, eine greinende Alte in seiner Wohnung, wo er heute lieber Lucius … ach, verdammt! Er trank den großen Rest Wein auf einmal auf, half Minerva dann hoch und brachte sie langsam und vorsichtig zu ihrer eigenen Wohnung. Dabei redete er die ganze Zeit auf sie ein, dass alles gut werden würde und Lockhart sicher wüsste, was er an ihr hatte und Dinge, an die er sich später sowieso nicht mehr erinnern würde und sie sich hoffentlich auch nicht.  
An der Tür verabschiedete sich Minerva. Immerhin hatte sie wieder mit dem Weinen aufgehört.  
„Was … auch immer mit dir und diesem Malfoy ist, ich will dich wissen lassen …“ Er verdrehte überdrüssig die Augen.  
„Doch! Severus! Lass es mich sagen, denn es ist etwas Gutes! Ich bin nämlich wirklich stolz auf dich, dass du den kleinen Harry zu einem so tollen Jungen großgezogen hast. Ich weiß, dass viele dir das niemals zugetraut haben, doch du hast es getan. Er ist ein wunderbarer, kluger und liebenswerte Junge, der seinen Weg gehen wird.“  
„Danke!“, sagte er leise und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die runzlige Wange, bevor er sie behutsam in ihre Wohnung schob. Er und Minerva waren manchmal wie Hund und Katze. Aber hin und wieder hatten sie eine Verständnisebene, die sie eher zu Hund und Katze machte, die gemeinsam aufgewachsen waren.


	12. Chapter 12

Ein leichter Wind wehte und wenn eine Böe seine Haare erwischte, flatterten sie auf wie verschreckte Vögel. Wenn das geschah, flatterte auch Severus‘ Herz. Er stand oben am Fenster und sah Lucius dabei zu, wie er den Hof fegte. Es war kaum zu glauben, doch Malfoy tat es sorgfältig und war ganz bei der Sache. Wie es dieser Mann mit dem einstigen Reichtum eines Königs und dem legendären Stolz der Reinblüter schaffte über seinen immensen Schatten zu springen und so niedere Tätigkeiten mit diesem aufrichtigen Enthusiasmus auszuüben, war wirklich bemerkenswert. Vielleicht war das der Grund, warum er in ihn verliebt war. Severus hatte keine andere Erklärung für seine Hingezogenheit zu dem blonden Mann. Lucius‘ Charakter hatte nach wie vor an jeder Ecke Defizite und seine Absichten waren meistens immer noch auf sich selbst bezogen. Nur Draco spielte eine Rolle in Lucius Leben und vielleicht er selbst. Es war schön darüber nachzudenken, dass er tatsächlich für jemanden eine tiefere Bedeutung hatte, auch wenn das Lily hätte sein sollten.  
Aber auch Albus hatte ihm damals gesagt, dass das Leben weitergeht und er es als eine Chance sehen sollte. Severus seufzte leise, fühlte seinen schnellen Herzschlag und konnte zum ersten Mal die Wärme der Zuneigung genießen, die sich in seinem Körper beim Anblick von Malfoy ausbreitete, wie ein seltenes Fieber.

Hermione kam ratlos zu Harry zurück an den Tisch.  
„Was hat er denn?“  
„Hast du ihn auch angesprochen?“  
„Natürlich! Ich sagte, Professor Snape, wie warten auf die letzte Zutat, die in den Kessel muss.“ Harry sah zu Severus, der am Fenster stand und wie gebannt hinaus starrte. Dass Granger sich nicht traute, ihn weiter zu stören, oder gar zu berühren, war mehr als verständlich. Das konnte definitiv ziemlich übel enden. Harry seufzte überdrüssig und ging selbst zu seinem Pflegevater. Bevor er ihn am Arm zupfte, sah er aber durchs Fenster. Irgendwie hatte er mindestens ein phänomenales Naturschauspiel erwartete, wenn Snape derart abwesend war, dass er seinen Unterricht komplett vergessen hatte. Aber im Hof fegte nur Dracos Vater. Harry kniff nachdenklich die Augen zusammen, griff dann nach Severus Hand und sagte ganz leise:  
„Professor Snape, der Trank! Wir warten alle …“ Und Severus schien wirklich zu erwachen. Sein verträumt wirkender Blick kehrte in die Realität zurück. Langsam sah er zu Harry, schob fest seine Augenbrauen zusammen und sah dann in die Klasse:  
„Ihr habt doch nicht erwartetet, dass es das für heute war, oder?“, brummte er die Schüler an und zeigte spontan mit einem Zauberstab auf einen der Schüler.  
„Du! Welche Zutaten sind im Schrumpftrank!“, forderte er gnadenlos zu wissen. Er war zurück, doch Harry beobachtete ihn gedankenvoll und beschloss, dass er wirklich mal wieder ein wenig Zeit mit Sev verbringen musste. Vielleicht vermisste Snape ihn mehr, als er zugeben würde.  
Bevor sie heute Abend einen Ausflug in die Katakomben machen wollte, würde er Sev einen Besuch abstatten, um sicher zu sein, dass mit ihm alles in Ordnung war. Sie hatten beschlossen, doch erst die geheimen Fluchtgänge unter Hogwarts gemeinsam mit Draco zu besichtigen, ehe sie sich erneut der Tür widmen würden. Hermione hatte darüber hinaus ein wenig besorgt angedeutet, dass sie noch nicht die Information gefunden hat, die dem Tür-Unternehmen eine absolute Unbedenklichkeit bescheinigen würden. Hinter der geheimnisvollen Tür könnte eine immense Gefahr auf sie lauern, laut Ron, oder, wie Draco es ausdrückte: Wahnsinnsschätze.  
Nur Hermione merkte ganz nüchtern an, dass vielleicht nichts hinter der Tür ist und die Tür einfach ist, was sie ist und Ron fügte um ihren Beifall heischend an: „Genau, vielleicht gibt es die Tür nur, weil Professor Dumbledore die Frischlinge ärgern will.“ Harry schwieg, musste aber zugeben, dass es ihm auch merkwürdig vorkam, dass die Tür mit den Spitzen von vier Zauberstäben zu öffnen war. Vielleicht mussten es ganz bestimmte Zauberstäbe sein und sie würden so oder so scheitern. Sie würden es bald wissen.

Nach der letzten Vormittagsstunde, machte sich Harry auf den Weg zu Snapes Büro, um nachzusehen, wie es ihm ging. Auf dem Weg dorthin hatte er eine Begegnung mit Lucius Malfoy, der er auch leider nicht mehr ausweichen konnte. Malfoy stieß ihm seinen Besen direkt vor die Beine, sodass er nur die Wahl zwischen stehenbleiben und drüber fallen hatte.  
„Potter, welch Freude dich zu sehen …“, kommentierte Malfoy sarkastisch und ließ den Besen wo er war.  
„Hallo, Mister Malfoy …“, erwiderte der Junge nur schmallippig.  
„Jetzt, wo wir uns zufällig sehen und du so aussiehst, als würdest du gern ein paar Worte mit mir wechseln, will ich mal großzügig den Anfang machen. Ich habe vernommen, dass du neuerdings mit Draco … abhängst, oder wie ihr das ausdrückt …“ Harry sah ihn recht ausdruckslos an und innerlich musste Lucius schmunzeln, denn diese Eigenart hatte er sicherlich von seinem Ziehvater übernommen. Der Okklumentik war dieser Bengel ja wohl hoffentlich noch nicht mächtig.  
„Ja?“, fragte Potter nun nach, erstaunlich wenig beeindruckt.  
„Wenn du meinen Sohn in gefährliche Dinge mit reinziehst, werde ich dir die Hölle heiß machen und es ist mir dabei egal, wer dein … Beschützer ist, klar?!“  
„Sie meinen Severus Snape?“ Malfoy antwortete nicht, sah ihn nur finster an.  
„Ich glaube, ich kann ganz gut allein auf mich aufpassen“, sagte der Junge trocken und griff unbewusst nach seinem Zauberstab im Gürtel. Ja, dachte Lucius, das konnte der kleine Mistkerl sicher. Wie er Snape inzwischen kennengelernt hatte, hatte er dem Jungen schon eine Menge Dinge außerhalb des Unterrichts beigebracht. Irgendwie beruhigte ihn das Wissen um Potters magischer Kompetenz, denn so würde er natürlich gut auf seinen Sohn achten. Es stimmte ihn so milde, dass er sogar großzügig lächelte, doch es hatte nicht die erhoffte Wirkung auf Potter. Der sah ihn nur argwöhnisch an und sagte dann leise: „Wenn ich jetzt gehen darf? Ich möchte zu Professor Snape, denn ich mache mir …“ Er brach ab, als wäre ihm aufgefallen, dass er Dinge sagte, die er nicht sagen sollte.  
„Was?“, knurrte Lucius ihn alarmiert an und trat einen bedrohlichen Schritt näher an den Jungen heran.  
„Nichts. Ich … ich mache mir nur Sorgen, ob es ihm gut geht. Aber das wird es schon.“ Damit hatte Lucius nicht gerechnet und er nahm verwundert seinen Besen weg, um den Jungen gehen zu lassen. Sorgen? Was war mit Snape? Na danke, Potter, jetzt mache ich mir Gedanken, fluchte er still vor sich hin, als er dem Kind hinterher sah.

Leicht irritiert ging Harry weiter. Severus saß an seinem Schreibtisch und blätterte gerade durch ein Buch, als er eintrat.  
„Harry? Solltest du nicht beim Mittagessen sein?“  
„Habe keinen Hunger …“ Er lehnte sich auf den Tisch, um zu sehen, was Severus las.  
„Die separierenden Potenzierung der Grundsubstanzen? Das ist doch erst im dritten Jahr dran?“  
„Ist dir aufgefallen, dass ich nicht nur die Erstklässler unterrichte?“, fragte Severus den Jungen. Er war ein bisschen erheitert, doch noch viel mehr besorgt.  
„Ach ja, hatte ich wohl verdrängt. Um was geht es da?“  
„Harry, was willst du hier? Ist es wegen heute im Unterricht?“ Er kannte diesen Bengel einfach zu gut und konnte ihm ansehen, dass er Antworten für sein sonderbares Verhalten brauchte. Allerdings würde er sie ihm aber nur geben, wenn er die richtigen Fragen stellte. So funktionierte nun mal ihre Beziehung und so kam er nicht unnötig in die Verlegenheit zu lügen.  
„Ja, ich denke schon, Sev. Wirst du krank?“  
„Nein, natürlich nicht! So ein Blödsinn.“  
„Was dann? Du bist … unaufmerksam und … und …“ Harry druckste rum und wich seinem eindringlichen Blick aus.  
„Und?“  
„Ach, ist nicht so wichtig. Ich wollte dich nur wissen lassen, dass … ich dich vermisse, Sev.“ Jetzt grinste der kleine Harry keck und er musste schmunzeln.  
„Vielleicht finden wir am Sonntag Zeit für einen kleinen Spaziergang. Bist du dabei, Harry?“  
„Oh ja, gern!“ Er sprang auf und Severus holte erleichtert Luft. War ja nochmal gut gegangen.  
„Es ist aber nicht wegen Mister Malfoy, oder?“ Harry war schon an der Tür gewesen und er erstarrte zu Eis.  
„Spezifiziere deine Frage, Potter!“, knurrte er unwillig. Das Kind kam langsam zurück und sah ihn ausgesprochen ernst und ziemlich aufmerksam an.  
„Na ja, ich würde es nicht schwören wollen, doch es sah so aus, als hättest du heute im Unterricht Dracos Vater dabei beobachtet, wie er den Hof fegt.“ Er konnte Harry keine Antwort geben. Nicht nur, weil es wahr war, sondern weil er sofort all die nervigen Symptome seiner unerwarteten Verliebtheit fühlte.  
„Ja, habe ich …“, sagte er schleppend.  
„Musst du nicht. Er ist zwar … merkwürdig, doch jetzt, wo ich Draco besser kenne, denke ich, dass da nichts dran ist.“  
„ … nichts dran?“, echote er irritiert.  
„Na ja, ich glaube, Draco ist irgendwie in Ordnung und sein Vater ist es dann bestimmt auch. Ron erinnert mich immer mal daran, wie schrecklich es ist, wenn die eigene Mutter einen verlässt. Ich denke, für Mister Malfoy ist es einfach … nur schwer, so wie auch für Draco.“  
Gerührt sah er den Jungen an. Wie konnte es bei seinem Einfluss sein, dass Harry ein so tiefes Mitgefühl und Verständnis für andere Menschen aufbringen konnte. Für ihn selbst unerwartet, stand Severus auf, ging zu Harry und umarmte ihn fest. Er strich liebevoll über seine Haare und flüsterte rau:  
„Du bist so ein guter Junge. Mache dir keine Sorgen, alles ist in Ordnung mit mir. Jetzt geh bitte essen!“

Am späteren Nachmittag machten sich Draco, Ron, Hermione und Harry auf den Weg in die Katakomben. Sie mussten vorsichtig sein, um weder einem Lehrer, noch einem Schüler über den Weg zu laufen.

In etwa zur selben Zeit ging Lucius genervt aber ergeben zu Lockharts Kuschelstunde. Der Raum war allerdings bis auf Professor Kleinfaul leer.  
„Wo sind denn alle?“  
„Hm, ich will mich nicht zu weit aus dem Fenster lehnen, doch glaube gespürt zu haben, dass es unter den Damen des Kurses Unstimmigkeiten gab, was Gilderoy Lockhart betrifft. Vielleicht hat es einen Eklat gegeben. Sie wissen ja, Mister Malfoy, wir Männer bekommen solche Feinheiten im Umgang selten mit …“  
Wie wahr, dachte Lucius nur und ging zu Lockharts Tisch. Er hatte schon die Utensilien für den heutigen Kurs zusammengestellt. Es waren Farben! Vorwurfsvoll hielt Malfoy einen Farbtopf hoch.  
„Sehen sie das, Professor?“  
„Verdammt, Farben!“, rutschte es Kleinfaul spontan raus. Er wurde bleich und Lucius sagte schnell:  
„Wir sollten verschwinden, bevor Lockhart und sein Harem doch noch kommen.“  
Das taten sie dann, auch wenn Lucius nicht nur ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, sondern auch weiterhin um Severus besorgt war. Was Harry heute angedeutet hatte, gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Eigentlich war er der Meinung, dass Snape mit allem gut umgehen konnte und die Stärke hatte über ihrer eigenartigen Verbindung zu stehen. Aber vielleicht war das ein Irrtum und der Schwarzhaarige hatte damit massivere Probleme, als er zeigen mochte. Später würde er einen weiteren Versuch wagen, um ihn darauf anzusprechen und vielleicht wurden sie heute nicht wieder gestört werden.

„Lumos!“, befahl Granger und die drei Jungs zückten ihre Zauberstäbe und sprachen den Lichtzauber. Sie standen am Eingang der Katakomben. Ein kalter, modriger Geruch schlug ihnen entgegen und zumindest Harry hatte eine Gänsehaut. Ja, er kannte Hogwarts gut, war aber längst nicht in allen Winkeln gewesen, weil die Erwachsenen darauf geachtet hatten, dass er das nicht tat. Er war sogar ein Mal im Weinkeller gewesen und hätte vielleicht sogar die geheime Zugangstür entdeckt, wenn nicht Minerva wie ein Geist erschienen wäre, um ihn daran zu hindern. Er bekam eine Rüge von ihr und eine strenge Ermahnung von Dumbledore. Nur Severus sagte kühl: Deine Schuld, wenn du dich erwischen lässt. Was Harry nicht wusste, war, dass es der „Glöckchenzauber“ war, der Minerva auf den Plan gerufen hatte. Aber nun war er ja deaktiviert und niemand sollte demnach wissen, wo er sich gerade befand. Vorsicht liefen die Kinder in den Gang hinein. Es gab Abzweigungen, die sie alle untersuchten. Dabei stießen sie aber nur auf entweder leere Kammern, in den Stein gehauen, deren Zweck sich ihnen nicht erschloss (Hermione meinte, dass es vielleicht Toiletten gewesen waren. Draco würgte daraufhin geräuschvoll und alle liefen schnell weiter), oder aber sie fanden uralte und immer leere Holztruhen vor. Newt hatte recht. Überall liefen zum Teil faustgroße Spinnen umher und hatten dichte Netze gewebt, denen sie mehr als ein Mal ausweichen mussten. Ansonsten waren die Gänge enttäuschend leer. Gerade bogen sie um eine Ecke, da schrie Hermione, die an der Spitze ihrer Gruppe lief, auf. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück, prallte gegen Ron, der nach hinten fiel und von Draco, gegen den er prallte, mit den Worten „Hey, du Idiot!“, weggeschubst wurde. Ron fiel und griff mit seiner Hand in ein Spinnennest. Harry, der eher neben dem Mädchen gelaufen war, hatte noch gesehen, was Hermione so erschreckt hatte. Es war Mrs Norris, die Katze des ehemaligen Hausmeisters Mister Filch, gewesen. Sie war struppiger als sonst, wirkte verängstigt und war gleich verschwunden, nachdem sie einen Buckel gemacht und sie alle kurz angefaucht hatte. Harry war schockiert. Nicht, weil Ron aufkreischte, sondern weil er nicht glauben konnte, dass es wirklich Mrs Norris gewesen war. Er wollte ihr gerade hinterher, als Ron schrie:  
„Sie hat mich gebissen! Eine Spinne! Sie hat mich gebissen! Ich bin vergiftet!“ Sie leuchteten Ron an, der auf dem Boden saß und tatsächlich war an seinem Handrücken ein deutlicher Spinnenbiss, der blutete.  
„Ich sterbe! Ich bin vergiftet!“, winselte Weasley nun los.  
„Beruhige dich, Ron. So schlimm wird es schon nicht sein. Ich rieche frische Luft und bin sicher, um die nächste Biegung finden wir die Tür, die Hogwarts geheimer Hinterausgang ist“, redete Granger leise auf ihn ein. Aber Ron wimmerte nur weiter. Harry stand ein wenig hilflos daneben und dachte darüber nach, ob er einen Zauberspruch kannte, der Gift aus dem Körper zog. Draco allerdings, ließ sich auf die Knie neben Ron fallen und griff nach seiner verletzten Hand.  
„Gib her. Ich weiß, was man da tut. Habe das mal in einem Buch gelesen.“ Er legte seinen Mund auf Rons Spinnenbiss und saugte daran wie verrückt. Dann spuckte er aus und saugte wieder daran. Ron sah ihm nur aus aufgerissenen Augen dabei zu und vergaß zu weinen. Hermione hatte einen durchaus bewundernden Ausdruck im Gesicht und Harry musste schmunzeln. Draco saugte ein letztes Mal und spuckte aus.  
„So, ich denke das war’s!“, sagte er großspurig und strahlte Granger an. Die klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und dann halfen sie Ron auf die Beine. Nur wenig später fanden sie die Tür, die ins Freie führte. Der steinige Abhang, der sich vor ihnen auftat, war steil, doch im Notfall begehbar. Trotzdem waren sie enttäuscht und Harry sprach es aus.  
„Hier ist also gar nichts, bis auf Mrs Norris.“  
„Scheint so. Dann werden wir uns dann doch der mysteriösen Tür widmen müssen“, fügte Hermione an. Auch in ihrer Stimme war die Enttäuschung deutlich hörbar. Nur Ron, dem es wieder blendend ging, meinte: „Na ja, ich fand den Ausflug spannend!“  
„Die Spinne auf deiner Schulter auch“, sagte Harry und Ron schrie wie am Spieß auf und klopfte sich am ganzen Körper ab. Das Mädchen und Harry lachten, nur Draco war still und schien bleicher als sonst.  
„Wir sollten zurückgehen“, sagte er nur leise. Besorgt beobachtete Harry ihn auf dem Rückweg. Draco lief immer langsamer und stützte sich dann sogar ein paarmal an der Wand ab.  
„Was ist los?“, flüsterte er ihm zu. Ron und Granger liefen vorweg.  
„Nichts. Mir ist nur so … schwindlig. Das ist bestimmt diese ekelhafte Luft hier drin und …“ Der blonde Junge strauchelte kurz und Harry fing ihn gerade noch ab.  
„Mir ist schlecht und ich muss mich kurz ausruhen!“  
„Auf keine Fall!“ Harry rief seinen beiden Freunden zu, dass sie warten sollten.  
„Das Gift! Er hat es vielleicht doch zum Teil hinuntergeschluckt!“, sagte das Mädchen sofort alarmiert.  
„Ach du Scheiße!“, fügte Ron an.  
„Wenig hilfreich, Ron!“, sagte Harry, der einen Arm um Draco gelegt hatte und ihn nun mehr oder weniger durch die Tür des Weinkellers zerrte. Draco sagte nichts mehr, sondern stöhnte nur.  
„Was sollen wir tun?“, fragte Hermione. Und zum ersten Mal konnte Harry in ihrem Gesicht Angst und Unsicherheit sehen.  
„Ihr beide geht zurück. Ich bringe Draco zu Sev. Wenn jemand einen Trank gegen Spinnengift kennt, dann er.“ Ja, Severus wüsste Hilfe. Dumbledore sicher auch, doch wenn er zu ihm gehen würde, würden vermutlich all ihre Pläne auffliegen.  
„Sollen wir nicht mitkommen und …“  
„Nein, dann wird er nur ungehalten. Ich komme schon klar. Draco, schaffst du es bis dahin?“  
Der blonde Junge nickte und stöhnte mit käsigem Gesicht, während er ihn unnachgiebig weiterzerrte.


	13. Chapter 13

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt kostete es Lucius schon nicht mehr so viel Überwindung nach nebenan zu gehen und an Snapes Tür zu klopfen. Er hatte sich entschieden und irgendwie machte diese Klarheit ihn ruhiger. Trotzdem war er nervös, weil ihn Potters Andeutungen so durcheinander gebracht hatten. Snape öffnete ihm und starrte ihn im ersten Moment wieder auf seine vernichtende Art an. Wieder ließ er seinen Blick den Flur hoch und runter huschen und zischte:  
„Katze?“ Malfoy schüttelte noch den Kopf, als er ihn schon unsanft in seine Wohnung zerrte. Diesmal küsste er ihn nicht gleich, sondern sagte fast höflich:  
„Möchtest du einen Tee?“  
„Ja, warum nicht.“ Er folgte Snape in die Küche und beobachtete ihn dabei. Gelöst wirkte der Mann nicht, aber auch nicht extrem aufgewühlt. Lucius würde sagen, wie immer.  
„Ich habe heute Harry auf dem Flur getroffen und …“  
„Du hast ihn doch nicht etwa wieder bedroht?“  
„Aber nein! Aber er hat etwas über dich gesagt, was mich … beunruhigt hat.“  
„Bist du deshalb hier? Oder, weil du es endlich tun willst?“ Snape sah ihn jäh eindringlich an. Sein Blick traf direkt seinen, grub sich so schnell sehr tief, dass Lucius für erschreckende Momente wie gelähmt und sprachlos war.  
„Vermutlich beides …“, murmelte er dann verlegen und drehte sein glühendes Gesicht zur Seite, sah im letzten Moment aber noch Severus‘ Mundwinkelzucken.  
„Harry hat mich heute im Unterricht ein wenig abwesend erlebt und macht sich Sorgen deshalb. Es ist nichts, was dich beunruhigen soll. Am Sonntag sind wir verabredet und ich werde dann ausführlich mit ihm sprechen.“  
„Er weiß nicht wirklich viel über dich, oder?“  
„Nur das, was er erfragt. Oder willst du behaupten, dass Draco dich kennt? Dich und deine Sehnsüchte?“ Lucius schwieg, denn Severus hatte mehr als recht. Obwohl sie in gewisser Weise beide Väter waren, waren sie auch einfach nur Männer.  
„Ich kann nicht mehr zu Lockhart gehe“, wechselte er besser mal das Thema.  
„Weshalb nicht? Weil die Frauen sich untereinander um ihn streiten wie die Hennen?“ Snape grinste derart vergnügt, dass ihn Lucius nur eine Weile erstaunt ansehen musste. Severus trug ein weißes, lockeres Hemd und eine braune Stoffhose. Damit wirkte er gerade so wenig düster wie selten. Sein aufrichtiges Lächeln machte ihn noch viel schöner. Während Lucius das über ihn dachte, begriff er, dass er sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wirklich etwas aus einem anderen Menschen machte.  
„Nein, weil dieser unverschämte Schwindler wirklich Körperfarben da stehen hatte. Du kannst wirklich nicht von mir erwarten, dass ich …“  
„Ich erwartet gar nichts von dir, Lucius“, unterbrach Severus ihn und packte wieder auf diese besitzergreifende Art sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen. Still sahen sie sich ein paar innige Momente an, dann küsste Severus ihn ganz behutsam.  
Es war richtig und er war wirklich sehr froh darüber, dass Malfoy die Fähigkeit hatte Dinge hinter sich zu lassen und über seinen riesigen Schatten zu springen. Der Mann wurde ganz weich unter seinen Küssen und nur wenig später in seinen Armen. Es war ein erhebendes, ja beinah euphorisches Gefühl, was er erlebte, als er den Blonden unter Küssen und kleinen Bissen auszog. Irgendwie waren sie ins Schlafzimmer gelangt. Während Lucius schon nackt und erwartungsvoll auf seinem Bett lag, riss sich Severus hastig seine eigene Kleidung vom Körper. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, dass seine Haut die andere berührte. Sie beide stöhnte auf, als er sich auf Lucius legte. Nicht nur ihre Körper waren in diesem intimen Augenblick völlig entblößt und verwundbar, sondern auch ihre Seelen. Severus Snape ließ zum ersten Mal seit Lily jemand auf diese leidenschaftlich-verzehrende Weise in sein Herz und Lucius gestand sich endlich ein, dass er sein Herz an diesen skurrilen Exzentriker verloren hatte, der ihn nun sehr liebevoll und aufmerksam küsste.  
Snapes Lippen wanderten gemächlich von seinem Hals über sein rechtes Schlüsselbein, zu seiner Brust. Dort hielt sich seine Zunge und seine Lippen ein wenig auf, bewegten sich dann aber weiter runter zu seinem Bauch, der unter diesen zärtlichen Berührungen zu zittern begann. Schon längst war sein Glied hart und drängte sich bei jeder Möglichkeit gegen Severus‘ Körper und nun gegen seine Lippen. Ein wohliges Seufzen entwich Lucius, doch er öffnete nicht mal mehr seine Augen, sondern überließ sich vertrauensvoll dem anderen Mann. Nur einmal, als Severus ihn leise aufforderte sich umzudrehen, dachte er daran, was Narcissa wohl zu all dem sagen würde, wenn sie noch bei Verstand wäre. Würde sie lachen? Würde sie empört sein? Oder würde sie einfach nur verletzt sein, weil er ihr all die Jahre ganz unbewusst einen Mann vorgespielt hatte, der er gar nicht war?  
Severus‘ Zunge fuhr seine Wirbelsäule nach und seine Daumen teilten seine Lenden. Eher überrascht als unangenehm berührt, zuckte Lucius dann doch kurz zusammen, als die Zunge seine intimste Stelle berührte. Es war ungewohnt, doch nach einem Moment gefiel es ihm so gut, dass er sich wieder entspannte. Wer hätte je gedacht, dass dieser unheimliche Kerl so sensibel und einfühlsam sein konnte. Die Weichheit seiner Zunge und die Behutsamkeit von Severus‘ Fingerspitzen, machte auch ihn weich und aufnahmebereit.  
„Knie dich!“, flüsterte Severus nach einer Weile belegt. So, wie der Schwarzhaarige klang, so fühlte er sich. Zitternd vor Verlangen ihn endlich in sich zu spüren.  
Mit Schmerzen hatte Lucius nicht gerechnet und so zuckte er anfangs zusammen. Der leicht ziehende Schmerz ließ aber bald nach und dann war der andere Mann so tief in fest in ihm, dass es ihm wirklich für einige Augenblicke den Atem nahm. Anfangs bewegte sich Snape noch langsam und behutsam, später schneller und intensiver. Lucius konnte nur seine Lust mit offenem Mund in das Kissen stöhnen und keuchen. Irgendwie schien sein Geist vor Überstimulation gelähmt und machte ihn damit so handlungsunfähig, dass er nicht mal daran dachte, seine pulsierende Erregung zu umfassen und zu reiben.

Severus war wie in einem Rausch. Er nahm Lucius mit allen Sinnen wahr und es machte ihn ganz schwindlig. Niemals war er einem anderen Menschen näher gewesen, niemals war er enger mit einer anderen Person verbunden und zumindest in diesem ekstatischen Momente des Rausches würde er behaupten, dass er niemals jemand mehr begehrt und geliebt hatte wie Lucius Malfoy. Nicht eine Sekunde lang dachte er über Lily oder die Konsequenzen ihres Tuns nach, weil all die Wärme und Sehnsucht endlich ein Ziel gefunden hatten, einen sonderbaren und doch liebenswerten Mann. Sein Höhepunkt kam langsam und war so lang und heftig, dass er selbst eine Gänsehaut bekam, als er sich stöhnen hörte. Hoffentlich stand nicht wieder Minerva vor der Tür, dachte er wenig später, als er Lucius nötigte, sich auf den Rücken zu drehen, damit er auch ihm noch ein würdiges Ende verschaffte. Severus musste seine Lippen nur ein paarmal fest und saugend auf und ab bewegen, massierte mit einer Hand die Hoden und umgriff mit der anderen den steinharten Schaft und Lucius keuchte so hemmungslos seine Lust in den Raum, dass er schon wieder ein wenig hart wurde.

„Bleibe liegen, ich hole uns zu trinken!“, sagte er wenig später. Ein Blick auf Malfoys Gesicht ließ ihn lächeln. Es war gerötet und so entspannt, wie er ihn noch nie erlebt hatte. Als er wiederkam, zog er den Blonden auf sich und umarmte ihn fest. Lucius hatte sein Gesicht an seinem Hals und atmete immer langsamer. Malfoy war am Einschlafen und er auch, als er an der Tür heftig polterte. Er war noch nicht aus dem Bett, als Harry zusammen mit Draco mehr oder weniger ins Zimmer fiel.  
„Sev, bist du … hier?“, rief er schockiert, als er Lucius entdeckte. Severus sprang auf, zog sich eilig eine Hose an und fing Draco dann auf, der halb bewusstlos zu Boden ging.  
„Was ist passiert?“, fragte Snape nüchtern, während sich Lucius mit rotem Kopf unter Harrys verdutzten Blick schnell anzog und dann Draco aufs Bett wuchtete.  
„Spinnenbiss“, keuchte Harry, noch ganz außer Atem, weil er den Blonden die letzten Meter hinter sich her schleifen musste.  
„Präziser!“, forderte Severus scharf von ihm und Harry nahm sich zusammen.  
„Wir waren in den geheimen Katakomben unter Hogwarts, Ron hat mit seiner Hand aus Versehen in ein Spinnennest gefasst und wurde gebissen. Draco hat das Gift aus seiner Hand gesaugt und ausgespuckt, doch offenbar ist …“  
„Reicht. Die Gemeine Speispinne also …“, sagte Severus eher zu sich und begann sich eilig durch seine Schränke zu wühlen. Lucius war im Bad gewesen und kam nun mit einem feuchten Handtuch zurück, um seinem Sohn das Gesicht abzuwischen. Dabei warf er immer wieder vorwurfsvolle Blicke zu Potter, die ganz sicher vernichtend wären, wenn Snape nicht anwesend wäre.  
„Wessen bescheuerte Idee war das?“, zischte Malfoy ihn aufgebracht an.  
„Unser aller Idee“, erwiderte Harry selbstbewusst, hatte aber trotzdem ein ziemlich schlechtes Gewissen.  
„Er wird schon wieder. Weg, Malfoy!“, herrschte Snape den Blonden nun an. In der Hand hatte er eine kleine, braune Flasche. Er presste seine Finger gegen Dracos Kiefer, sodass er den Mund öffnete und kippte die komplette Flüssigkeit der Flasche in seinen Mund.  
„Schlucken!“, befahl er dem Jungen und der tat es, hustete aber gleich danach. Draco war vollkommen benommen und wirkte wie betrunken. Er versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, schaffte es aber nicht zuverlässig. Severus presste ihm zwei Finger an die Halsschlagader und begann seinen Puls zu zählen. Erleichtert sah Harry, wie Draco begann sich zu entspannen und auch Snapes Gesichtsausdruck zeigte, dass sein Trank zu wirken begann.  
„Bring ihn in sein Bett und sieh zu, dass er in den nächsten Stunden einen Eimer vor dem Bett hat. Er wird sich übergeben müssen. Die Viecher heißen nicht umsonst Speispinnen“, instruierte er Lucius, der gehorsam nickte.  
„Ist er … außer Gefahr?“  
„Ja, ist er. Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, ist er ein Held und hat das Richtige getan. Überlege dir also gut, was du zu ihm sagst, wenn er zu sich kommt!“ Fasziniert beobachtete Harry, wie Sev Lucius eindringlich ansah. Interessant war dabei Malfoys Gesichtsausdruck, der vertrauensvoll und folgsam wirkte. Lucius hob Draco hoch, sah Severus nochmal seltsam an und flüsterte ein leises „Danke!“, bevor er ihn nach nebenan trug.

„Draco wird doch wieder, oder?“, fragte Harry mit einem mulmigen Gefühl.  
„Komm her, setz dich!“, forderte Sev dunkel und deutete an den Küchentisch. Er goss Harry Saft in eine Glas und sah ihn nachdenklich an.  
„Ich sagte, lass dich nicht erwischen, Junge!“  
„Niemand hat uns erwischt und ich habe …“  
„Doch, die Spinne hat euch erwischt. Habt ihr etwas gefunden?“  
„Nein. Aber ich habe Mrs Norris gesehen. Es war total gruslig und ich …“  
„Ich weiß, ich habe sie doch auch dort gesehen.“  
„Wie kommt Mister Filchs Katze da runter?“  
„Lenke nicht ab, Harry. Frag mich schon!“ Jetzt wurde Harry feuerrot. Er hatte Sev und Malfoy zwar nicht direkt bei etwas erwischt, was er nicht sehen sollte, doch es war offensichtlich, was sie vorher zusammen getan hatten.  
„Keine Ahnung. Ihr seid nur Freunde und habt sicher nur geplaudert“, flüsterte er peinlich berührt. Der Wahrheitsanspruch von Severus war manchmal ganz schön anstrengend und hin und wieder unerträglich peinlich. Aber so im Nachhinein musste Harry seinem Pflegevater immer recht geben, wenn er auf der Wahrheit beharrte, wie übel sie auch war.  
„Nein, wir haben nicht nur geplaudert, Harry und da ich immer gern ehrlich zu dir bin, will ich dir sagen, dass ich nicht mal weiß, ob ich Malfoy als Freund bezeichnen sollte. Es ist eher so, dass ich … in ihn verliebt bin.“ Harry schluckte und sah Sev halb neugierig, halb verlegen an. Seine Stimme war ganz dunkel und weich geworden und den Severus, den er gerade entdeckte, sah er nur äußerst selten und eigentlich nur dann, wenn er mal seine eigenen Gefühle nicht unter Kontrolle hatte und er sich Sev an den Hals warf und ihm sagen musste, wie lieb er ihn hatte.  
„Du meinst … so verliebt, wie man in ein Mädchen verliebt ist?“  
„Oder so, wie manche Jungs in andere Jungs verliebt sind. Oder so, wie ich damals in deine Mutter verliebt war …“, erläuterte Severus gefasst und ließ den Jungen nicht aus den Augen. Es war Harry immer unangenehm über solche Dinge zu sprechen, doch manche Sachverhalte mussten einfach ausgesprochen werden. Harry war ein cleverer Junge und begriff, was er sagte. Es zu akzeptieren, war eine andere Sache und eigentlich hatte er sich vorgenommen am Sonntag das notwendige Gespräch ganz entspannt und allmählich aufzuziehen. Dass Harry nun ihn und Lucius quasi auf frischer Tat ertappt hatte, war erschwerend.  
„Das heißt, du hast Herzklopfen, wenn du ihn siehst und das heißt, du denkst ständig an ihn?“, gab Harry wider, was er ihm mal über das Verliebtsein erklärt hatte. Er nickte zustimmend.  
„Deshalb war ich kürzlich im Unterricht unaufmerksam, weil ich Malfoy beobachtet habe, verstehst du?“ Der Junge nickte sofort.  
„Heißt das jetzt, ihr seid … ein Paar?“ Severus seufzte und rieb sich über das Gesicht.  
„So einfach ist das leider nicht. Können wir uns darauf einigen, dass wir beide das erst einmal für uns behalten?“  
„Und Draco?“  
„Der war so hinüber, der wird sich kaum erinnern können und wenn doch, wird es ihm wie eine Halluzination vorkommen.“  
„Aber Mister Malfoy …“  
„Was Lucius damit macht, ist seine Sache. Was habe ich dir beigebracht, Harry Potter?“, forderte er nun streng zu wissen.  
„Wir mischen und nie in die Angelegenheit anderer Menschen ein, es sei denn sie bitten uns um Hilfe!“, antwortete der Junge wie aus der Pistole geschossen.  
„Richtig. Du weißt, dass das unumgänglich ist, wollen wir nicht in unüberschaubare Komplikationen hineingeraten.“  
„Verstehe. Aber ist denn Mister Malfoy auch in dich verliebt?“  
„Oh ja! Und du hattest kürzlich recht mit deiner Einschätzung, Harry. Er ist nur im Moment ein wenig desorientiert und grundsätzlich kein schlechter Mensch. Lass uns am Sonntag in Ruhe über alles sprechen. Vielleicht fallen dir bis dahin noch ein paar Fragen ein, die ich dir beantworten soll. Jetzt geh zurück in dein Haus, ehe noch Alarm geschlagen wird.“ Behutsam schob Severus das Kind zur Tür. Dort strich er ihm über die struppeligen Haare und gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Kopf.  
„Sorge dich nicht, Harry. Ich habe dich nach wie vor sehr lieb!“ Er bekam von Harry ein ungläubiges Strahlen und stieß den sprachlosen Jungen dann sanft vor die Tür, ehe er ihn gar nicht mehr losbekam. Am liebsten würde er sich nun Lucius wieder in sein Bett holen, doch der musste sich um Draco kümmern.

Erleichtert über das Gespräch mit Harry, legte er sich ins Bett und starrte verträumt an die Decke. Sie hatten es getan und es noch viel besser und intensiver, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Ja, auch Malfoy war ganz eindeutig in ihn verliebt. Das Leben könnte so wundervoll sein im Moment, denn sogar Harry wusste nun von seiner Zuneigung zu dem Blonden und war wie immer sehr zurückhaltend in seinem Urteil. Wenn nicht tief in ihm diese Vorahnung wäre, dass noch etwas Schlimmes geschehen würde. Wenn er nur wüsste, ob er die Sache schlimmer machte, wenn er eingriff oder ob es besser war dem Schicksal seinen Lauf zu lassen.

Draco war drei volle Tage krank. Drei Tage, in denen er abwechselnd jammerte und sich übergab. Sein Vater war am Abend des dritten Tages mit den Nerven am Ende und überlebte diese Zeit nur mit den hoffungsfrohen Gedanken, dass er Severus danach wieder auf diese intime Weise widersehen würde, die ihm so gut gefallen hatte, dass er nun ständig daran denken musste.  
Am zweiten Tag durften Hermione, Ron und Harry Draco besuchen. Harry bekam einen geringschätzigen Blick von Malfoy, doch der Mann schwieg und behielt seine sichtlichen Vorwürfe für sich. Draco freute sich ehrlich über den Besuch, hielt Harry aber zurück, als die anderen beiden den Raum schon verlassen hatten.  
„Potter! Warte. Ich muss dich was fragen!“ Harry ging mit mulmigem Gefühl zurück, weil er ahnte, was kommen würde.  
„Als du mich zu Snape gebracht hast, habe ich da tatsächlich meinen nackten Vater aus seinem Bett steigen sehen oder war das schon eine Halluzination des Giftes?“ Dracos graublaue Augen sahen ihn aufmerksam und wach an. Harry, dem beigebracht wurde, dass man auf direkte Frage niemals log, sagte leise aber deutlich:  
„Ja, hast du. Wenn du wissen willst, was es bedeute, frage deinen Vater. Wenn ich dir einen Tipp geben darf: Warte, bis er damit an dich heran tritt, sonst kann es ziemlich peinlich werden.“  
Draco war erst bleich geworden, jetzt errötete er bis unter die Haarwurzeln.  
„Ach du … heilige Scheiße …“, flüsterte rau und konnte den Blick der grünen Augen nicht erwidern.  
„Was weißt du davon? Sag es mir, Potter!“, keuchte er, doch Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Nein. Ich weiß es auch noch nicht so lange und war wohl ebenso geschockt wie du, doch inzwischen … ich weiß, du wirst es komisch finde, doch ich bin froh, dass Sev scheinbar tatsächlich zu solchen Gefühlen in der Lage ist. Ich habe ihn immer nur darüber reden hören, doch selbst mir gegenüber ist er so distanziert und dabei weiß ich doch, dass er mich liebt wie einen Sohn. Vielleicht verurteilst du deinen Vater nicht gleich, Draco.“  
Skeptisch sah der Blonde ihn an.  
„Gott, du hörst dich vernünftig wie ein verdammter Professor an, Potter!“, knurrte er unwillig. Harry lachte.  
„Ich will damit nur sagen, denke ein wenig drüber nach, ehe du reagierst, ja?“  
„Okay. Was ist mit der Tür?“, flüsterte Draco kaum hörbar.  
„Keine Sorge, wir warten damit auf dich. Werde erst wieder ganz gesund.“

Hermione Granger hatte in dieser Hinsicht sowieso keine guten Neuigkeiten. Weder hatte sie etwas Brauchbares über die vier Löcher, noch über den Kreis gefunden, der die Tür verzierte.  
„Und wenn wir uns einfach einen fremden Zauberstab ausborgen? Zum Beispiel von Draco oder Neville? Und Hermione steigt auf unsere Schultern und schiebt die Zauberstäbe in die obersten beiden Löcher, wenn sie die Arme ganz weit auseinander hält? Sie hat lange Arme!“, sagte Ron gewichtig, doch Harry prustete bei der Vorstellung amüsiert los.  
„Keine gute Idee, Ron, denn ich befürchte, dass es nicht reicht den Zauberstab ins Loch zu stecken, sondern wir brauchen einen Öffnungszauber. So was wie „Alohomora!“, merkte das Mädchen schlau an und Harry nickte zustimmend.  
„Wobei ich mich frage, wenn Albus die Tür erschaffen hat, wie er das hinbekommen hat. Aber es ist eben Dumbledore, der hat bestimmt einen Trick“, warf der Rotschopf altklug ein.  
„Und wenn wir es wirklich ohne Malfoy machen?“, fragte Harry leise und bekam erstaunte Blicke.  
„Ich würde ja sagen, Harry, aber ich denke, dass er wirklich sauer sein wird, wenn wir das ohne ihn durchziehen. So wehleidig er auch sein kann, aber …“  
„Du magst ihn!“, rief Ron schockiert aus. Mit großen Augen sah er Hermione fassungslos an.  
„Ja, na und?“, schnauzte sie und Harry raufte sich die Haare, weil die beiden nun schon wieder aneinandergerieten und das nur wegen Draco.

Severus hingegen fühlte sich nun tatsächlich krank. Er wusste, dass sehr genau, dass es ihm körperlich gut ging, doch sein seelischer Zustand glich einem heftigen Fieber. Es war schwer sich auf die wichtigen Dinge, wie den Unterricht, zu konzentrieren. Ständig stahlen sich seine Gedanken zu Malfoy. Schon damals, als er in Lily verliebt war, war er nicht ganz er selbst. Dass es zu diesem Zustand eine Steigerung gab, schockierte ihn total. Sein Herz raste, sah er Lucius nur von weitem. Entdeckte Malfoy ihn und sah ihn an, mit diesem kleinen, verschwörerischen Lächeln auf den Lippen, kam er in die Versuchung die Kontrolle über sein Verlangen zu verlieren und einfach zu ihm zu gehen, ihn zu küssen und ihm zu sagen, wie sehr er sich nach ihm sehnte. War Malfoy außer Sichtweite, fragte er sich ernsthaft, wie er sich derart kindisch verhalten konnte. Wenn es nur körperlicher Hunger nach ihm gewesen wäre, doch es war so viel mehr. Das konnte er überdeutlich spüren.  
Leider konnte er auch nicht verhindern, dass sich Albus eines Mittags an seinen Tisch setzte und ihn unvermeidlich in ein recht peinliches Gespräch verwickelte.  
„Habe ich es dir nicht gesagt?“  
„Was denn?“, brummte er unwillig, obwohl er längst wusste, dass sich Dumbledore niemals von seiner abweisenden Fassade abschrecken ließ.  
„Dass wir Malfoy nur ein wenig Zeit geben müssen. Ich gebe es ungern zu, doch inzwischen repariert er Dinge besser als Mister Filch.“ Severus sah den Alten erstaunt an und Albus grinste schelmisch wie ein kleiner Junge. Besser er brummte nur undeutlich als Antwort.  
„Was ist mit dir, Severus?“  
„Was soll mit mir sein?“  
„Du siehst … mitgenommen aus. Ist es so schwer, dass Harry nun nicht mehr ständig in deiner Nähe ist und du ihn überwachen kannst?“, fragte Albus einfühlsam.  
„Kann schon sein.“ Mit dieser ausweichenden Antwort gab sich der Schulleiter natürlich nicht zufrieden. Albus säbelte sein Fleisch in kleine Teile und grinste dabei vor sich hin.  
„Es ist nur Liebe, Severus …“  
„Was?“, fuhr er aufgebracht herum und starrte Dumbledore giftig an.  
„Jeder braucht Liebe, Severus, mache dir nicht so viele Gedanken darum, sondern genieße es einfach.“ Fröhlich kauend sah ihn der Schulleiter an, während ihm die Worte für eine scharfe und alles beendende Diskussion fehlten.  
„Keine Ahnung, von was du sprichst!“, knurrte er dann nur und stand auf. Obwohl er noch Hunger hatte und gerade mal eine Drittel seines Essens gegessen hatte, würde er nun nichts mehr runter bekommen. Albus sah ihm deutlich seufzend nach. Als Severus sein Tablett weggebracht hatte, tat es ihm schon leid den alten Mann so abgebügelt zu haben. Wenn er selbst besser mit seinen Gefühlen klarkommen würde, wäre er vielleicht auch nicht so empfindlich, wenn andere ihn darauf ansprachen. Doch diese Diskrepanz zwischen seiner unantastbaren Liebe für Lily, von der er angenommen hatte, sie sei einmalig und ewig und seinen neuen, hitzigen Gefühlen für Malfoy, brachten ihn echt durcheinander. Als er zurückging, ein wenig zu spät dran war und die Kinder alle schon brav in ihren Klassenräumen waren, traf er in der Nähe der Besenkammer auf Lucius. Kurz entschlossen, packte er seinen Arm und zerrte ihn mit in die Kammer. Diesmal war sie nicht von McGonagall und Lockhart besetzt.

„Wie geht es Draco?“, fragte er Lucius alibimäßig. Malfoy wollte gerade Mittagessen für Draco und sich holen und sah ihn ein wenig überrumpelt an.  
„Besser. Ganz gut, denke ich. Hättest du mich das nicht … draußen fragen …“ Severus küsste ihn, hart und drängend. Das überraschte Aufstöhnen Lucius‘ fuhr ihm tief in die Knochen und ließ beinah augenblicklich sein Geschlecht anschwellen.  
„Ich wollte dir noch danken …“, keuchte Lucius, als er seine Lippen verließen und die Haut an seinem Hals küsste. Dabei drückte er den anderen Mann fest an sich, weil er ihn so komplett wie möglich spüren musste.  
Lucius wurde in seinen Armen und unter der gierigen Berührung seiner Lippen wieder so willig, dass er sich kaum beherrschen konnte. Aber es war der andere Mann, der das Treiben beendet.  
„Nicht, Severus. Nicht hier, nicht jetzt …“, sanft aber doch unnachgiebig drückte er ihn von sich weg.  
„Draco hat bestimmt Hunger und wenn ich ihn jetzt warten lasse … du weißt, dass er gerade ein wenig sensibel ist und …“  
„Ja, ich verstehe. Der verantwortungsvolle Vater … steht dir gut, Malfoy, auch wenn der Zeitpunkt nicht gerade günstig gewählt ist.“ Lucius schnaubte belustigt und strich sich seine Haare glatt.  
„Du willst doch nicht wirklich in McGongalls Fußstapfen treten und hier vor aller Augen bei offener Tür …“  
„Sie ist mit einem Zauber verschlossen, aber du hast recht. Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los ist“, gab Severus brummig zu und rieb sich mit einer Hand über sein warmes Gesicht. Lucius sah ihn aufmerksam an.  
„Wenn ich dir wirklich etwas bedeute, dann gehe morgen mit mir zu Lockharts Kuschelstunde“, sagte er dann mit einem vergnügten Blitzen in den Augen.  
„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, Malfoy!“  
„Oh doch! Ich finde, dass du wenigstens ein Mal selbst diese Demütigung erleben solltest, damit du verstehst, was ich bereit war zu tun.“  
Ein paar Sekunden sah Severus ihn an und hoffte wirklich, er würde diese beängstigende Aufforderung als Scherz deklarieren, er wartete vergebens.  
„Gut, das ist nur fair! Jetzt verschwinde, ehe ich mich vergesse …“, flüsterte er belegt und schluckte schwer sein Verlangen nach unten, als Lucius an ihm vorbei nach draußen lief. Vielleicht sollte er doch mit Dumbledore über Liebe reden, dachte er, ziemlich hilflos im Angesicht seiner aufgewühlten Gefühle und seiner chaotischen Gedanken.  
Lucius selbst, wäre lieber bei Snape geblieben, doch Draco wartete und er begann langsam zu verstehen, wie wichtiges es für den Jungen war, dass er ihm ein guter Vater war. Severus hatte ihm diesbezüglich nicht nur die Augen geöffnet, sondern auch einen ordentlichen und schmerzhaften Schubs in die richtige Richtung gegeben. Zum ersten Mal verspürte er eine zarte und liebevolle Verbindung zwischen Draco und sich selbst. Das sollte er nicht leichtfertig aufs Spiel setzen.  
An diesem Abend sprachen sie sogar das erste Mal, seit Narcissa abgehauen war, lange über sie und alles, was geschehen war. Es hinterließ auf beiden Seiten eine große Erleichterung und den Beginn eines gegenseitigen Verständnisses.


	14. Chapter 14

„Hört ihr mir zu?“  
Am nächsten Nachmittag saßen die vier Freunde in der Bibliothek und flüsterten verschwörerisch miteinander. Draco war zurück, sah wieder besser aus und klopfte großspurige Sprüche wie eh und je. Harry glaubte allerdings in seinen Augen etwas zu sehen, was vorher dort nicht gewesen war. Es war gut, doch mehr hätte er darüber nicht sagen können. Schon gar nicht, wollte er die Sache mit Dracos Vater und seinem Pflegevater erneut ansprechen.  
„Ja, Granger. Sprich doch endlich …“  
„Also, ich will es kurz machen. In verschiedenen Büchern habe ich Informationen gefunden, die zwar für andere Türen gelten, doch ich habe meine eigenen Schlüsse gezogen. Wir brauchen vier Zauberstäbe und einen bestimmten Zauberspruch. Aber nicht irgendwelche Zauberstäbe, sondern aus jedem Haus einen!“ Sie sah die Jungs bedeutungsvoll an.  
„Ich könnte Luna fragen, ob sie mir ihren ausborgt. Wir sind befreundet und sie ist bestimmt so nett“, schlug Harry vor.  
„Gut, tu das. Ich werde mir Cedric Diggorys Zauberstab ausborgen und …“  
„Cedric?“, riefen Ron und Draco fast gleichzeitig und sehr empört aus.  
„Ja, Cedric. Was dagegen? Was ist denn los mit euch?“, fuhr Hermione die Jungs an. Harry verkniff sich ein breites Grinsen, denn es war sonnenklar, dass sowohl Ron als auch Draco um Hermiones Gunst buhlten und gewissermaßen Rivalen waren. Cedric war nicht nur ein Rivale, sondern der Feind, denn er war gutaussehend, freundlich und ausgesprochen beliebt bei den Mädchen und überhaupt allen.  
„Nichts …“, flüsterte Ron und wurde rot. Draco sagte gleich mal gar nichts und begann nervös mit seinem Zauberstab rumzuspielen.  
„Also, dann ist das abgemachte Sache. Jetzt zum Zauberspruch. Mit einem „Alohomora“ werden wir nicht allzu weit kommen. Ich habe mal noch ein paar andere zusammengetragen, die wir probieren werden. Was sagst du dazu, Harry?“  
„Ich sage, dass es sich zu einfach anhört, doch andererseits, wenn Dumbledore diese Tür erschaffen hat, dann hat er sich etwas dabei gedacht. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass jemand überhaupt erst durch die Wand kommt, ist sehr gering und dass es mir gelungen ist, liegt nur daran, dass ich hier schon so lange lebe und jeden Stein kenne. Als ich noch kein Schüler war, wurden die Lehrer immer gewarnt, wenn ich auf Abwegen unterwegs war. Dann kam jemand und hat mich aufgehalten und zurückgebracht. Doch jetzt geht das nicht mehr und … ich denke, wir sollten es riskieren, auch wenn ich mittlerweile denke, dass die Tür nichts versteckt.“  
„Danke!“, sagte Ron, denn Harry sprach nur aus, was Weasley auch schon geäußert hatte.  
„Und genau da liegt der Denkfehler. Ich habe inzwischen viel über Türen gelesen. Türen trennen Räume und sogar verschiedene Welten und haben immer die Bedeutung etwas draußen oder drinnen zu behalten. Sie sind nicht nur Dekoration. Inzwischen denke ich wirklich, dass wir etwas Unglaubliches finden werden“, merkte das Mädchen klug an.  
„Die Frage ist, sollten wir es finden“, sagte Draco und alle schwiegen auf diese Frage, die sie nicht beantworten konnten.  
Sie verabredeten sich für die kommende Nacht, um endlich das Geheimnis der rätselhaften Tür zu lösen.

Lucius hatte es nicht wirklich erwartet, doch Severus kam in der Tat zu Lockharts Seminar. Die anderen Teilnehmer an diesem Tag waren Miss Sedelmeyer und Professor Kleinfaul, die schon angeregt miteinander flüsterten. Offenbar waren sich die beiden näher gekommen, als er ein paar Stunden verpasst hatte, weil er lieber bei Draco bleiben wollte.  
Snape sah mürrischer drein, als sonst und war auch so ziemlich wortkarg. Als Gildroy Lockhart zusammen mit Minerva McGonagall um die Ecke kamen, entwich Severus sogar ein angewidertes Grunzen, was Lucius ziemlich erheiterte. Minerva sah sie beide ziemlich komisch an und Lucius bemerkte erstaunt, dass es ihm total egal war, was alle anderen Menschen über Snape und ihn dachten. Dass es wirklich mal so sein könnte, war auch für ihn neu, doch es fühlte sich ziemlich gut an.

Gilderoy trat wieder mal gewichtig vor sie hin und sah alle ein paar übertrieben in die Länge gezogene Momente ernst an.  
„Ich freue mich, dass uns heute auch Professor Snape die Ehre gibt. Du siehst wirklich ein wenig angespannt aus, mein Lieber. Allerdings frage ich mich, ob es sich bis zu dir herumgesprochen hat, dass heute eine „Partnerkuschelstunde“ ansteht?“ Minerva gab ein begeistertes Kichern von sich und klatschte einmal in die Hände. Mister Kleinfaul und Miss Sedelmeyer flüsterten miteinander. Snape sagte allerdings nur trocken:  
„Mach schon, ich habe noch etwas vor!“  
Nämlich Malfoy ins Bett zu bekommen und ihn dann zu lieben, bis wir vor Erschöpfung zusammenbrechen, dachte Severus still für sich. Er vermied Lucius Blick und fühlte doch, wie die Hitze in ihm aufstieg. Verdammt. Hätte er vorher gewusst, dass er wie ein brodelnder Vulkan wäre, wenn er verliebt ist, hätte er sich niemals in diesen blonden Teufel verliebt. Als ob er eine Wahl gehabt hätte.  
„In Ordnung. Ich möchte heute mit euch ein paar Partner-Yoga-Übungen machen, die Verspannungen lösen können und vielleicht in einem privaten Rahmen zu mehr führen könnten.“ Wieder kicherte Minerva wie ein Teenager und Severus warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu, den sie nicht zu merken schien, denn ihre Augen lagen nur auf Lockhart. Scheinbar hatten sich ihre Zweifel was Gilderoy und sie betraf, in Luft aufgelöst und irgendwie schien sie auch Sybill ausgebootet zu haben.  
„Wir beginnen aber ganz langsam mit einer wichtigen Übung, um das Vertrauen in das Gegenüber zu stärken. Ich bin froh, dass wir alle Erwachsen sind. Wir alle erfüllen hier in Hogwarts wichtige Funktionen, die einen mehr, die anderen weniger wichtige Aufgaben …“, Lockharts Blick ging demonstrativ spöttisch zu Malfoy, der stur geradeaus sah. Heute würde er sich von diesem Schleimer nicht provozieren lassen. Nicht heute, wo Severus mit ihm hier war und überhaupt war sein Bedürfnis nach Konflikten im Moment so gesättigt, dass ihn nicht mal Lockharts schmalzige Stimme störte.  
„ … umso wichtiger ist das Vertrauen untereinander, egal, ob man ein Paar ist oder nicht. Wir halten Hogwarts zusammen und stellen seine wahre magische Macht dar. Deshalb …“  
„Komm endlich zum Punkt!“, knurrte Snape nun deutlich und Gilderoy seufzte demonstrativ. Snape war für ihn eine Respektperson und deshalb zog er es zur Erleichterung aller Anwesenden vor, jetzt doch zum Punkt zu kommen.  
„Sucht euch einen Partner und setzt euch gegenüber!“, sagte er hörbar gekränkt und ging zu Minerva. Miss Sedelmeyer kicherte nun ebenso unsicher wie Minerva und setzte sich Mister Kleinfaul auf einem Sitzkissen gegenüber.  
„Das ist so unendlich albern!“, zischte Snape zu Lucius und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Lucius wollte schon antworten, ich habe es ja gesagt, doch Gilderoy rief schon laut:  
„Ich kann dich hören, Severus!“  
Lucius musste amüsiert grinsen. Ja, es war albern. Seit Severus ihn irgendwie auf seine rüde Art zurechtgewiesen hatte, fand er endlich wieder den Weg zurück. In den letzten Tagen fühlte er sich besser als je zuvor und es lag an ihm. An dem Mann, der ihm gegenüber saß. Wie hätte er ahnen können, sich jemals in diesen exzentrischen Kerl zu verlieben, der alle nur feindselig und abweisend behandelte. In diesen wunderlichen Mann, der alle mit seinen rücksichtslosen Worten vor den Kopf stieß. In Severus Snape, den man entweder fürchtete oder ihn mindestens verabscheute, sich doch aber sicher nicht in ihn verliebte.  
„Jetzt sehen wir unserem Gegenüber fünf Minuten nur in die Augen und sprechen nicht!“, forderte Lockhart nun. Snape schnaubte verächtlich, denn er sah Lucius sowieso dauernd an. Als ob das etwas ändern würde.

Und tatsächlich geschah in der ersten Minute nicht viel. Aus Lucius‘ noch vergnügtem Lächeln, wurde ein ernstes, entspanntes Gesicht. Umso länger Severus den Mann ansah, umso schöner fand er ihn. Sein Herz begann wieder auf diese furchterregende Art schneller zu klopfen und sein Mund wurde ganz trocken, als er sich zwanghaft daran erinnerte, wie sich Lucius innen anfühlte, wie er unter seinen Händen gebebt hatte und wie er rau und lusterfüllt gestöhnt hatte. Die Erregung ließ seine Kopfhaut prickeln und er musste für ein paar Momente die Lippen öffnen, um Luft zu holen, so sehr stieg die Hitze des Verlangens in ihm nach oben.  
Mühsam hielt er seinen Blick in Lucius schönen Augen. Die Augenfarbe war eine Mischung aus Grau und Blau. Die Pupillen waren groß und tief in diesem Schwarz, sah er sich selbst. Er sah sich und seine leidenschaftlichen Abgründe. In diesem Moment wurde sich Severus bewusst, dass er seine Liebe zu Lily verraten hatte, denn er hatte sich unwiderruflich in Lucius Malfoy verliebt. Wie das geschehen war, war ihm ein Rätsel. Es ängstigte ihn, ebenso wie es ihn gleichzeitig total euphorisch und glückstrunken machte, weil er endlich diese Wärme nicht nur denken, sondern tatsächlich fühlen konnte. All diese Gedanken kreuzten seine Gedanken, während er in Lucius Augen sah. Es blieb nur ein Gedanken, der ihm zunehmend zu schaffen machte. Er liebte. Es war nicht nur die körperliche Hingezogenheit, die Lust am Sex oder sein Überlegenheitsgefühl im Angesicht Malfoys Lebensmisere. Er liebte ihn. Einen Mann. Nicht Lily! Lucius Malfoy! Es schockierte ihn so sehr, dass aus der Hitze seiner Zuneigung eine eisige Kälte wurde. Er hatte einen Verrat an Lily und ihrer Liebe begangen, der mit nichts wieder gutzumachen war.

Auch Lucius hatte sich in den dunklen Augen von Severus verloren. Aber Lucius war kein Mann, der alles ständig hinterfragte. Was er bekam, das nahm er, weil er der Meinung war, dass es ihm dann sowieso zustand. Severus mochte ihn und ihm gefiel es, dass es so war. Für Lucius zählte, dass er sich in seiner Gegenwart gut und richtig fühlte. Er mochte Snapes Zuwendung und seine ungehobelte Art der Zärtlichkeit und er mochte seine Aufrichtigkeit in jeder Hinsicht, auch wenn sie hin und wieder weh tat. In den letzten Wochen hatte er diesen Mann wirklich zu schätzen gelernt. Dass es ein Mann war, für den er eindeutige Gefühle hatte, hatte ihn anfangs schockiert, doch inzwischen nahm er es, wie es war. Ja, auch Lucius dachte in diesen Augenblicken, als er in Snapes dunklen Blick sah, dass er ihn wohl liebte. Aber Malfoy, endlich befreit von den Geistern der Vergangenheit, verspürte keine Angst.  
Weil alle Teilnehmer weit voneinander weg saßen, traut er sich Severus ein paar Worte zuzuflüstern:  
„Du bedeutest mir wirklich viel, Severus …“, flüsterte er ganz leise. Er sah, dass Snape seine Worte verstanden hatte. Seine Reaktion war allerdings anders, als erwartet. Sein Gesicht verschloss sich noch mehr, seine Augen wurden kühl und nach ein paar Momenten sagte er leise:  
„Ich kann das nicht!“ Dann stand er auf und verließ den Raum.

Severus lief schnurstracks zu Dumbledores Büro. Ihm war regelrecht übel vor Selbstvorwürfen, Zweifeln und Angst. Ja, er hatte wirklich Angst vor seinen eigenen Gefühlen, die ihn so brutal überrollten und so hilflos hin und her schleuderten.  
Nach einem kurzen, harten Klopfen trat er ein, bevor Albus ihn überhaupt herein rufen konnte.  
„Severus, was ist denn …“ Der Schulleiter saß an seinem Schreibtisch und sah sich irgendwelche Unterlagen durch, die er abzeichnen musste.  
„Heile mich!“  
„Was? Würdest du mir bitte sagen, um was es geht?“ Albus wirkte verwirrt und besorgt.  
„Du sagtest, es wäre nur Liebe. Nur?! Es ist furchtbar. Heile mich! Wenn das jemand vermag, dann du.“ Über seine Brille hinweg sah Dumbledore ihn nun prüfend an und deutete dann auf den Besucherstuhl, auf den sich Snape dann auch unwillig setzte.  
„Es geht also um Liebe. Um dich und Malfoy, wenn ich das mal so aussprechen darf?“ Severus konnte nur nicken, weil er das Gefühl hatte, nur ein Wort und er würde zusammenknicken wie ein Grashalm im Sturm.  
„Was genau ist das Problem? Die anderen Lehrer? Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Du weißt Toleranz wird in Hogwarts großgeschrieben und …“  
„Nein!“, knurrte er nur dumpf.  
„Dann also … Harry? Weiß er es?“  
Snape nickte nur und versuchte nicht panisch den Mund aufzureißen, um nach Luft zu schnappen. Albus wirkte nun ziemlich ratlos.  
„Harry verurteilt dich also?“  
„Nein, tut er nicht. Aber ich … ich habe die Befürchtung den Verstand zu verlieren“, presste er endlich mühsam heraus. Dabei hatte er das Gefühl gegen einen Kiefermuskelkrampf anzukämpfen.  
Dumbledore verengte die Augen und lächelte schließlich erleichtert.  
„Das ist nicht … witzig. Es ist … ich fühle mich wirklich krank und unkonzentriert und unsicher und kann nicht schlafen und … auch nicht essen.“  
„Und ich wette, du denkst ständig an ihn?“ Severus nickte und holte nun doch angestrengt Luft.  
„Es ist … wie ein heftiges Fieber. Hilf mir, Albus. Ich will das nicht! So kann das nicht weitergehen. Kürzlich hätte ich fast giftige Pilze in einen Trank für die Erstklässler gegeben!“ Besorgt hob Dumbledore die buschigen Augenbrauen.  
„Das geht vorüber und …“  
„Nein! Geht es nicht. Wie kann ich in … einen Mistkerl wie Lucius Malfoy verliebt sein? Wie kann es sein, dass meine Liebe zu Lily … plötzlich nichts mehr wert ist?“ Endlich war es raus. Seine Stimme war ganz rau und brüchig.  
„Aha, da liegt das wahre Problem. Du denkst, dass du eine Liebe zu Lily verraten hast“, fasste Albus seine Angst zusammen und musterte ihn genau. Dann schwiegen sie eine Weile. Severus, weil er befürchten musste, seine Stimme würde bei einem weiteren Wort endgültig versagen, Albus, weil er über die richtige Antwort nachdenken musste.  
„Hör zu, Severus. Zuerst will ich dir sagen, dass es nichts zu heilen gibt und ich das auch nicht kann. Niemand kann das und du solltest das nach all den Jahren deiner Liebe zu Lily wissen. Liebe kann wunderschön und erfüllend sein, sie kann aber ebenso schmerzhaft und qualvoll sein. Wie der Tod zum Leben gehört, gehört der Schmerz zur Liebe. Ich will nicht sagen, dass ich es gutheiße, was zwischen dir und Malfoy ist, einfach, weil dieser Mann nach wie vor suspekt ist und mit Vorsicht zu genießen ist, doch vielleicht hast du in ihm etwas freigelegt oder gefunden, was es wert ist, geliebt zu werden. Dann tu das und liebe ihn. Lass dich von ihm zurücklieben, denn erst das schließt den Kreis. Was die andere Sache betrifft, die dich so umtreibt …“ Albus kratzte sich nun an der Schläfe.  
„Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit mit alten Dingen abzuschließen, Severus. Ich will nicht in Abrede stellen, dass du Lily wirklich geliebt hast, aber vielleicht ist das vorbei, weil alles irgendwann ein Ende findet. Würde sie wollen, dass du niemals mehr glücklich sein kannst, weil du sie nicht loslassen kannst? Oder würde sie wollen, dass du deine Zuneigung für einen anderen Menschen zulassen kannst?“  
„Ich liebe doch schon ihren Sohn …“, flüsterte Severus, von seinen eigenen Empfindungen überwältigt.  
„Ich weiß und das würde ihr wirklich gefallen. Aber Harry ist ein Kind, ein Sohn für dich und wird niemals einen Partner ersetzen können. Frage dich einfach ganz in Ruhe, ob Lily von dir erwarten würde, dass du wegen ihr unglücklich bleibst?“  
„Aber ich…“  
„Nein, mir solltest du die Frage nicht beantworten, Severus. Stelle sie dir und gib dir eine ehrliche Antwort, ja?“ Sie sahen sich an und schließlich stand Snape auf.  
„Und es gibt keinen Zauber, mit dem du mich von meinem Leid befreien kannst?“  
„Nein und auch keinen Trank. Aber es wird besser und wenn du es zulässt, kann es sogar wundervoll sein.“ Severus sah den alten Mann zweifelnd an und spürte doch, dass Dumbledore wusste, wovon er sprach. Was der Alte von sich gab, waren nicht nur aufgeschnappte Lebensweisheiten, sondern persönliche Erfahrungen und deshalb absolut glaubhaft.  
„Ich denke darüber nach“, sagte er leise und nickte Albus dankend zu.  
„Das freut mich und Severus … mache dir wirklich nicht zu viele Gedanken. Niemand wird euch verurteilen.“  
„Selbst wenn, das wäre mir total egal …“, knurrte er. Es war die Wahrheit. Er hatte sich noch nie um andere Menschen gekümmert, doch seinen eigenen Prinzipien musste er unbedingt Rechnung tragen.

Als er Albus‘ Büro verlassen hatte, zog der Zauberer seine Schublade am Schreibtisch auf und nahm den Elderstab heraus. Liebevoll streichelte er über das Holz, spürte jede Vertiefung im Material und ließ nach einigem Zögern seine Gedanken an ihn zu. Wie sehr er ihn vermisste und wie sehr er ihn noch immer liebte …

Eine Stunde vor Mitternacht, trafen sich die vier Freunde vor der Mauer, durch die sie zur geheimnisvollen Tür gelangen würden.  
„Merkt euch die Stellen, an die ich jetzt meine Hände lege!“, forderte Harry nun leise.  
„Wozu?“, fragte Draco ungeduldig.  
„Na, falls ihm was passiert“, beantwortete Granger die dumme Frage mit einem Augenrollen.  
„Was? Warum soll Harry etwas passieren?“, fragte Ron nun mit ängstlich aufgerissenen Augen.  
„Da ist doch nur prophylaktisch!“, zischte das Mädchen die Jungs an. Draco antwortete hochmütig:  
„Ach so, na dann …“ und Ron sah nur verwirrt zu Harry, dann fielen sie durch die Mauer, die sich unter Harrys Händen in Luft auflöste.  
Vor der Tür nahmen sie dann ihre Zauberstäbe zur Hand. Harry und Draco seinen eigenen. Die beiden würden die unteren beiden Löcher nehmen und Hermione und Ron würden auf ihren Rücken steigen und die oberen Löcher mit den ausgeborgten Zauberstäben benutzen.  
Harry und Draco knieten sich. Ron stieg auf Harrys Rücken und sagte „Bereit!“. Hermione stellte sich auf Dracos Rücken und sagte: „Auf 3! Eins, zwei, drei!“ Alle führten die Zauberstäbe in die Löcher und Hermione begann mit einem banalen „Alohomora!“ und leierte dann alle Zaubersprüche in der exakt richtigen Betonung runter, doch nichts geschah. Als Granger ein paar Sekunden schwieg, sagte Harry aus einer Eingebung heraus: „Strawgoh!“  
„Was soll das sein?“, fragte noch Draco spöttisch, doch Ron schrie: „Woah!“ Er und Hermione zogen die Zauberstäbe aus den Löchern und sprangen vom Rücken der Jungs. Harry sah es nun auch. Der Kreis in der Tür hatte sich verfärbt. Rote und blaue Flammen züngelten wild durcheinander und füllten den Kreis immer mehr aus. Als er vollständig war, öffnete sich die schwere Steintür lautlos.  
„Oh toll, eine weitere Treppe!“, sagte Draco, hörbar enttäuscht. Sie sahen sich alle vier an und ging dann durch die Tür, die Treppe nach unten.  
„Was sollte Strago oder wie das hieß, bedeuten?“, fragte Draco Harry, als sie die Treppe nach unten liefen.  
„Hogwarts, rückwärts!“, rief Hermione von hinten.  
„Genau. Dumbledore hat mir mal einen Spiegel gezeigt und dessen Namen war rückwärts gesprochen das Wort für Begehren. Ich glaube, unser Schulleiter hat eine Vorliebe für rückwärts gesprochene Worte.“  
„Na, wenn du das nicht weißt, wer sonst“, kicherte Ron.  
Die Treppe endete und eine neue Treppe begann. Sie führte allerdings nach oben. Allein diese Tatsache war sonderbar, denn die vier Freunde liefen eine ewig erscheinende Zeit nach oben. Ron keuchte inzwischen wie eine Dampflok, Dracos Gesicht war rot, Hermiones Haare klebten an der Stirn und Harry blieb immer wieder stehen, weil seine Oberschenkel wie Feuer brannten. Merkwürdig war auch, dass der Stein der Treppe immer durchsichtiger wurde. Inzwischen konnten sie schon bis weit nach unten sehen.  
„Gott, wie kommt nur Dumbledore hier hoch?“, fragte Ron keuchend. Niemand gab Antwort.  
„Vielleicht tut er das … nie?!“, erwiderte Harry irgendwann, als er mal kurz stehen blieb.  
„Wozu … gibt es … dann die verdammte …Tür und die Treppe …“, hechelte Draco seine Worte, als er sich am stehenden Harry vorbei schleppte. Hermione, die vorweg lief, stieß plötzlich einen Schrei aus.  
„Wahnsinn!“, schrie auch Ron atemlos und als auch endlich Harry ganz oben war, riss er erstaunt den Mund auf. Tief unter ihnen war Hogwarts. Sie sahen es von oben und stand auf einer Art durchscheinenden, glasartigen Plattform. Es war zwar gerade Nacht, doch da der Mond fast voll war und das Schulgebäude an vielen Stellen beleuchtet war, lag es nun wunderschön zu ihren Füßen.  
„Mir wird schwindlig“, würgte Draco jäh und fiel auf die Knie, um schockiert auf Hogwarts zu schauen.  
„Das sind sicher zwei Kilometer über dem Meeresspiegel“, sagte das Mädchen eher zu sich selbst. Ron fügt ratlos an: „Wozu? Wir sind im Himmel. Wozu gibt es einen eigenen Himmel über Hogwarts?“ Er schien verwirrt und Harry sah sich ebenso erstaunt um und entdeckte schließlich etwas in einiger Entfernung.  
„Deshalb!“ Alle sahen ihn an und folgten dann seinem ausgestreckten Arm nach Süden. Dort stand ein etwa 50x50 Zentimeter großer, blau schimmernder Kasten, deren Inhalt sich ihnen noch nicht erschloss, denn dazu waren sie zu weit entfernt. Vorsicht liefen sie darauf zu, immer darauf gefasst nach unten zu fallen.  
Hermione Granger war als Erste bei der Kiste. Auch die Kiste war aus Glas und durchsichtig.  
„Oh mein Gott, wie süß ist das denn?“ Mit diesem entzückten Aufschrei fiel das Mädchen vor dem Kasten auf die Knie. Ihre braunen Augen waren groß und sie legte sich begeistert die Hände vor den Mund.


	15. Chapter 15

Lucius war verwirrt und fand keinen Reim auf Snapes merkwürdiges Verhalten und sein Verschwinden. Wenn er etwas Falsches gesagt hatte, dann verstand er nicht, was. Wollte Snape nicht sogar, dass er sich in dieses verrückte Abenteuer mit ihm stürzte? Jetzt tat er es, jetzt gefiel es ihm und jetzt konnte er seine Zuneigung sogar endlich artikulieren und was tat dieser schwarzhaarige Teufel? Er flüchtete und sagte, er kann das nicht. Er kann was nicht? Dieses lächerliche Seminar? Wenn es das nur gewesen war, dann wäre er schon längst zu ihm gekommen und hätte sich entschuldigt. Oder konnte er ihre Zuneigung nicht öffentlich machen? Wäre auch in Ordnung, wenn er das vorher gesagt hätte. Allerdings befürchtete Lucius, dass es darum ging, dass Severus plötzlich doch an seinen Gefühlen für ihn zweifelte und das konnte er sogar nachvollziehen. Waren sie doch wie die Jungfrau zum Kind zu ihrer Liebe gekommen, alles war so surreal und wenig nachvollziehbar, dass es weh tat, es als Ganzes zu sehen. Und doch fühlte er seine eigene Zuneigung und Hingezogenheit. Snapes seltsames und abweisendes Verhalten, schmerzte und irritierte ihn. Weil Snape sich nicht blicken ließ und sein eigener Stolz viel zu groß war, um nebenan an die Tür zu klopfen und um eine Erklärung zu bitten, nahm Lucius seine Gewohnheit nachts durch Hogwarts zu schleichen notgedrungen wieder auf.

Das Leben war erbärmlich, unerträglich und selten so ungerecht, wie im Moment. Anstatt sich seiner Verliebtheitsgefühle zu erfreuen, hatte sich Severus in sein Bett gelegt und hatte sich extra sein Kopfkissen über den Kopf gelegt, dass er fest mit den Armen an seinen Kopf drückte, um ja nicht zu hören, ob Malfoy nebenan war, ob er kam oder ob er ging. Dieses beinah schmerzhafte Sehnen nach Lucius war ja schlimmer als alle Tage seiner jugendlichen Begeisterung für Lily zusammen. Nach einer ganzen Weile musste Severus einsehen, dass er um ein Gespräch und eine definitiv folgenschwere Entscheidung nicht mehr drum herum kam. Er schuldete es dem anderen Mann und auch irgendwie sich selbst. Zu allem entschlossen, stand er auf, strich sich seine Haare zurück und zog sich an, als wenn er gleich Unterricht geben würde. Er war sicherlich vieles, doch niemals ängstlich oder zögerlich. Würde er im Angesicht Malfoys wissen, dass er ihn ebenso unbedingt wollte, wie damals Lily, dann wäre es eben so.  
Sein Klopfen war hart, doch niemand öffnete die Tür. Einen winzigen Moment hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil es vielleicht seine Schuld war, dass Lucius wegen ihm litt. Er apparierte sich in dessen Wohnung, doch niemand war dort. Gerade als er wieder vor der Tür stand, kam Minerva auf ihn zu. Ihr Anblick ängstigte ihn aber so sehr, dass am liebsten disappariert wäre. Leider legten sich ihre Finger schon raubklauenartig um seinen Unterarm.  
„Oh, Severus, ich bin so froh, dich zu sehen …!“, keuchte sie schluchzend und krallte sich noch fester an ihm fest.

Der blaue Schimmer war nicht dem Glas geschuldet, sondern gehörte dem Bewohner des Glaskastens. Im Inneren befand sich ein winziger Drache, der aus puren blauen Flammen bestand, die in ständiger Bewegung waren. Auf seinem Kopf waren zwei winzige, nach hinten gebogene Hörner und er bewegte sich ständig. Das Wesen war nicht größer als eine Kinderfaust und es sah unfassbar niedlich und entzückend aus. Hermione kniete vor dem Glas, flüsterte ständig: „Oh mein Gott!“ und staunte das Wesen mit großen Augen an. Auch Ron und Draco knieten sich, um es besser zu sehen. Nur Harry blieb aus einem Grund stehen, den er nicht richtig verstand. Er sah von oben auf das Glas, auf die blauen Flammen und spürte, dass sie etwas entdeckt hatte, was größer war als sie vermutetet hätten. Dabei war es nur winzig und wirkte harmlos.  
„Das ist also die legendäre Kreatur, die uns Loyalität schuldet?“, fragte er leise und das Mädchen war die Einzige, die zu ihm hochsah. Hermione stand dann unwillig auf und zog ihn ein wenig am Arm weg.  
„Sssssssscht, Harry! Nicht so laut. Sollen sich die beiden noch einen Moment daran erfreuen, bis sie … verstehen, dass dieser winzige Drache allerhöchstens ein Maskottchen ist. Sei denn, du hast andere Informationen?“  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Niemals hatte er in einem der vielen Bücher eine Information über einen winzigen, blauen Flammendrachen mit Hörnern gefunden. Im Grunde gab es ihn nicht, denn er kannte inzwischen alle Arten von Drachen, samt Unterarten.  
„Aber Professor Scamander könnte uns vielleicht …!“  
„Nein, auf keinen Fall! Weder dürfen wir ihm hiervon erzählen, weil geheime Türen geheim bleiben müssen, noch können wir den Drachen mitnehmen und …“  
„Woah!“, hörten sie Ron ausrufen. Beide fuhren alarmiert herum.  
„Was tut ihr denn da?“, brüllte Hermione. Ron war aufgesprungen und Draco kniete noch immer.  
„Ich war es nicht! Ich schwöre! Draco hat den Käfig geöffnet und …“, kreischte Ron und lief purpurrot an. Auch Draco sprang nun auf. Er hatte erst versucht die Tür wieder zu schließen, dann den Drachen zu berühren und wieder in den Glaskäfig zurückzuschieben, doch hatte sich die Finger an den Flammen verbrannt. Harry und Granger zückten gleichzeitig ihren Zauberstab. Jeder sprach einen anderen Zauber, doch keiner trug Früchte.  
„Ach du heilige … was tun wir denn jetzt?“, rief Ron mit der hohen Stimme eines Mädchens. Draco war weiß wie eine frisch getünchte Wand, als er auf den Drachen sah, der nun gemütlich aus seinem Gefängnis kam. Das Schlimme war, er wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde größer. Hermione sagte noch immer alle sinnigen und unsinnigen Zaubersprüche auf, die ihr in den Sinn kam. Ron hechelte hysterisch und Draco sah aus, als wenn er gleich zusammenbrechen würde.  
„Das wusste ich nicht … das wollte ich nicht. Ich wollte ihn dir doch nur in die Hand geben, damit du ihn … streicheln kannst“, sagte Draco nun schuldbewusst.  
„Was? Bist du bescheuert? Das sind reine Flammen!“, rief Ron schockiert. Daraufhin sah Malfoy auf seine verbrannten Finger und schluchzte los.  
Nur Harry, der Snapes strenge und erbarmungslose Erziehung im Angesicht einer ständig drohenden Gefahr durchlaufen (und überlebt hatte), sagte nun ganz ruhig.  
„Holt Dumbledore!“  
„Harry, nein!“ Doch Harry lief schon auf den Flammendrachen zu und sagte ein paar Zaubersprüche aus seinem vielfältigen Repertoire auf, welche die anderen Kinder sicher noch nicht kannten. Einer davon war der mächtig erscheinende Gryffindor-Löwe, der im Angesicht des Drachens den Schwanz zwischen die Beine kniff und immer kleiner wurde, bis er verschwunden war. Kein Zauberspruch wirkte. Der Drache wuchs. Langsam, aber unaufhaltbar. Bald wäre er so groß wie er selbst!  
„Los! Holt Dumbledore!“, schrie er über seine Schulter und pfefferte dem Drachen ein Explosionszauber entgegen, der es in sich hatte. Immerhin bekam er nun eine Reaktion. Das Wesen stoppte für einige Augenblicke sein Wachstum und ihm wuchsen spitze, lange und gefährlich aussehende Zähne!  
„Los! Geht endlich!“, schrie Potter und Granger reagierte. Sie packte Draco am Arm. Der wollte zu Potter und ihm helfen, doch das konnte sie nicht zulassen. Ron lief schon vorweg, in Richtung Treppe. Wenn jemand den Drachen für einen Moment aufhalten, dann Harry Potter. Für ein paar Sekunden wuchs der Drache nicht weiter, denn der explosive Zauber hatte ihn sichtlich erschüttert.  
Sie rannten um ihr und Harrys Leben. Ron fiel dabei einige Stufen die Treppe nach unten und holte sich eine ziemlich fiese blutige Schramme an der Stirn. Das Mädchen legte unten dann ihre Hände genau an die beiden Stellen, die Potter ihnen in weiser Vorausahnung gezeigt hatte und alle fielen durch die Wand.  
Ron fiel auf die Knie, Hermione rannte schon los, Richtung Dumbledores Büro und Draco prallte gegen seinen Vater, der geistesgegenwärtig Weasley am Pullover packte und festhielt.

„Ihr schon … wieder. Draco?“, fragte er irritiert und starrte seinen Sohn verärgert an.  
„Dad!“, schluchzte Draco sofort und warf sich ungeachtet Rons Gegenwart an seinen Vater. Der ließ daraufhin den Rotschopf los und Ron rannte augenblicklich davon.  
„Was zum Teufel geht hier vor? Woher kommst …“  
„Du musst ihm helfen, Dad! Bitte!“, flehte Draco auf ganz untypische Art. Sein Junge war nicht nur ängstlich, sondern aufrichtig besorgt.  
„Wem denn? Hier ist doch …“  
„Harry! Er ist noch drin und kämpft mit dem Drachen, bis ihm Dumbledore zu Hilfe kommt.“  
„Drache? Was? Kannst du …“ Draco riss sich los, legte dann eine Hand an die Wand und schrie seinen Vater an.  
„Los, stell dich an die Wand. Potter braucht unbedingt unsere Hilfe!“ Unwillig trat Lucius an die Wand und fiel im selben Moment hindurch, als Draco mit seiner zweiten Hand die Wand berührte. Verwundert sah er sich um, doch sein Sohn sagte schon:  
„Dort, die Treppe. Folge mir und bitte hilf ihm. Er ist doch … mein Freund!“, bettelte Draco. Tränen standen in seinen Augen, doch seine Stimme war fordernd und fest. Was auch immer vorging, scheinbar brauchte ein Kind Hilfe. Hatte er eine Wahl? Nicht wirklich. Wenn das mal kein Job für den Hausmeister war.  
„Nur, wenn du verschwindest. Hole Snape! Los!“ Draco sah ihnen einen Augenblick lang trotzig an, lief dann aber gehorsam zurück und verschwand durch die Wand.  
Brummend zog er seinen Zauberstab und machte sich auf den Weg.  
Die Treppen nach unten zu laufen, fand Lucius noch nicht besorgniserregend, erst als er wieder nach oben stieg, begann er sich zu wundern und sich zu fragen, wo er war, wer das geschaffen hatte und wie verflucht die Kinder hierhergekommen waren. Das war sicher Potters dämliche Idee und er musste nun die Suppe auslöffeln. Gleichzeitig wusste er, dass Snape für Draco und ihn dasselbe tun würde und das machte es ihm leichter, die Stufen zu erklimmen und all seinen Mut und seine Kraft in die Spitze seines Zauberstabes zu bündeln. Als er oben ankam, verschlug es ihm fast im Angesicht des blauen Flammenmeers den Atem.

Minerva McGonagall zerrte Snape durch die Gänge bis zur berühmt-berüchtigten Besenkammer, ohne, dass er eine Chance sah sich höflich oder sanft von ihr zu lösen. Still betete Severus, dass sie sich nicht in den Animagus verwandeln würde, vor dem er sich so irrational fürchtete. Die Besenkammer war leer und Minerva schnaufte enttäuscht.  
„Würdest du mir bitte sagen, was hier los ist!“, brachte er endlich hervor. Die Frau begann wieder zu schluchzen und erzählte ihm stockend, dass sie hier vor nicht allzu langer Zeit Lockhart und Sybill überrascht hat.  
„Er war dabei ihre Brillengläser abzulecken, Severus! Stell dir das mal vor!“  
„Besser nicht!“, sagte er angewidert und stellte es sich zwanghaft trotzdem vor.  
„Wo sind sie jetzt? Ich muss sie zur Rede stelle und …“ Sie war vollkommen durcheinander und sie tat ihm leid.  
„Wozu genau bin ich hier, Minerva?“  
„Na … na … wir sind befreundet und helfen sich Freunde in solchen Situationen nicht?“  
„Was erwartest du, was ich tun soll? Ihn zusammenschlagen? Ihn einen fiesen Zauber verpassen, oder Sybill ihre Brille wegnehmen?“ Verstört sah Minerva ihn an und er holte tief Luft, als sie ihn weiter zerrte. Diesmal ging ihr unausweichlicher Weg in Richtung „Kuschelraum“. Weil sie aber recht hatte, ging er mit. Sie waren Freunde und sie hatte ihm auch schon mehr als einmal mit Harry und vielen anderen Dingen geholfen. Jetzt war er dran, auch wenn er nicht wusste, was genau sie erwartete. Bevor sie den „Kuschelraum“ erreichten, erschien Dumbledore direkt vor ihnen. Niemals hatte er sich mehr gefreut den alten Kauz zu sehen. Er verlor auch nicht viele Worte, sondern befahl nur:  
„Mitkommen! Schnell!“

Überall waren blaue Flammen und Lucius dachte im ersten Moment an einen magischen Brand. So lange, bis er einen Blick zu seinen Füßen warf, der ihn panisch nach Luft schnappen ließ. Der zweite Blick war kein bisschen beruhigender, denn nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt, stand der kleine Harry, der mutig Explosionszauber gegen den Drachen schleuderte. Besonders beeindruckt war das magische Wesen davon nicht, denn es spie Feuer, dem Harry geschickt auswich.  
„Potter“ Zu mir! Sofort!“, rief er ihm zu. Harry drehte sich zu ihm, war erst überrascht und lief dann auf ihn zu. Als er schon fast bei ihm war, sah Lucius, der den Drachen nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen hatte, wie der die seine mächtigen Flügel anhob, an denen oben noch eine zusätzlich spitze Kralle war, die nun gleich auf sie zielen würde. Das bedeutete sicher nichts Gutes. Aus einem natürlichen Instinkt eines Vaters, zerrte er Harry grob zu sich und stellte sich dann vor ihn. Anstatt Harrys Kopf, welches das Ziel gewesen war, durchbohrte der magische Pfeil seine rechte Schulter und verglühte dabei. Der Schmerz blieb. Der zweite Pfeil durchbohrte die andere Schulter und ließ ihn halb besinnungslos zu Harry sehen. Der Junge stand schräg hinter ihm und sah ihn schockiert aus riesengroßen Augen an. Er hatte den Mund offen, sagte vermutlich etwas, doch Lucius hört nichts mehr, weil er langsam in eine tiefe Schwärze fiel, die ihm das Bewusstsein nahm. In den letzten Augenblicken glaubte er ein orangerotes Feuer zu sehen, was an ihm vorbei rauschte. Was es war, begriff er nicht mehr. Auch nicht, dass er diesem Jungen das Leben gerettet hatte und vermutlich dafür mit seinem eigenen Leben bezahlt hatte.

„Mister Malfoy!“, schrie Harry erschüttert auf. Alles war so schnell gegangen, dass er im ersten Moment nicht begriff, dass es Fawkes war, der nun wie ein Flammenorkan auf den blauen Drachen zuschoss, der inzwischen die Größe eines dreigeschossigen Hauses hatte. Harry sah nur Malfoy, aus dessen Körper das Blut floss und der nun vor ihm langsam zu Boden ging.  
„Zurück! Harry!“, hörte er fast im selben Moment Dumbledores Stimme hinter sich. Darüber war er so erleichtert, dass ihm Tränen kamen. Minerva stürmte mit gezogenem Zauberstab an ihm vorbei und zielte ebenso wie Albus auf den Drachen. Die beiden murmelten nun unentwegt Zaubersprüche, die Harry nicht verstand, weil ihn Severus gerade auf die Beine riss. Harry war nicht klar gewesen, dass er neben Malfoy gekniet hatte.  
„Potter! Sieh mich an!“, forderte Snape hart von ihm und er hob den Kopf.  
„Bist du in Ordnung?“ Ein stummes Nicken und viele Tränen.  
„Gut. Dann geh in die Wohnung. Granger und die anderen sind wohlbehalten in Dumbledores Büro. Wartet in der Wohnung auf mich, bis ich zurück bin!“  
„Aber …“ Seine Stimme war heiser und angsterfüllt.  
„Kein ABER! Sofort!“, bellte Severus scharf und Harry lief gehorsam los, weil er instinktiv wusste, dass Severus in Anbetracht einer Gefahr immer recht hatte.

Auch Snape zückte seinen Zauberstab. Er warf einen bedauernden Blick auf Lucius. Der Mann war bewusstlos und blutete stark, doch seine Hilfe war unabwendbar. Er stellte sich ebenso neben Albus, wie Minerva und skandierte den Zauberspruch, denn nur die mächtigsten Magier beherrschten. Während sie das taten, zog Fawkes seine Flammenkreise um den Drachen. Sie wurden immer enger und der Phönix war schon so schnell, als er gar nicht mehr als Vogel zu erkennen war. Die drei Zauberer sorgten unterdessen dafür, dass die Flammen des Drachen abgeschwächt wurden.  
Sowohl Minerva McGonagall, als auch er, waren von dem Anblick überrascht. Sie wussten beide nicht, welche Kreatur Albus Dumbledore in, bzw. über Hogwarts versteckt hielt. Minerva allerdings, verstand schnell, wer dieser Drache war und Snape tat einfach nur seine Pflicht und wusste, was er Albus schuldete. Immer wieder ging Severus Blick besorgt zu Malfoy. Wenn er das Bild, was sich ihm bot, richtig deutete, hatte Lucius sich schützend vor Harry gestellt und ihm damit vermutlich das Leben gerettet. Hoffentlich war sein Opfer nicht für umsonst. Mit plötzlicher Klarheit, wusste er zu diesem gefährlichen Zeitpunkt, dass er sich für Lucius und mit allen Konsequenzen entscheiden würde, wenn sie das hier alle heil überlebten.  
Fawkes raste inzwischen wie ein Feuerblitz und drängte die Drachengestalt immer weiter zusammen. Die blauen Flammen waren in einem Trichter gefangen, der aus Fawkes Flammen bestand. Auf Albus Stirn waren Schweißperlen zu sehen und Minervas Hand zitterte deutlich, als sie noch immer ihre geballte Magie dazu verwendete, den blauen Drachen zu zähmen, der doch wieder durch Fawkes Flammen hervorbrach und eine gleißend blaue Flamme auf die drei Zauberer spie. Nur Snapes schnellem Reaktionsvermögen war es zu verdanken, dass sich eine schützende Mauer vor ihnen bildete und die Wucht der Flammen für ein paar Sekunden abhielt. Fawkes stopfte das Loch in seinem Flammentrichter und endlich wurde der Drache deutlich kleiner. Als er nur noch Menschengröße hatte, murmelte Dumbledore einen Zauberspruch, denn weder Severus noch Minerva verstanden. Plötzlich war der Glaskasten wieder intakt und der Drache darin hatte wieder Kinderfaustgröße. Fawkes umrundete sie noch schnell und verschwand dann.

„Ich danke euch beiden!“, sagte Albus mit bebender Stimme. Seine blauen Augen waren voller Tränen, die überliefen, doch er wich ihren Blicken nicht aus. Minerva ächzte und Albus stützt sie höflich, während Snape ihn nur mit vorwurfsvoll verengten Augen ansah.  
„Erklärungen gibt es später. Ich muss mit den Kindern sprechen und sie oblivieren. Du Severus, bringst Malfoy auf die Krankenstation! Sag Poppy, dass es Mondflammen waren, die sich durch Malfoys Schulter gebohrt haben. Sie weiß dann, was zu tun ist.“  
„Soll ich Harry zu dir schicken?“  
„Nein, ich werde allein mit ihm sprechen. Morgen. Lass ihn bei dir schlafen.“ Severus nickte, hob Lucius vorsichtig hoch. Der Blonde stöhnte dabei und seine Augenlider flatterten, bevor sie sich öffneten.  
„Severus?“ Lucius war kaum zu verstehen.  
„Ja. Alles wird gut.“ Erwiderte Severus und beeilte sich, um ihn in die Krankenstation zu verbringen.

„Wer war das, Professor Dumbledore?“ Die drei Kinder erwarteten den alten Mann voller Ungeduld und gezeichnet von Angst und schlechtem Gewissen.  
„Der böse Geist von Hogwarts.“  
„Davon habe ich noch nie gelesen“, sagte Hermione, weniger altklug als sonst, sondern eher vorsichtig.  
„Nein, hast du nicht, denn er ist geheim, weil er sehr bösartig ist und weil es immer Zauberer gibt, die seine Macht missbrauchen wollen“ Dumbledore sah erschöpft und sehr bekümmert aus. Er ächzte, als er sich in seinen Stuhl setzte.  
„Ihr wisst bestimmt, dass es euch nicht gestattet war durch diese Tür zu gehen und erst recht nicht, die Tür seines Gefängnisses zu öffnen?“ Alle drei nickten schuldbewusst.  
„Und ihr wisst, dass ich euch die Erinnerung daran nehmen muss?“ Alle drei starrten ihn erschrocken an, dann sahen sie sich an.  
„Aber …“  
„Aber ich werde euch vorher je eine Frage beantworten. Draco, stelle mir deine Frage!“ Draco wurde bleich, räusperte sich und sagte dann peinlich berührt:  
„Warum konnte ich die Tür des Käfigs öffnen? Es ging so einfach …“  
„Das konntest du, weil du ein unschuldiges Kind bist. Zauber haben immer ihre Tücken. Es gibt nicht nur Vorteile, sondern auch Nachteile und Nebenwirkungen. So ein starker Eindämmungszauber braucht Opfer. Das Opfer war, dass ich die Tür seines Gefängnisses nur schließen konnte, wenn sie gleichzeitig wieder geöffnet werden kann. Auf das Öffnen habe ich die Bedingung gelegt, dass es nur einer absolut unschuldigen Person ohne jegliche schlechte Absicht möglich ist. Einem Kind wie dir, Draco Malfoy. Selbst ich konnte nicht ahnen, dass es Kinder soweit schaffen. Miss Granger, deine Frage?“  
„Wer war der Drache?“ Albus konnte nicht gleich antworten. Er schluckte mehrmals sichtlich angestrengt, nahm seine Brille ab und rieb sich über die Augen und sagte dann leise:  
„Gellert Grindelwald!“  
„Ha, habe ich es dir nicht gesagt …“, flüsterte Draco besserwisserisch in Hermiones Richtung.  
„Und warum …“  
„Nur eine Frage, Miss Granger. Ron Weasley? Deine Frage?“  
„Was passiert jetzt mit … dem Drachen?“  
„Nichts. Er bleibt dort eingesperrt, darf gewissermaßen am Leben teilhaben, indem er von oben auf Hogwarts sehen kann und ihr werden vergessen, dass es ihn gibt. Denn er ist hochgefährlich. Seine Drachengestalt ist dabei noch recht harmlos und die hat er aus vielerlei Gründen.“  
„Warum vernichten sie ihn denn nicht einfach?“, fragte Draco mürrisch.  
„Das kann ich nicht. Jetzt kommt einzeln zu mir …“, forderte Albus müde und dann löschte er das Geschehen aus dem Gedächtnis der Kinder. Angefangen über das Wissen über die Wand und die Tür, bis hin zu diesem Gespräch. Als das geschehen war, sagte er freundlich:  
„Ich will euch nie wieder nachts durch Hogwarts auf der Suche nach Abenteuer herumstreunen sehen, ja?“ Die drei Kinder sahen sich verwundert an und nickten dann.  
„Jetzt geht zurück in eure Häuser. Ach Ron? Ich soll dir von Harry ausrichten, dass er heute Nacht bei Professor Snape schläft. Die beiden haben etwas Wichtiges zu besprechen.“ Ron nickte und dann verließen sie das Büro.

„Komm euch das nicht auch komisch vor?“, fragte das Mädchen im Flur.  
„Was denn? Dass er uns erwischt hat? War doch absehbar! Immer noch besser, als wenn Snape uns erwischt hätte“, sagte Draco mürrisch.  
„Harry bekommt bestimmt gerade total Ärger von Snape. In seiner Haut möchte ich nicht stecken“, fügte Ron an und zumindest Granger sah ihn mitfühlend an. Dann jedoch meinte sie:  
„Gestern habe ich ein paar ältere Kinder belauscht und einer, ein Ravenclaw, hat gesagt, im Verbotenen Wald wäre ein Einhorn brutal ermordet worden.“  
„Wollen wir uns das mal ansehen?“, fragte Ron gleich begeistert und Draco, der zwar um einiges zaghafter war, fügte an:  
„Ich wäre dabei. Aber vielleicht nicht unbedingt nachts.“  
„Harry macht bestimmt auch mit, falls er morgen noch lebt“, erwiderte Hermione grinsend und alle lachten.


	16. Chapter 16

Poppy Pomfrey hatte Lucius gut versorgt. Sie hatte die Blutung gestoppt, sie mit einem starken Heilzauber versorgt und anschließend eine heilende Salbe angerührt. Die hatte sie auf seine Wunden gestrichen, die wirklich übel aussahen und alles mit straffen Verbänden umwickelt. Dabei war Lucius glücklicherweise nicht bei Bewusstsein gewesen und Snape hatte Madam Pomfrey so gut es ging geholfen. Später würde er einen Trank für Malfoy machen, der die Heilung unterstützte, denn es waren keineswegs normale Wunden. Es waren hochgradig magische Wunden und niemand würde wissen, welche langfristigen Nachwirkungen sie hatten. Manchmal verheilen solche heftigen Wunden nur oberflächlich und schwärten irgendwo im Körper weiter, hatte ihm Madam Pomfrey besorgt zugeflüstert, als sie ihn versorgt hatten. Inzwischen lag Lucius in einem Einzelzimmer und Severus stand ein wenig hilflos in dem Zimmer herum. Albus würde die Kinder oblivieren und sie müssten ich für Malfoys Zustand eine Grund überlegen, der zumindest Draco alles erklären würde.  
„Hat die Alte etwa an mir herumgefingert …“, keuchte Malfoy, der gerade zu sich kam, kratzig und versuchte sich aufzusetzen. Severus sprang herbei und drückte ihn wieder aufs Bett zurück.  
„Ich würde gern sagen, nein, doch das wäre eine Lüge.“ Lucius stöhnte, angewidert und schmerzerfüllt gleichermaßen. Behutsam setzte sich Snape neben ihn aufs Bett und sah ihn auf diese undurchdringliche Art an.  
„Was … ist … mit Harry?“  
„Ihm geht es gut. Dank dir. Du hast ihm vermutlich das Leben gerettet und dafür bin ich dir aufrichtig dankbar.“ Sanft griff Snape nach seiner Hand und legte sie zwischen seine Hände. Sie waren trocken, warm und ein wenig rau. Lucius lächelte angestrengt. Der Schmerz in seinem Oberkörper war so enorm, dass er ihn gar nicht genau lokalisieren konnte. Alles tat höllisch weh.  
„Und …“  
„Der Drache hat dich verwundet, an beiden Schultern. Die Wunden sind versorgt, doch es waren Mondflammen …“ Severus klang rau und sie beide wusste, dass die Beschädigung durch eine Mondflamme im Grunde irreversibel war.  
„Dafür … fühle ich mich ganz gut“, versuchte Lucius nun hoffnungsfroh zu äußern. Es klang trotzdem wie ein Krächzen. Snape lächelte auch nicht, knete nur seine Hand.  
„Ich werde dir einen Trank machen, der die Schmerzen erträglich macht und Poppy hat ihr Bestes getan. Wenn einer wirklich helfen kann, wird es Albus sein und ich bin sicher, er sucht schon nach einer Lösung.“  
„Was zum Teufel war das?“  
„Grindelwald.“  
„WAS?“ Lucius hätte sich fast wieder aufgesetzt, so sehr schockierte ihn diese Nachricht. Endlich lächelte Severus.  
„Ja, ich weiß … es klingt sonderbar, doch der alte Narr konnte sich einfach nicht von seiner großen Liebe trennen und hat ihn lieber eingesperrt, verdammt zum Zuschauen, als ihn zu töten. Apropos Liebe … Es ist vielleicht zu früh in diesem Zusammenhang davon zu sprechen, doch ich würde dir gern auf deine Geständnis antworten.“ Jetzt suchte der Schwarzhaarige sichtlich nach den richtigen Worten. Es war unübersehbar wie schwer es ihm fiel und dass er alles richtig machen wollte. Lucius betrachtete ihn, versuchte noch die groteske Neuigkeit zu verarbeiten, dass dieser Drache Gellert Grindelwald war, dass er selbst nur knapp und mit garantierten Folgen überlebt hatte und wartete auf Severus‘ sicherlich präzise Worte, die dann doch anders ausfielen, als er gedacht hatte. Snape beugte sich nämlich jäh zu ihm, küsste seine Lippen, seine Wangen und flüsterte warm in sein Ohr:  
„Ich gebe zu, ich hatte Zweifel, aber ich kann einfach nicht aufhören an dich zu denken. Sieh zu, dass es dir bald wieder besser geht und du von hier weg kannst.“ Ein wenig unzufrieden mit seinen Worten, sah Snape ihn an, doch Lucius hatte nicht unbedingt auf seine Worte, sondern auf seinen Tonfall gelauscht. Die hitzige, ehrliche Wärme darin, kroch ihn bis tief in seine Knochen und wärmte ihn wundervoll von innen.  
„Romantische Worte sind nicht unbedingt meine Stärke, Lucius ….“, fügte der Lehrer noch entschuldigend an, doch er lächelte nur als Antwort und konnte sich nicht an Snapes dunklen, sanften Blick sattsehen.  
„Das macht nichts, ich verstehe dich trotzdem.“  
„Das freut mich. Ich muss jetzt mit Harry sprechen und deshalb …“  
„Eins noch? Wie geht es Draco?“  
„Gut. Doch Albus wird den drei Kindern die Erinnerung nehmen müssen. Wir müssen uns noch überlegen, was dir geschehen ist, damit sie es glauben. Wir wäre es mit einem Sturz vom Eulenturm?“, fragte Severus grinsend und Lucius fügte an:  
„Gute Idee, vielleicht bringst du einen Querverweis auf Sybill Trelawney an, die gefallen ist, weil ich nicht in der Lage war, die Stufen der Leiter richtig festzunageln?“  
Severus nickte, noch immer lächelnd und gab ihm dann einen schnellen Kuss, bevor er ging. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn er stieß an der Tür fast mit Madam Pomfrey zusammen, die ganz aus dem Häuschen war, dass ihr Patient endlich zu sich gekommen war.

Harry war extrem nervös und tigerte ständig in der Wohnung hin und her. Er hatte richtigen Mist gebaut und alles war seine Schuld. Hätte er sein Wissen über die Tür für sich behalten, wäre nie etwas geschehen und nie wäre Mister Malfoy etwas geschehen. Er bekam einfach nicht aus dem Kopf, wie der Mann ihn bestürzt angesehen hatte, als die blauen Flammenspeere seinen Körper durchbohrten und dann vor ihm zu Boden gegangen war. Seine Schmerzen müssen schrecklich gewesen sein und Harry hoffte sehr, dass Madam Pomfrey ihm helfen konnte. Er selbst hätte jede Strafe verdient, die er ganz sicher auch bekommen würde. Als er Severus endlich kommen hörte, wäre er beinah wieder in Tränen ausgebrochen.  
„Es tut mir so leid. Es tut mir so unendlich leid, Sev!“, empfing er ihn und weinte dann doch wieder. Severus sah ihn ruhig an, kratzte sich am Kinn und goss sich dann von seinem Bestechungsgeschenk ein großes Glas ein. Das trank er langsam und beobachtete dabei Harry. Der Junge war ein Häufchen schuldiges Elend und er verspürte selbstverständlich Mitgefühl. Aber nicht nur das allein. Er konnte Harry und seine Abenteuerlust verstehen und er musste sogar seinen Mut bewundern.  
„Lucius Malfoy geht es entsprechend gut. Er ist außer Lebensgefahr. Hat er dein Leben wirklich gerettet?“  
„Ja, das hat er. Er hat sich schützend vor mich gestellt, als der Drache merkwürdige Feuerpfeile aus den Spitzen seiner Flügel abgeschossen hat. Sie hätten ganz sicher meinen Kopf getroffen, wenn Mister Malfoy …“  
„Das reicht! Du weißt, dass es deine Schuld ist? Du kennst dich hier aus und ich bin sicher, dass du auch du den Wanddurchgang entdeckt hast, ist es so?“  
„Ja“, erwiderte der Junge leise und hatte den Blick beschämt gesenkt.  
„Und Granger hat rausgefunden, wie die Tür zu öffnen ist?“  
„Ja.“  
„Dumbledore will morgen mit dir sprechen und bis dahin bleibst du deinen Freunden fern. Albus hat sie diesbezüglich obliviert und wir müssen erst besprechen, wie wir das mit dir handhaben.“  
„Obliviert? Wir hätten bestimmt nichts gesagt und …“  
„Sei nicht so dumm, Junge. Du kannst vielleicht schweigen, doch die anderen auch …? Vertraue nur dir selbst, das weißt du doch?“ Harry sah ihn unwillig an und er begriff, dass der Junge längst sein eigenes Bewertungssystem entwickelte. Das gehörte zum Großwerden dazu und insgeheim war er unglaublich stolz auf diesen Bengel. Auch Lily wäre es, da war er sich sehr sicher.  
„Wer oder was war der Drache, Sev? Wirklich Grindelwald?“, fragte Harry nach einer Weile. Sie beide waren ruhiger geworden und Severus hatte sich sogar dazu überwinden können dem Kind ein Glas Milch zu bringen.  
„Ich denke, das wird Dumbledore morgen persönlich mit dir besprechen wollen. Ich will es ihm nicht vorweg nehmen. Alles, was wir zu besprechen haben, betrifft dich und deinen Hang dazu Unsinn zu machen. Ich sagte, lass dich nicht dabei erwischen, Harry!“  
„Aber …“  
„Aber? Der Drache HAT euch erwischt! Leugne es nicht. Hast du den Käfig geöffnet?“, fragte Severus plötzlich neugierig.  
„Nein, Draco. Aber er wollte nur Hermione einen Gefallen tun, weil … er sie wohl mag“, sagte er leise und errötete.  
„Kinder …“, knurrte Severus verächtlich und gönnte sich ein weiteres halbes Glas Whiskey.  
„Es war richtig, dass du die anderen losgeschickt hast, um Hilfe zu holen. Nicht richtig war, dass du dich der Gefahr allein entgegen gestellt hast, auch, wenn du das sehr gut gemacht hast und du sehr mutig warst. Aber Mut, Harry … bedeutet nicht immer das eigene Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen. Es bedeutet auch, es im richtigen Moment zu retten. Wie oft habe ich es dir gesagt?“ Harry schwieg und sah auf seine Finger, die an einer Scharte im Tisch herum kratzten.  
„Aber Mister Malfoy hat auch sein Leben mutig aufs Spiel gesetzt. Dabei kann er mich nicht mal leiden“, flüsterte Harry leise vor sich hin.  
„Und er ist noch nicht mal ein Gryffindor …“, fügte er auf Snapes verwunderten Blick an.  
„Was bedeutet das, Sev?“  
„Das heißt … das Lucius ein guter Mann ist, dem man das vielleicht nicht auf den ersten Blick ansieht.“  
„Sagst du das, weil du verliebt in ihn bist?“  
„Nein, das sage ich, weil ich versuche ihn besser kennenzulernen und nicht gleich verurteile, weil ich schlimme Gerüchte über ihn gehört habe. Vielleicht ist er auch nicht so mutig und aufopferungsvoll wie du denkst, sondern nur so dämlich, dass er im falschen Moment an der falschen Stelle stand …“ Harry musste genauer hinsehen, um das Zucken von Sevs Mundwinkel zu sehen. Vorsichtig lächelte er nun auch.  
„Nein, er war mutig. Er wusste, was er tut, ich hab es in seinem Gesicht gesehen. Du hast recht, er ist nicht so übel, wie er immer tut. Draco übrigens auch nicht, der ist nur ein bisschen wehleidig, was man verstehen kann, wenn man weiß, dass seine Mutter ihn einfach zurückgelassen hat.“  
Harrys letzte Worte waren so vollen Mitgefühl, dass Severus eine harte Gänsehaut bekam.  
„Komm her und umarm mich endlich, du kleine Nervensäge!“, forderte Severus jäh rau. Er hatte sich gesetzt, denn die Aufregung der letzten Stunde und der Alkohol hatten ihn ganz zittrig gemacht. Fast hätte er etwas verloren von dem er noch gar nicht recht begriff, wie wichtig es ihm war. Vor allem hätte er fast etwas verloren, was er über alles liebte. Harry. Der sich nun auf seinen Schoss setzte, seine Arme fest um seinen Nacken schlang und sein Gesicht an seinen Hals presste.  
„Ich habe dich ganz sehr lieb, Harry!“, sagte Severus zum ersten Mal im Leben des Jungen und drückte ihn fest an sich.  
Später brachte er ihn in sein Bett und saß so lange neben ihm, bis er tief und fest schlief. Dabei sah er Lily so ähnlich, dass es schmerzhaft in Severus‘ Herzgegend zog. Es war ein Abschiedsschmerz, denn er fühlte sich endlich in der Lage etwas loszulassen, was sowieso nie seins war. Lily würde es mögen, dass er jemanden Gefühle entgegen brachte und Harry stand sowieso hinter ihm, denn sie beide zusammen waren eine Familie, die durch dick und dünn ging. Eine Familie, die vielleicht bald ein wenig größer sein würde. Gut, dass Harry Draco gegenüber so viel Einfühlungsvermögen hatte.

Nach dem Frühstück, brachte Severus Harry zu Dumbledore, ging aber nicht mit in sein Büro, sondern wollte gleich weiter, um Lucius zu besuchen.  
„Grüß ihn von mir!“, rief ihm Harry noch hinterher, als er ihn schon durch die Tür schob. Der Junge hatte verständlicherweise Bammel vor dem Gespräch mit Albus Dumbledore.

„Harry, komm, setze dich!“, forderte Albus, freundlich wie eh und je. Aber Harry, der den alten Mann schon so lange kannte, hörte durchaus den traurigeren Ton in seiner Stimme.  
„Es tut mir sehr leid, Albus“, flüsterte Harry, wieder von Schuldgefühlen durchdrungen und von Scham gezeichnet. Seine Wangen leuchteten rot und seine Augen waren gesenkt.  
„Das weiß ich, Junge. Natürlich tut es dir leid und mir tut es auch leid, denn es ist meine Schuld, dass ich in Hogwarts etwas so Gefährliches verstecke. Aber ich hatte keine andere Möglichkeit, denn das ist der sicherste Ort für ihn, vor allem aber für alle anderen Menschen.“  
„Ihn? Gellert Grindelwald?“, fragte Harry nach und sah in Albus schwermütige Augen.  
„Ja, Gellert Grindelwald. Der Drache, den du recht erfolgreich bekämpft hast, war der Mann, den ich eins liebte …“ Albus seufzte und sah Harry aufmerksam an.  
„Heißt das, … die Fabel von Fawkes und dem blauen Drachen … ist wahr?“ Albus nickte ein wenig zerstreut.  
„Heißt das, sie handelt von dir und ihm?“ Wieder ein melancholisches Nicken.  
„Warum ist er … denn ein Drache?“ Harrys Stimme war ganz dünn, weil er die volle Wucht der Wahrheit eher spürte, als mit dem Verstand begriff.  
„Weil er sich in ihn verwandelt hat, um mich, bzw. Fawkes besiegen zu können. Aber ich habe ihn besiegen können. Aber ich konnte ihn nicht töten. Trotzdem musste ich ihn stumm machen.“  
„Weshalb, Albus?“  
„Weil Gellert allein mit Worten verletzen und sogar töten konnte, Harry. Worte sind die mächtigste Waffe, die es überhaupt gibt.“  
„Was hat er zu dir gesagt?“, fragte Harry nun, neugierig und atemlos vor Anspannung. Albus hatte ihm gegenüber Grindelwald schon erwähnt und hatte ihm in den buntesten und grausamsten Bildern ausgemalt, zu was dieser mächtige Magier in der Lage gewesen war. Aber irgendwie hatte Harry nie recht verstanden, dass es ihn tatsächlich gegeben hat. Nein, dass es ihn immer noch gab! Das war überaus schwer zu begreifen und sickerte erst ganz langsam in seinen Verstand, während sich sein Herz vor Mitgefühl zusammenzog, denn alles an Albus‘ Gestalt zeugte von seiner Liebe zu dieser Kreatur.  
„Er sagte zu mir: Ich liebe dich, Albus! Das hat mein Leben verändert, mich geschwächt und gleichzeitig stark und mächtig gemacht. Mit diesen Worte, die er durchaus so meinte, hat er mich manipuliert und mich kontrolliert wie eine Marionette. Und es hätte nie aufgehört. Wenn ich ihn nicht zum Schweigen gebracht hätte, wäre ich wie er geworden. Eines Tages. Mächtig, grausam und maßlos in seiner Gier nach Liebe und Herrschaft.“ Albus Worte wurden immer düsterer und selbstverachtend. Auch in Harrys Herz schien sich ein schwarzer Kummer auszubreiten, der ihm regelrecht körperliche Qualen bereitete. Albus schien das zu merken, denn er sagt eine ganze Ecke fröhlicher:  
„Aber die Gefahr ist gebannt und ich hoffe, deine Neugier, was die Tür betrifft, ist nun befriedigt.“ Dumbledore erklärte ihm noch, weshalb Draco den Käfig öffnen konnte, weshalb Lucius Malfoy nie wieder richtig gesund werden würde und das der Mann ihm in der Tat das Leben gerettet hat.  
„Vielleicht hat das Schicksal entschieden, Harry und vielleicht ist das alles nur der Beginn einer Reise.“  
Harry nickte, obwohl er es nicht so ganz verstand und obwohl er ein mulmiges Gefühl hatte.  
„Warum tötest du Grindelwald denn nicht einfach? Weil du ihn … so sehr liebst?“, fragte Harry abschließend mit roten Wangen.  
„Ja, ich liebe ihn, noch immer. Doch das ist nicht der Grund. Der Grund ist ähnlich dem, warum ich es Lucius Malfoy erlaubt habe hier in Hogwarts zu leben. Das Schicksal hat noch etwas mit Grindelwald vor und ich hüte ihn bis dahin wie meinen Schatz, der er einst war.  
„Und Mister Filch?“ Verwundert sah Albus den Junge an und seufzte dann leidend.  
„Gut, ich denke, du weißt, dass ich dich oblivieren muss, da kann ich dir vorher auch die Wahrheit sagen … Grindelwald war bis vor kurzem unten in den Katakomben eingesperrt. Mister Filch war eines Tages dort, um nach Mrs Morris zu suchen und hat aus Versehen Grindelwalds Verließ gefunden. Er war neugierig und meine magische Verwahrung war zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch ein wenig nachlässig. Er konnte die Tür öffnen, weil er dachte, dass es doch nur ein winziger blauer Drache ist, der dort eingesperrt ist. Aber wie du weißt, wird er schnell größer und so hat er sich Mister Filch einverleibt, bevor ich ihn retten konnte. Die Drachenform ist nämlich deswegen so klein, weil ich die Zeit brauche, um zu ihm zu kommen. Sobald er wächst, schlägt Fawkes Alarm. Ich wäre dir also so oder so zu Hilfe gekommen, Harry. Hast du noch Fragen?“  
Der alte Zauberer wirkte so, als wenn er selbst erleichtert war, dass sie über diese Dinge gesprochen hatten. Harry mochte ihn sehr gern und auch Albus mochte Harry sehr.  
„Ja“, sagte Harry ein wenig verschämt und knibbelte an seinen Fingern herum.  
„Heraus damit …“, forderte der Alte freundlich.  
„Na ja, es geht um Sev und … Dracos Dad. Sind die beiden jetzt ein … Paar? Was bedeutet das? Ich kenne Sev nicht so wie er jetzt ist und irgendwie ist das merkwürdig für mich, weil …“  
„Weil?“  
„Weil er irgendwie glücklich wirkt.“  
„Und gönnst du ihm das oder macht es dir Angst, weil er anders ist als sonst?“ Harry überlegte eine Weile und beobachtete dabei Fawkes, der sein Gefieder reinigte und irgendwie angeekelt dabei wirkte.  
„Ich gönne es ihm wirklich sehr und ich will, dass er glücklich ist.“  
„Dann mache dir keine Gedanken. Alles wird gut, wenn du dich nur mit ganzem Herzen darauf einlässt, Harry. Ja?“ Zaghaft nickte Harry und Albus fügte an:  
„Falls du dir aber über etwas Gedanken machst, sprich mit Severus. Er ist der Letzte, der sich weigert nach einer Lösung zu suchen oder dir eine Erklärung verweigert.“ Nun grinste Harry schelmisch.  
„Und wie bekomme ich ihn dazu, dass wir Weihnachten in London sind? Ich würde so gern ins Kino gehen und zu dieser Eisbahn, die es nur im Winter gibt und …“ Albus grinste und unterbrach den Jungen.  
„Ich werde ihn überzeugen. Jetzt komm her, ich muss noch etwas tun …“, sagte er leise und klang plötzlich nicht mehr belustigt.

Lucius ging es schon besser, doch laut Madam Pomfrey sollte er noch einen Tag auf der Krankenstation bleiben. Malfoy war nörglig aber wirklich so blass, dass Severus es auch für das Beste hielt ihn noch in Poppys Obhut zu lassen.  
„Morgen …“, raunte er in sein Ohr, strich trotz Poppys Anwesenheit und verlegener Blicke über seine Wange und küsste ihn schließlich kurz.  
„Wehe nicht, dann schleppe ich mich selbst bis …“  
„Ich komme! Und jetzt schlaf ein wenig und versuche Poppy nicht zu ermorden, wenn sie deine Verbände wechseln will.“  
Severus sorgte sich, hatte es Lucius aber nicht sehen lassen. Sein Trank war beinah fertig, doch irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass es das Problem der Mondflammen-Verletzung nicht beseitigen würde.

Einen Tag später war fast alles beim Alten.  
Harry hatte er von Malfoys Sturz vom Eulenturm berichtet und Harrys erste Frage war:  
„Bist du jetzt immer noch in ihn verliebt?“ Fast hätte er gekichert, verkniff es sich aber noch rechtzeitig (und sehr mühsam).  
„Lucius ist ein mieser Hausmeister, aber ja, ich bin wohl immer noch in ihn verliebt. Wenn es ihm besser geht, werde ich mich um ihn kümmern und …“  
„Vielleicht kommen er und Draco Weihnachten mit nach London? Och bitte, Sev?“, bettelte Harry. Er hatte durch Albus schon von Potters Wunsch gehört und war sogar entgegen seiner Abneigung die Muggelwelt betreffend geneigt dem zuzustimmen. Wenn Lucius es wollte und wenn es ihm bis dahin wieder besser ging. Noch konnte man den Schaden der Mondflammen nicht einschätzen.  
„Ich denke drüber nach, jetzt verschwinden, ehe dich McGonagall sucht!“, forderte er und sah ihm lächelnd nach. Sein geliebter Harry hatte sein erstes echtes Abenteuer bestanden und auch, wenn er es nicht sollte, so war er unheimlich stolz auf seinen angenommenen Sohn.

Die Sache mit Minerva und Gilderoy Lockhart war eine ganz andere Sache, die noch keineswegs geklärt war. Hin und wieder beobachtete Severus Szenen, bei denen sich ihm die Haare am Arm aufstellten. Nämlich dann, wenn ihm dabei der Gedanke kam, dass Minerva wieder nachts als Katze vor seiner Tür hockte und sie ihm anschließend wieder vollheulte. Wie es aussah, vergnügte sich Lockhart nämlich mit beiden Damen je nach Gusto und hielt beide hin.  
Lucius war schon ein paar Tage in seiner Wohnung und Severus pflegte ihn liebevoll (wenn er auch in manchen Momenten so genervt war, dass er Malfoy einmal sogar einen Lähmungszauber verpasst hatte, um eine Weile seine Ruhe zu haben), da beschloss er, dass er das Drama nicht mehr mit ansehen kann.  
Nach dem Nachmittagsunterricht lauerte er auf Minerva.  
„Kann ich dich kurz sprechen?“  
„Geht es um Malf … Lucius?“ Es fiel ihr schwer seine Beziehung zu akzeptieren, doch sie bemühte sich wirklich und er respektierte ihre Vorurteile gegen „den windigen Malfoy“, wie sie ihn nannte.  
„Nein. Hättest du gern, dass ich dir etwas über uns erzähle, Minerva?“ Sie blinzelte irritiert und ihre Wangen röteten sich leicht.  
„Details über unser Sexleben vielleicht? Was zugegebenermaßen gerade auf Eis liegt, doch …“  
„Großer Gott, Severus! So kenne ich dich ja gar nicht! Nein, ich will nichts darüber hören. Lalalalalala …“ Sie presste sich die Hände auf die Ohren und Severus musste schallend lachen. Noch verstörter sah sie ihn an, als er ihre Hände sanft runter nahm.  
„Es geht um dich und … Lockhart …“  
„Ach so …“, seufzte sie wissend und lustlos.  
„Ich hoffe, du verzeihst mir meine unverschämte Offenheit, aber, da ich denke, dass wir Freunde sind, erlaube ich mir, dir die Wahrheit zusagen. Er treibt es auch mit Sybill und wer weiß mit wem noch. Lass die Finger von ihm, Minerva. Dieser Schmierlappen – wenn ich mal Lucius zitieren darf – ist deiner nicht wert, auch wenn vielleicht seine „Kuschelstunden“ erfolgreich sind.“  
„Ach Severus …“, seufzte sie nur kummervoll und er nahm sie einfach in die Arme. Seit er Lucius kannte, war der Bann irgendwie gebrochen. Ihn machte es nichts mehr aus Harry zu umarmen und ihm zu sagen, dass er ihn liebte und es machte ihm auch nichts aus Minerva einen Freundschaftsdienst zu erweisen und sie zu trösten.  
„Du hast recht … ich muss das beenden“, murmelte sie zustimmend an seinem Hals, während er ihr beruhigend über den Rücken strich.  
„Wenn du willst, komm heute Abend zu mir und wir gönnen uns einen Wein.“ Sie nickte und strich ihm dann mütterlich und liebevoll über die Wange.  
Minerva beendete ihre Affäre und Severus konnte sie ab sofort wieder einschätzen. Ab und an luden sie die Dame abends auf einen Wein ein. Nach ein wenig Anlauf konnten Lucius und Minerva sogar vernünftige Sätze wechseln, ohne sich anzugiften und dieser Fakt war keineswegs unbedeutend.

Lucius selbst war sich nicht so ganz klar, wie es ihm ging. Dass er Harrys Leben mit Absicht gerettet hatte, kam ihm inzwischen wie ein Traum vor. Snape hatte ihm von Dumbledores Schicksalsgerede erzählt, davon überzeugt, dass es genau so vorgesehen war, doch Lucius konnte es nicht nachvollziehen. Was hatte ihn nur geritten für diesen Bengel in den Tod zu gehen? Aber Severus war dankbar und ihrer, bis dahin schwierigen Beziehung, tat das gut. Severus war aufopferungsvoll, liebend und ungewohnt feinfühlig. Lucius verliebte sich immer weiter in ihn, auch wenn sich an seinen eigenen Gefühlen nichts geändert hatte. Sein Verhalten war stetig und linear. Er wollte Snape und erfreute sich an ihrer Liebe. Nur körperlich wurde er nicht mehr wie vorher. Die Verletzungen heilten und schlossen sich dank Snapes Trank zügig und gut. Es würde Training brauchen und eine Weile dauern, doch dann würde er seine Arme wieder bewegen können wie vorher. In stillen Momenten, dann, wenn Severus nicht anwesend war, konnte er es jedoch spüren. Irgendwo in seinem Körper – der Ort ließ sich nicht genau orten – befand sich etwas Fremdes. Es fühlte sich wie zwei gefrorene Schneebälle an. Eisig, rau und hart. Lucius hatte das Gefühl, dass sie dort verharrten, niemals schmolzen und eines Tages seinen gesamten Körper in einen riesigen Eiszapfen verwandeln würde. Vielleicht war es nur irrationale Angst, die ihm niemand nehmen konnte, vielleicht war es eine ernst zunehmende Vorahnung. Albus Dumbledore war sehr nachsichtig mit seiner Hausmeistertätigkeit und forderte nichts von ihm. Er hatte ihm sogar persönlich für den Einsatz seines Lebens gedankt.  
„Bekomme ich keinen Orden oder so was?“, hatte Lucius ihn sarkastisch gefragt.  
„Wir sind hier nicht im Krieg. Noch nicht, zumindest …“, hatte der Schulleiter gemurmelt und war verschwunden.  
Laut Severus suchte der alte Zauberer aber nach wie vor nach einer endgültigen Heilung, auch wenn die Chancen dafür sehr schlecht waren. So lange es nur dieses eisige Gefühl tief in ihm war, was er hin und wieder verspürte, war es ja nicht so dramatisch, dachte Lucius, ahnte aber, dass es nicht dabei bleiben würde.  
Allerdings hatte sich sein Leben so dramatisch geändert, dass ihn eher positive Gedanken beschäftigten. Sein Verhältnis zu Draco hatte sich dramatisch verbessert und zum ersten Mal seitdem Narcissa ihn verlassen hatte, fühlte er, dass er lebte. Lebte und liebte. Er liebte einen wundersamen Mann, der ihn zurückliebte. Was wollte er denn mehr?  
Gut, die Weihnachtsferien in der Muggelwelt zu verbringen, kam einem Sakrileg gleich, doch er würde Severus und Harry den Gefallen tun. Den Ausschlag gab aber Draco, der sich wie verrückt darauf freute mit Harry ins Kino, Eislaufen und Burger essen zu gehen. So schlimm würde es schon nicht werden.


	17. Epilog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nein, es gibt keinen weiteren Teil aufgrund fehlender Rückmeldungen!

Die erste Schlacht wurde darum geschlagen, wer am Boden auf der Matratze und wer im Bett schlafen durfte. Es war tatsächlich Lucius Malfoy, der vorschlug, dass sie eben abwechselnd im Bett und auf der Matratze schlafen sollten. Harry und Draco stimmten zu und damit war die Situation schnell bereinigt. Das Wetter war mittelmäßig gut. Es war eine kühle Feuchte in der Stadt, die Nebel mit sich brachte, der besonders Lucius innerlich frösteln ließ. Diese beunruhigende Tatsache behielt er jedoch für sich, denn es war wie eine schreckliche Vorahnung.  
Es war schon fast Mitternacht, als es endlich still in Harrys Zimmer wurde. Bis dahin hatten die Jungs geredet und Severus und Lucius hatten sich einen Wein gegönnt und über belanglose Dinge, wie den Plan der kommenden Weihnachtstage gesprochen. Beide Männer waren wenig von der Aussicht begeistert die nächsten Tage unter Muggeln verbringen zu müssen. Was tat man nicht alles, um Kinder glücklich zu machen?!

„Wie geht es dir wirklich?“, fragte Severus ihn plötzlich. Dabei nahm er ihm das Glas aus der Hand und zog ihn näher zu sich heran. Solange die beiden Jungs in der Nähe waren, hielten sie einen Abstand ein, um die Kinder nicht in Verlegenheit zu bringen, doch endlich waren sie allein und auch wenn sie in Hogwarts schon wieder Zeit und Nächte zusammen verbracht hatten, war alles immer noch irgendwie neu und aufregend.  
„Sehe ich schlecht aus?“  
„Du weißt, was ich meine?“  
„Die Mondflammenverletzung, schon klar. Mir geht es gut, Severus, wirklich!“, versicherte Lucius ihm und küsste ihn dann, um weiteren Fragen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Leider war Snape ein cleverer Schnüffler, der nicht nur die richtigen Fragen im unpassendsten Moment stellte, sondern auch einen überaus scharfen Blick in sein Innerstes hatte. Snape wusste, dass es ihm nicht immer gut ging, doch vermied eine Konfrontation. Noch.  
Severus seufzte in Lucius Kuss und wurde innerlich so weich und besinnlich, wie es nur Lucius mit seiner reinen Anwesenheit schaffte. Er schob seine Finger in die weichen, blonden Haare und zog seinen Kopf noch näher zu sich heran.  
„Wir können hier nicht …“, murmelte Lucius belegt auf seine Lippen.  
„Doch, können wir …“ Sich im Beisein der Jungs zu lieben, erforderte trotz Zauber für die Tür und eventuelle Geräusche, Mut. Aber sie beide wollten etwas Langfristiges daraus machen und dazu gehörte es eben auch, dass Harry und Draco mit der Situation umgehen lernten. Wobei Harry da viel vorurteilsfreier war, als Draco. Der blonde Junge beäugte ihn oft skeptisch, manchmal auch furchtsam, als könnte er nicht glauben, dass sein Vater ihn mochte. Und es war Harry, der zu Severus sagte:  
„Draco braucht nur ein wenig Zeit und das Beste wäre … wenn er irgendwie mit seiner Mutter abschließen könnte. Weißt du, Sev, das Beste für Draco wäre es, wenn sie wirklich tot wäre und nicht wie eine Irre übers Land zieht und komische Dinge tut.“  
„Du hast recht. Aber das liegt nicht in unserer Macht. Wir geben ihm einfach Zeit, ja?“  
Snape verschloss die Tür seines Schlafzimmers mit einem Zauber, den selbst Harry nicht kannte. Dann legte er einen Zauber über den Raum, der jegliche Geräusche in den Raum einschloss. Da Lucius seine Arme noch nicht wieder wie vorher bewegen konnte und auch noch unter Schmerzen litt (auch, wenn er es niemals äußerte, konnte man es ihm ansehen), zog er ihn ganz behutsam aus, so wie er es in den letzten Wochen immer getan hatte.  
„Du musst nicht so vorsichtig sein, ich bin kein Krüppel!“, knurrte Lucius unwillig und riss seinen rechten Arm zu schnell aus dem Hemd. Sofort stöhnte er dunkel auf und küsste den Schwarzhaarigen, um sein Leid zu überspielen.  
„Lockhart wird über Weihnachten das Buch lesen, was ich ihm gegeben habe und wenn wir nach Hogwarts zurückkommen, kann er mit dir diese Physiotherapie machen.“  
„Bah, sei still und sprich nicht … von diesem Schmierlappen, während du mich küsst. Selbst Minerva hat es eingesehen und …“  
„Sein Entspannungsprogramm ist gut, gib es zu, Lucius!“, raunte ihm Severus ins Ohr und saugte dann an der Haut an seinem Hals, während er ihn zu seinem Bett drängte.

„Ein wenig. Aber du … weißt, dass es nicht das war, was mir geholfen hat“, widersprach der blonde Mann. Severus grunzte spielerisch empört, beförderte ihn behutsam auf den Rücken und begann sich dann über seine nackte Brust bis zum Bund seiner Hose zu küssen.  
„Diskutiere nicht mit mir … Liebster“, murmelte Severus, nicht gewillt nur einen einzigen weiteren Gedanken an Lockhart (oder wie Lucius eines Abends aus Versehen sagte, als er und Minerva die Flasche Wein allein getrunken hatten: Gilderoy Fickhart. Minerva hatte einen so heftigen Lachanfall, dass ihr die Tränen nur so über das runzlige Gesicht liefen. Seit jenem Moment sagte sie nicht mehr „Malfoy“ zu Lucius, sondern Lucius) verschwenden. Mit flinken Fingern öffnete er seine Hose, küsste sich weiter nach unten und umschloss Lucius Erektion mit seinen Lippen. Es war nur das Vorspiel und wie immer, nahm es Malfoy andächtig und leise keuchend hin. Eine Weile später, als sich Severus auch aus seiner Kleidung geschält hatte und Malfoy sich mit verträumtem Gesichtsausdruck auf den Bauch drehte, begriff er endlich, dass es immer so sein könnte. Um ihm nicht unnötig weh zu tun, musste Lucius liegen bleiben und er drang behutsam, nach vielen Küssen in ihn ein. Obwohl sie laut sein könnten, waren sie es nicht. Sie liebten sich leise, intensiv und sehr aufmerksam. Noch lange danach, küsste er Lucius Gesicht und dachte nicht ein einziges Mal an Lily.  
„Wir werden die nächsten Tage irgendwie überstehen, oder?“, flüsterte Lucius gegen seine Handfläche, die er gerade an seinen Lippen hatte.  
„Ja, auch wenn wir weitestgehend auf Magie verzichten müssen. Vor allem müssen wir dafür sorgen, dass die Jungs nicht heimlich ihre Zauberstäbe einstecken.“ Malfoy lachte leise.  
„Ja, ich werde darauf achten.“  
„Sei nicht so hart zu ihnen, ja?“  
„Lustig, dass gerade du das sagst, Severus.“  
Denn es war Snape, der knallhart und unnachgiebig in den meisten Dingen war. Lucius hingegen tat gern so, als wenn er konfliktträchtige Dinge einfach nicht gesehen hat, um Schwierigkeiten aus dem Weg zu gehen. Harry hatte das längst durchschaut und musste sich von Snape eine Rüge abholen, weil er es gnadenlos ausnutzte (so, wie er es ihm beigebracht hatte). Aber das waren Nichtigkeiten, denn der Großteil ihres Zusammenseins war es friedlicher, als sie es erwartet hätten.

Zwei Tage später befanden sich Severus Snape und Lucius Malfoy am Rand der Eisbahn im Hyde Park. Die beiden Männer saßen auf einer Bank und sahen dem Trubel auf dem Eisfeld zu. Es war später Nachmittag, schon dunkel und mal ausnahmsweise war es klirrend kalt. Lucius hatte nach Snapes Hand gegriffen und der hat sie mit seiner in seine Manteltasche geschoben, um sie zu wärmen.  
Harry und Draco liefen Schlittschuhe und hatten offensichtlich großen Spaß.  
„Du bist mir sehr wichtig, Malfoy“, sagte Severus jäh und sah ihn durchdringend an. Lucius lächelte und flüsterte leise:  
„Das weiß ich doch längst!“

Der kleine Harry wurde gerade von einem viel größeren, fettleibigen Typen über den Haufen gefahren und Draco half seinem Freund wieder auf die Beine.  
„So ein Idiot! Wenn wir unsere Zauberstäbe hätten, dann …“  
„Die brauchen wir gar nicht!“, sagte Harry klug und erklärte dem Blonden, wie sie den unverschämten Kerl, der gerade rücksichtslos ein weiteres Kind angerempelt hatte, zu Fall bringen können. Es war nicht so, dass Harry und Draco die besten Freunde waren, denn Harrys bester Freund war nach wie vor Ron und Draco hing in Hogwarts an Granger wie ein zweiter Umhang, doch sie hatten sich arrangiert und sahen die Vorteile an ihrer Situation. Wie Harry ihm gesagt hatte, fuhr Draco nun eine große Schleife, während Harry von der anderen Seite kommen würde. Der fette Typ müsste ausweichen, wenn er frontal auf ihn zufuhr, würde aber nicht wissen, wohin und sich dann fallen lassen müssen, um nicht direkt in Draco reinzufahren, der im letzten Moment ausweichen würde.  
Ihr Plan klappte. Der brutale Kerl fiel mit einem Aufschrei auf sein dickes Hinterteil und Harry lachte los. Draco, der ausgewichen war, schlitterte noch ein paar Meter bis zum Rand der Eisbahn. Grinsend drehte er sich zu Harry, der beide Daumen hob. Eine Hand packte seinen Arm und zog ihn auf die Beine. Draco, der davon ausging, es wäre Snape oder sein Vater, sagte nur:  
„Er hatte es verdient und wir haben es ohne …“  
„Hallo, Draco!“, sagte eine, ihm gut bekannte Stimme. Schockiert fuhr er herum.

„Mum?“


End file.
